


遇见最好的（Meet the best)

by welkin_sky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welkin_sky/pseuds/welkin_sky





	1. 遇见最好的1（Meet the best)

瑟兰迪尔坐在自己的办公室里打开屏幕。爱隆的脸出现了。  
在整个精灵族星系里，密林行星和瑞文戴尔行星是精灵族星系里实力最强大的两大行星。  
密林行星的统治者瑟兰迪尔准备和他的老朋友商量点事情。就在结束的时候，爱隆聊完公事，突然开口。  
“寻找你的孩子的计划，进行的怎么样了？”  
这是瑟兰迪尔心里永远的一根刺，如果他的孩子还活着，现在应该快要成年了。但是在上一次星系战争中，精灵族，兽人，矮人，和人族。混乱不堪的征战，在宇宙间有无数行星被摧毁，在和平到来之前，大家都付出了惨痛的代价。  
而的瑟兰迪尔失去了他还在襁褓中的孩子，那是一起至今瑟兰迪尔都不肯谈起的一次星际战争。密林的精锐部队损失惨重，瑟兰迪尔被灼伤，虽然现在他的样貌已经复原，但是当时他失去的实在太多。  
而他的孩子，兽人的军队绑架了密林王族的成员，他们带走了他的孩子，但是最后据说他已经死去的手下其实带着那个孩子出逃了。  
一切都是未知数，瑟兰迪尔总是有预感，他的孩子，还活着。  
明天他要去公立行星瓦尔坦见矮人的领袖索林。  
在停止战争之后，最重要的事情是发展星际贸易。这颗距离矮人星系和精灵星系最合适距离的中立行星，是他们首选的接洽地。

瑟兰迪尔没想到这个地方的城市都这么混乱。大概是因为这里是只有星际公约，却没有实际法律制裁的缘故。每年都由各种族派军队维持治安，但是由于各种族之间的政治原因和法律的不同，这些公立行星永远治理的像个混乱的监狱。  
各种流浪的罪犯和星际海盗，还有各族的小混混，热闹的酒吧和妓院。

但是各族的统治者，却偏偏喜欢在各种公立的行星上会面。似乎是一种显示勇气的潮流。反正对瑟兰迪尔来说，是个有趣的事情。

他的飞船和军队停在瓦尔坦最热闹的城市边缘，只有重要人物才能停靠这一片飞船港口。他还能远远的看到索林的先遣军队和几艘他们的飞船。

瑟兰迪尔提前来了一天，仅仅是因为他没什么事情。

他独自进入城市，这是他的爱好之一，不带任何侍从和守卫，他以前还和爱隆一起在这个行星的赌场里惹出过乱子。  
这也是星系之间规模最大的中立行星。

莱戈拉斯看起来漫不经心的路过一处热闹的街区，然后看到前面有一个身量较高的成年精灵。这个精灵独自插着口袋，穿着一套深色的有些发旧的衣服。但是莱戈拉斯看得出来，这个精灵不大熟悉路，可能是个旅游者，从他的气质和干净漂亮的金发来看，甚至可能是什么有点头脸的人物。  
而这些看起来讲究的草包，钱包里可是有不少的钱。

莱戈拉斯跟着这个高自己半个头的精灵走到一处僻静的小巷子里。他快跑两步伸手举着藏在身后的一段生锈的金属管道，他刚才顺手捡的。直接打晕掏走东西，对大家都好。

瑟兰迪尔感觉背后有个轻轻的脚步正在小心跟着他。可能是他被盯上了？他知道这样的行星里面，很多的小偷和小混混。他在一处商店门口停留了一会儿，通过玻璃的反光看到一个盖着帽兜的人正在跟着他。从帽兜下面隐隐露出的金发，瑟兰迪尔推断可能是个精灵。

跟着他是想偷点东西吗？或者勒索？瑟兰迪尔偷偷发笑，引着这个精灵走到一处小巷里。他突然感觉身后有响动。瑟兰迪尔躲开袭击他的金属管，用灵巧的姿势踢了对方的膝盖。可怜的年轻人一下摔出去，捂着膝盖爬起来就要跑。

街头的小混混，当然是打不过瑟兰迪尔的。瑟兰迪尔快速上前几招下来把对方再次摔到地上。  
瑟兰迪尔踩着小混混的胸口，一把扯开了帽兜。  
一张年轻精灵的脸出现在他的面前。比他想象的还要长的金发，蓝色的眼睛。一脸不服输的表情。  
瑟兰迪尔看向这个年轻精灵的眼睛。却愣了一下。  
十分单纯，带着怒火。其实这并不是一个心地很坏的精灵。或者只是迫于生计。或者是个流浪儿。  
年纪不大，应该快成年了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
瑟兰迪尔居高临下，语气优越感十足。瑟兰迪尔觉得这个年轻精灵挺有意思，以及他已经很久没有打过架了。作为行星的统治者，他有一整个的军队替他动手。  
不仅没有开口回答，还试图翻身给瑟兰迪尔一拳。十分有活力的年轻人。


	2. 遇见最好的2（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯觉得今天真的很倒霉。他一般看猎物不会出错。  
一开始他真的只是想抢劫，但是现在这个眼前的家伙，实在是太让他恼火。首先在这片街区，还没有他打不过的，无论是什么种族。其次，还有没有他抢不到的星际游客。有一次他甚至打劫了一个星际海盗，对方足足比他高两个头。虽然他住在孤儿院，还到处流浪，但是不妨碍在这片街上所有的小混混都尊敬他。  
但是今天莱戈拉斯却栽在这个相貌英俊，气质有些威严的精灵手里，当然莱戈拉斯现在是绝对不会承认他觉得对方很帅。  
没准这个老家伙大自己上千岁，毕竟成年精灵看不出年纪。这个精灵的有些动作，一看就是受过专业训练的，或许还在军队里呆过。  
但这都不是莱戈拉斯对这个精灵印象不好的原因。  
主要还是态度问题。就好像他是什么特别有趣的小动物似的。  
和他说话带着有点懒的语气，还很骄傲。并且在打架的技术上完全碾压了他。刚才还轻轻松松的踹了他一脚。  
他叫什么名字？等他把这个该死的精灵打得哭出来，这个精灵将会永远的记住他叫莱戈拉斯。  
“现在的年轻精灵，实在是太没有礼貌了。”对方踩着他的胸口，听着他骂骂咧咧，发表感言。

莱戈拉斯可不怕，这只是一时失手，等他能够爬起来，一定会让这个年纪大的精灵哭爹喊娘。  
“我会把你的蛋一个一个扯下来。”  
莱戈拉斯恶狠狠的陈述事实，但是对方的靴子踩在自己胸口纹丝不动。这就让他在说话的时候，底气不是那么足了。  
瑟兰迪尔看着年轻精灵，心想他好久都没听过这么地道的脏话了。“好吧，我再给你一次机会。当然，如果你不是想扯，只是想好好的摸一下我，我也不介意。”  
他松开脚让对方爬起来，往远处站了站腾出一片空地来。抱着手臂露出好笑的表情看着狼狈的年轻精灵手脚并用的站起来。  
“你既然想要钱，卖给我一晚也是一样的，我保证我会是个好金主，还把你操的舒舒服服。”瑟兰迪尔其实心里还挺喜欢这个长得好看的年轻精灵的。仗着对方打不过自己，瑟兰迪尔开口调戏。其实他也不知道怎么了，平时瑟兰迪尔作为密林行星的统治者，不苟言笑，威严又冷酷。但是对着这个小流氓，却打开了心里的防范。瑟兰迪尔见过太多，他从对方的眼睛里不仅没有看到邪恶，反而感受到那双蓝色的眼睛里，有一股生机勃勃，单纯又旺盛的生命力。

但是这个小混混看起来是真的生气了。年轻精灵再一次扑了过来，还不忘记捡起刚才被丢掉的金属管。完全彻底的要和他拼命了。  
瑟兰迪尔躲了一下，金属管磕到墙上划了一个很深的痕迹。  
越打还越勇敢。  
没几招下来，瑟兰迪尔再一次用手别住了对方的胳膊。年轻精灵的上身被按趴在一个木箱子上，腿早就在打斗的时候，因为被再次踹了一脚，已经使不上力气。  
瑟兰迪尔的搏击技巧可是非常的好。  
瑟兰迪尔在此期间还听到了又有几十句的脏话从这个年轻精灵的嘴里出来。从兽人的到人族的到矮人的。  
把他骂了个遍。基本上他在这个年轻精灵眼睛里，已经是个彻底的混蛋了。  
那么他不介意真的混蛋一下。  
瑟兰迪尔一手按着年轻精灵，环顾了一下四周，伸手抽出旁边一堆废弃的建筑材料里的一根木条。  
“年轻人，”瑟兰迪尔掂量了一下他手里的木条，够结实，像把体罚用的戒尺。他用木条敲了敲年轻精灵脑袋旁边的木箱板，然后抬手用力的拿木条抽了一下年轻精灵的屁股。  
这一下可不轻。  
小混混哀嚎了一声，挣扎的更厉害了。  
“今天就让我好好教教你怎么说话。”  
瑟兰迪尔心情不错，又狠狠的抽了这个年轻精灵好几下。哀嚎声比之前更大了。  
瑟兰迪尔看着对方圆润挺翘的屁股，觉得今天的天气都比以往更晴朗了。他平时总是在他的位置上非常小心的权衡各方利益，费劲脑筋。很少能像今天一样，彻彻底底的欺负人。而且这小混混长了一个非常好的屁股，格外耐得抽打。  
瑟兰迪尔保证，现在这个年轻精灵一定非常后悔来招惹他。以及大概六七天都没法坐下了。

莱戈拉斯觉得今天真是倒霉透了，他就从来没有这么倒霉过。而他现在唯一想要祈祷的就是，第一他希望这个按着他拿着木条的精灵，能停止这样抽他。第二，他真心希望现在千万不要有什么认识他的同伴路过这里。他简直丢脸至极。  
他被牢牢的按在木箱上，胳膊疼的发麻，腿因为刚才挨了两下踹，几乎疼的站不住了。而他的屁股，他已经不敢想等一下逃脱了之后，他要多少天才能坐上凳子。  
他现在非常后悔，只希望能尽快脱身。他简直瞎了眼了，来招惹这么一个混蛋。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
对方停了下来，却突然开口问话。  
“这不关你事，你这个老变态。”  
莱戈拉斯话音刚落就又哀嚎了起来。放下的木条被再次举起，一下下抽上他的屁股。莱戈拉斯觉得自己就要哭出来了，他现在已经被揍得连尊严都不想顾及了，只想赶紧脱身。  
“阿拉贡！我叫阿拉贡！”  
对方总算停下来了。  
莱戈拉斯松了口气。他才不会告诉对方自己的真名呢，所以随口说了一个他曾经和对方喝过酒的一个星际军官的名字。  
对方终于放下了木条，莱戈拉斯缓缓挣扎，暗示对方放过自己。  
可是他唯一等来的，只是这个成年精灵伸出另外一只手开始解他的裤子。  
“你要干什么？”  
莱戈拉斯以为自己遇到了那种专门喜欢干年轻孩子的老变态，没想到长得这么好看，也要当变态。可惜他的腿疼的越来越厉害，莱戈拉斯加大了挣扎的力度，但被按的太死，根本逃不开。  
“既然你不想说实话，那我就只好把你的裤子脱下来，抽到你学会怎么和我说话为止。”  
听到对方轻松又沉稳的声音，莱戈拉斯这才真的慌了。  
这个世界上怎么会有这么难缠的家伙，如果他被在这里褪下裤子挨这根木条，那他明天就必须得换个行星才能活下去了。这脸已经完全丢出了整个瓦尔坦星的边界。他会成为整片星云里最丢人的一个精灵。

瑟兰迪尔手上没停，年轻精灵的腰带被扔到地上，就在他伸手去扯裤腰，连里面的股沟都看到一点的时候，他才听到带着一丝颤抖的回答。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“又说谎！”瑟兰迪尔没来得及拿木条，伸手打了一下那个因为怕裤子下滑而微微向上翘着的屁股。这回等来的却是带着一点气恼的声音。  
“我没有！”  
瑟兰迪尔心里偷笑，这个年轻精灵的屁股手感特别好。一个没忍住，瑟兰迪尔又用手重重的拍了一下。继续听到一声哀嚎，似乎还带了一丝委屈。  
“今天非扒下你的裤子继续打你不可。”  
瑟兰迪尔的语气生气而严厉。他的下属一般听到他这样说话，都会吓得连呼吸都小心屏住。不过他现在就是故意的。恶狠狠的欺负这个年轻精灵是一件特别有意思的事情，其实他已经心里笑的不行了。手上还装模作样的继续给年轻精灵脱裤子。  
“对不起！我不是故意要抢你的！”  
这时候十分意外惊喜的是，瑟兰迪尔突然等来了一句服软的话。这真是太好了。瑟兰迪尔顿了一下，拿起旁边的木条继续狠抽。  
“道歉一次就够了吗？”  
年轻精灵的哀嚎声里已经带了哭腔。  
“对不起！对不起！”  
瑟兰迪尔心里听了，觉得格外的满足，然后住了手。这个看似凶猛的狼崽子，被他揍的完全服帖了。刚才那股狠劲彻底没有了，只剩下惊慌失措。瑟兰迪尔松开莱戈拉斯，其实他知道莱戈拉斯在说这个名字的时候是在说实话，他只是故意想为难莱戈拉斯。  
“莱戈拉斯，我记住了。”  
他看着莱戈拉斯站起来，眼眶有些发红。还真是让他给弄哭了。这时候瑟兰迪尔又有点不好意思，虽然他知道他也没有真的让莱戈拉斯伤到哪儿，但是肯定是特别疼的。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
莱戈拉斯站在他对面，已经完全没有了刚才那副活泼劲，似乎也不肯再和他抬杠了。只是伸手揉着屁股，又活动活动膝盖，跳了两下。  
“你可以抱抱我吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔在那儿观察着莱戈拉斯，有点可怜。但是他完全没有想到，莱戈拉斯会突然说出这么一句话。  
“反正我也打不过你，但是你刚才那样对我，让我觉得自己好像有个父亲。”  
这句话完完全全的说中了瑟兰迪尔的心事。瞬间让瑟兰迪尔没有了情绪。是啊，他的孩子要是能找到，差不多和莱戈拉斯是一样的年纪。或许不是这么一个无法无天的孩子，但是可能善良又勇敢。  
“而且你对我没有恶意，我猜你也并不是真的想为难我。”莱戈拉斯顿了一下，有点不好意思的继续开口。“就算和解，和向你道歉。我觉得你是个好人。”  
瑟兰迪尔身在高位，一般没有和任何精灵拥抱的习惯。但是这一次看着对方有些发红的眼眶，瑟兰迪尔没来由的有些不忍心。  
于是他张开手臂，过去把莱戈拉斯搂在了怀里，拥抱了一下。莱戈拉斯个头比他矮一些，刚好被他圈着。莱戈拉斯的手臂环在他的腰上，真心诚意的贴在了瑟兰迪尔的胸口。  
然后莱戈拉斯离开了瑟兰迪尔的怀抱，莱戈拉斯说  
“谢谢你。”  
莱戈拉斯突然转身就跑，还跑得特别快，转眼就不见了。  
这时瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯的背影，却渐渐感觉到有什么不对劲的地方。  
瑟兰迪尔下意识摸了摸裤兜，无奈的露出了一丝笑容。  
他的钱包，还是被摸走了。


	3. 遇见最好的3（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯忍着腿和屁股的疼痛，用最快的速度边逃跑，嘴里还边骂。今天遇到的这个混蛋，格外的讨厌。莱戈拉斯避免想起他第一眼见到这个精灵时的感受。  
这个年长的精灵最后还引起了他的一点伤感情绪，虽然他的主要目的只是为了把钱包骗到手，但是当他那么说的时候，莱戈拉斯绝不敢承认他是有那么一点认真的。以及莱戈拉斯清楚的知道，那个精灵拥抱他的时候，是真心实意的愿意抱一下他。  
莱戈拉斯知道那种街上的老色鬼，以为有点钱就能占年轻孩子的便宜。莱戈拉斯以前用这个伎俩脱身过，但是这一次他不由得有些负疚。因为这个年长的精灵身上没有邪恶猥琐的气息，虽然一看就是经历复杂的精灵，但是说到底还是个挺善良的家伙。  
莱戈拉斯觉得自己的心神有些扰乱。他曾经因为偷东西而挨过打骂，可是从来不是今天这样的。那时候他只是太饿了，否则他会死在街上，不偷，像他这样的年轻孩子就只能去妓院里。而一旦进去了，那就是一个再也出不来的地方。他也没有任何机会能去一所像样的学校，没有受过教育，就没有雇主愿意雇他。莱戈拉斯平时会在一个脏兮兮的小餐馆里端端盘子，今天他刚好休息，为了让下个月的房租能凑齐不睡在街上，他只好再额外出来敲一笔。  
莱戈拉斯有时候也会偷偷的幻想，假如他真的有个父亲，或者愿意照顾他，他就不会像现在这样孤零零的了。一个年长的，能带领着他，教会他很多东西。有时候甚至对他会严厉些，让他不要太过放任自流。  
比如今天这种。  
莱戈拉斯停下脚步撇开脑子里纷乱的思绪，躲到街边一个黑暗的小酒吧里，开始翻偷来的钱包。  
他还不能坐下，只能站在吧台边上。  
这里的酒保是他的老熟人，但是知道他的年纪还不能喝酒，莱戈拉斯从钱包里抽出一张通用的星际货币买了杯饮料，继续翻钱包。  
这个暂新的钱包看起来也没什么，上好的一个什么牌子，莱戈拉斯偷过不少这样牌子的钱包。  
然后莱戈拉斯在一张张查看里面的卡片时，抽出了一张金色卡片。  
这东西他认得，莱戈拉斯隐隐心里开始有些担忧。刚才他可能惹了什么了不得的人物。偷东西的都知道，拿到钱包先扔掉里面的身份卡。  
这是一张象征着精灵王族的身份卡，整个星系所有种族在战后统一的星际公约规定。任何种族进入中立行星，都要携带身份卡，精灵王族的身份卡都是统一的淡金色。矮人贵族是绿色。兽人贵族是深灰色。  
普通的行星身份卡都是黑色的。  
在星际飞船降落后，假如没有身份卡，会在入城前被驱逐出行星。当时为了统一这样的规定，所有的种族或者行星的统治者，都率先使用了身份卡。  
这张上面印着Thranduil。  
莱戈拉斯想了想，似乎在哪里听过这个名字。星系和行星是很多的，各种种族的名字五花八门，莱戈拉斯能记住的很少。  
这时酒吧里面的破旧电视屏幕用沙哑的喇叭和有点模糊的屏幕播出了新闻，莱戈拉斯又掏出一些通用的星际货币，抬头看了眼电视，然后呆住了。  
“完蛋了。”  
莱戈拉斯拿着身份卡再一次盯着屏幕，屏幕上正播出着新闻，和索林在瓦尔坦行星会面的精灵王族瑟兰迪尔今日已经抵达，一模一样的名字。  
新闻里一张瑟兰迪尔穿着军装的照片，虽然是在检阅仪仗时截拍的一个动图，还是很明显就能看出来，这就是刚才把他揍了一顿的那个精灵。  
莱戈拉斯拿着金色身份卡敲了敲桌子，又叫了一大盘吃的，今天他可能闯了大祸，所以他决定吃点好的。该来的总归会来，像这样身份的精灵，不是莱戈拉斯想要扔掉身份卡，就能轻松脱身的。他们肯定会有办法重新找到他。  
假如到时候他已经把瑟兰迪尔的身份卡给扔掉了，肯定麻烦会更大。  
现在着急也没用了，麻烦是他自己惹得，只能自己承担一切的后果。现在好好的吃点东西吧，到时候他还能吃上什么，就说不定了。  
莱戈拉斯坦然的继续吃饭喝饮料，等着被找到。  
正在此时，远处传来警笛，酒吧门口停下了几部军用越野车，冲进来一批军人，一看就是精灵的部队。  
他们一看到莱戈拉斯，就过来把他铐住，没收了钱包，确认钱包里的东西。  
莱戈拉斯全程非常配合，还不忘被铐住之前低头把最后一口饮料喝掉。他从来不浪费任何一口食物，即使在这种情况之下。他用余光看到酒吧里的其他客人用惊恐的表情看着他被带走。好吧，现在他下个月的房租肯定交不上了。

莱戈拉斯强忍着颠簸的路面和越野车座椅对他可怜的屁股进行的摩擦。疼死了，莱戈拉斯边把瑟兰迪尔骂了个遍。这个老东西下手还真是重，那儿一定又青又紫的。  
瑟兰迪尔可是精灵族强大行星的统治者，他想弄死一个流浪儿，可是再简单不过的事情。没准过了今天，他这辈子都要在牢里面度过了。莱戈拉斯环顾四周，心想着反正走一步算一步，他也没什么好害怕的。

然后他被带上一个巨大的飞船里。就是那种他常常在城墙边上看到，但是从来没机会走近的那种从其他行星过来的飞船。在终身监禁之前有个这样的体验，也不错。  
他被带到最高一层的指挥室里面，看到一个金发的身影正背对着他在和两个穿着军服的精灵说话。两个精灵行礼然后退下了，莱戈拉斯的手铐被解开，押解他到飞船的精灵也走了。  
高大的精灵转过身来，一副有趣的表情盯住莱戈拉斯。  
“你来了？”瑟兰迪尔的语气轻松愉快， 就像一个朋友来做客一样，热情的招呼莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯站在那儿，放松了态度。  
莱戈拉斯说，“我是来还你钱包的。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。  
“那倒要谢谢你。”  
瑟兰迪尔随意的靠坐到莱戈拉斯对面的椅子上，修长的腿穿着军靴，收腰的军服把密林行星的统治者衬托的格外英俊。莱戈拉斯毫不掩饰的盯着瑟兰迪尔看了一阵子，刚才的便装还好，这套制服简直绝了。要不是他们之前的过节，莱戈拉斯初次见到这样一个精灵，一定会很崇拜对方，真的是英俊，还是他喜欢的那种英俊，他喜欢男性精灵他自己早就知道的。  
虽然瑟兰迪尔的确是个优秀的统治者。可是他们之前打过架，所以瑟兰迪尔的威严现在在他眼里已经完全不在了。  
莱戈拉斯以前并不关心这些事情，因为对他来说，谁统治都是一样。他能做的只是关心明天他吃什么，后天他会不会被饿死。  
“我看了你的档案。”  
瑟兰迪尔扬了扬手里的那份文件。  
“孤儿，换了四所孤儿院。被寄养家庭虐打过，但是一把火烧了他们的房子，所以在少年监狱里关了半年。因为勒索和打架被临时关过，有前科所以找不到好工作，没上过学。在餐厅当侍应生，还在一些色情酒吧里当过酒保。说真的，你被那些变态占过便宜吗？”  
“你是说像你这样的？”  
莱戈拉斯本能的反击。他听出来瑟兰迪尔只是想逗他玩，但是即使对方能一根手指就把他捏死，他也还是做不出那种卑躬屈膝的谦卑。  
“我不是变态。”  
但是你没否认想占便宜。莱戈拉斯心里说。  
“别忘了我们刚见面的时候你暗示我想当金主，想买我一晚。这不会是你叫我来的目的吧？”莱戈拉斯尖锐的指出刚才这个老流氓做过的事情。  
“怎么，真想卖给我？”瑟兰迪尔又翻了翻手上的档案，然后放到一边。  
“你还是把我关起来吧。”莱戈拉斯手插在口袋里，看着瑟兰迪尔蓝色的眼睛。他不想承认其实他有点紧张，不是惧怕瑟兰迪尔，而是因为瑟兰迪尔其实很好，和自己觉得很喜欢的精灵聊天，总会让莱戈拉斯有些害羞。当然他还会记着瑟兰迪尔刚才揍他的事情。  
“只是逗你玩。”  
瑟兰迪尔眼睛带着笑意，看着莱戈拉斯，很真诚，没有莱戈拉斯想象的那种大人物的架子。瑟兰迪尔站了起来倒了两杯咖啡，还友善的递给他一杯。  
“不如你坐下来，我们好好聊聊？”  
莱戈拉斯有些怀疑瑟兰迪尔的目的，他还是觉得这个家伙如果不是因为他偷钱包的事情准备怪罪他，就是想利用权势占他的便宜。  
瑟兰迪尔没什么理由对一个小人物这么和蔼可亲，瑟兰迪尔的时间比莱戈拉斯这样的小混混的整个生命都来得宝贵。  
其实莱戈拉斯不知道，他在进入飞船时两个医生替他抽血和查看他是否携带疾病的时候，他的血样已经被送到医疗室去比对瑟兰迪尔的DNA了。  
瑟兰迪尔想找他的孩子早就想的发疯，任何和瑟兰迪尔的孩子相仿的年轻精灵，尤其是那些孤儿，流落在其他行星的，金发蓝眼的，都是瑟兰迪尔调查的对象。  
莱戈拉斯明显的感觉到瑟兰迪尔只是问一些十分无聊的问题，甚至是在拖延时间。  
“你在等什么？”  
莱戈拉斯身为孤儿，对任何目的和企图都十分敏感。因为他需要评估他将要遇到的危险，他需要及时的保护自己不被伤害。而他发现瑟兰迪尔的问话并不经过思考，甚至有些应该是他已经调查出来在那些文档里的。他保证瑟兰迪尔肯定完完全全的看过他的所有信息。而他无论回答什么，瑟兰迪尔点头称是，却流露出一丝心不在焉和烦躁。  
瑟兰迪尔很明显因为他的问话而感到惊讶。瑟兰迪尔似乎没有想到莱戈拉斯看得出来。这个孩子聪明又敏锐，而且还有股讨人喜欢的坦荡劲。在对比血液检验结果的出来前，瑟兰迪尔做好十足的心理准备莱戈拉斯会让他失望。他已经比对了上万份样本。他也知道希望是多么的渺茫，但不妨碍他顺便试试。  
而在此之前，他只是觉得莱戈拉斯有趣，如果这个孩子应对还算自如，他打算让自己的部队把莱戈拉斯带回密林行星的初级军校去。瑟兰迪尔不希望浪费这个年轻精灵的潜力，放任他成为一个终生的罪犯。没准莱戈拉斯会在他的军队里成为一个很好的士兵。  
尤其是，瑟兰迪尔私心觉得，虽然莱戈拉斯只是为了偷他的钱包，但是莱戈拉斯想有个父亲的言论，无论真心还是假意，都戳到了瑟兰迪尔最不忍的那块心软之处。无论莱戈拉斯是什么来历，他也是另外两个精灵孕育出的生命。或许他并不是被抛弃，而是战乱中遗失的孤儿。瑟兰迪尔帮这个孩子，也是在安慰他自己。他希望他可能永远也找不到的孩子，也被拯救和善待。  
这时门被两个军医制服的精灵打开了。  
她们的表情似乎很惊讶，惊讶到有些慌张。整个房间的气氛开始隐隐的紧张起来。


	4. 遇见最好的4（Meet the best)

“陛下。”其中一个精灵开口，递上检查结果。“他——”  
那两个站在那里的军医有些好奇的看了一眼莱戈拉斯，然后面对瑟兰迪尔迅速开口汇报。  
“DNA完全吻合。”  
瑟兰迪尔立即站了起来，他盯着两个军医研究了两秒，抓过那份报告匆匆翻看起来。  
“完全吻合？”瑟兰迪尔低头看所有数据，毫无意义的开口询问。似乎还不敢相信。  
“血液提取过程没有问题。我们让所有的遗传科医生都重新检验了至少两次，所有的报告都显示同一个结果。”另外一个军医开口。  
“他是您的儿子。”  
这两个军医也对这样的情况有些难以置信。她们为瑟兰迪尔比对过无数的样本。整个医疗部有一个专门的调查小队和医生为瑟兰迪尔进行寻找。他们以为这项工作是不可能有任何结果的。  
所以今天在比对完DNA样板之后，第一个进行比对的医生在医疗室里惊叫了起来。  
越来越多的医生加入样本比对的工作。  
整个飞船的医疗室都引起了轰动，军医部队的高层一路小跑的奔到医疗室，由资历最老的几个专家再次重新检测。   
新鲜抽出的那管血液被用掉了一大半。他们甚至叫来了精锐部队的特工进行检查，反复观看飞船的监控视频，确认血液从莱戈拉斯手臂里抽出来到送往医疗室的过程中没有经过任何的手脚。

这就是为什么瑟兰迪尔渐渐等待的有些焦躁。本来莱戈拉斯刚坐下就能有的检验结果，他只需要见莱戈拉斯五分钟，问问情况，看看和他毫无关系的血液样本，就可以叫来自己的卫兵把莱戈拉斯安顿下去了。但是报告迟迟没有送过来，他和莱戈拉斯的谈话已经进行了至少十五分钟。瑟兰迪尔意识到了可能会有什么事要发生。  
在苦苦追寻这么多年之后，竟然真的有结果了。

莱戈拉斯捧着咖啡正要往嘴里灌，瑟兰迪尔难以置信的翻看检查报告。  
两个军医再一次偷偷打量这两个精灵。  
他，是瑟兰迪尔的亲生子？莱戈拉斯看着这诡异的情景，用力把咖啡咽了进去。  
瑟兰迪尔放下手里的报告，转身去看他。他们的眼神交汇，却都看不出情绪来。瑟兰迪尔拉起莱戈拉斯。  
“介意和我再去抽个血吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
莱戈拉斯的脑内一片空白，瑟兰迪尔牵着他的手在飞船里绕了几条走廊。一处白净的玻璃门打开，里面几个穿军装的军官和几个医生围在一起讨论，大家一起对着瑟兰迪尔行礼，但是所有的目光都聚集在瑟兰迪尔身边的莱戈拉斯身上。  
瑟兰迪尔挽起袖子，示意莱戈拉斯也露出胳膊。  
“再检查一次。”  
语气简短急迫，连莱戈拉斯也不由的有些紧张起来。这件事情来的太突然，他居然要有父亲了。整个医疗室的气氛紧绷又有些热烈。  
所有的军官站在旁边都沉默着，所有的医生都在默默开始手头的工作。  
医生们再一次给莱戈拉斯做了全身的检查，甚至包括了查看牙齿和头发。  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，但是紧绷的唇线说明他也有些紧张。  
莱戈拉斯看着这一切，觉得自己在做梦。他看着瑟兰迪尔好看的侧脸。这是整个精灵族星系里最强大的统治者之一，密林行星的王，瑟兰迪尔。  
“DNA完全符合相似程度，牙齿的年龄、皮肤年龄和王子殿下出生的记录都契合。”  
最后其中一个领口带着军官勋章的医生拿着其他医生的汇报结果走到了瑟兰迪尔面前。  
“恭喜您，陛下。”  
莱戈拉斯下意识的去看瑟兰迪尔，却发现瑟兰迪尔看着他，眼神都是颤抖的。

 

莱戈拉斯觉得今天简直像在做梦。他设想过很多次，如果他的亲生父母能认出他来，那会是什么样的情景。他会生气，不肯认，或者会伤心的哭起来。或者会有一对精灵夫妇从孤儿院的走廊里看向他，祈求他原谅当初的抛弃。  
但是他从来没想到过，他的父亲居然会是瑟兰迪尔。  
他们第一次见面，瑟兰迪尔揍了他一顿，他的屁股到现在还疼的不行。而他偷了他父亲的钱包，他是被瑟兰迪尔的军队铐回来的。  
其他的军官或者医生识趣的散去，把医疗室的大厅留给瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯。  
“莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔看向莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯站了起来。  
“你是我父亲？亲生的那种？”  
莱戈拉斯知道这是傻话，刚才这一切都见证了这一刻并不是虚幻的。没有人会愿意花这么大的力气和他开玩笑。  
可是他现在不知所措。他以为自己会哭，可是他心里满满的震惊还没有消化完。

瑟兰迪尔再次笑了。看向莱戈拉斯的表情更加柔和。  
“希望不要吓到你，真的，你可以自己看。”  
面对着一个突然出现的亲生子，瑟兰迪尔回想起来他们第一次见面，还有他逗莱戈拉斯说过的那些话。  
瑟兰迪尔不由的有些不好意思。他已经暗暗的感觉到，他在这小子面前基本上也没法维持什么父亲的光辉形象了。他把自己最真实随意的一面展现给了莱戈拉斯。而且像莱戈拉斯这样无法无天的野孩子，估计也不是他能够管教得了的。  
不如先让莱戈拉斯喜欢他。  
他敢保证莱戈拉斯现在对他的印象应该是很一般，甚至还认为他是那种喜欢占年轻孩子便宜的老色鬼一类的变态。从莱戈拉斯之前看着他又是嫌弃又是怀疑的表情，他就觉得如今还是要多多表示一下他的善意。  
其实瑟兰迪尔自己也不知所措。  
这样的喜悦来的太突然，他能处理好公事，却没有做过父亲。他把报告递给莱戈拉斯，却被莱戈拉斯看都没看就放到了一边。  
“我不认字。”  
轻描淡写的简单回答，好像这是理所当然的事情。莱戈拉斯在街上长大，没去过学校。  
瑟兰迪尔感到有趣，他见过太多不同精灵行星的那些家族。精灵王族们的孩子大多都彬彬有礼，还被教育的很有学识礼貌。而他刚出现的儿子，密林的小王子，不仅是个小流氓，还是个文盲。  
“在精灵语里面，你应该叫我ada。”  
“ada。”莱戈拉斯学舌。  
“再叫一声。”瑟兰迪尔很满意。  
“ada。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的脑袋，他不知道该如何拉近自己和莱戈拉斯的距离。虽然他们是血亲，但是他们并不互相了解。  
莱戈拉斯感觉自己的手被瑟兰迪尔，他父亲修长的手指握着。是那种十指紧扣的握法。莱戈拉斯心里产生一丝疑问。他所见过的家长们一般不会这样牵着自己快成年的孩子。  
其实瑟兰迪尔完全没有当过父亲，他根本不知道该怎么和自己的孩子相处。尤其是这个孩子是个快成年的半大小子。

瑟兰迪尔召唤等在医疗室门口的侍从。找到王子的事情不许对外宣布，保密到王子回到密林行星。今天下午推掉他所有公事。  
“你的屁股还疼吗，我的莱戈拉斯？”在走廊里，瑟兰迪尔温和的问莱戈拉斯。  
当然疼的，莱戈拉斯点点头。不过他现在已经不介意瑟兰迪尔揍过他了。  
“到我房间里，我给你上药。”  
莱戈拉斯完全是被瑟兰迪尔牵着走。一个是突然他有个父亲开始关心他了，让他很感动。他甚至都来不及细想他有多么高兴。就像一个中了彩票头奖的领奖者，他内心的情绪实在太复杂，以至于已经灼热激烈的接近于空白。  
另外一个就是，莱戈拉斯心底深处有点不安。  
他觉得他似乎诡异的有一丝失落。按理来说他突然从流浪儿变成整个密林精灵王族唯一的继承人，他应该高兴的上天，可是没有。他对密林行星的权力和财富毫无概念，那都是对他来说太虚幻的东西。一个他从来没去过的行星，他认识的精灵朋友也仅限于来往星际之间的海盗，和一些流亡在瓦尔坦行星的罪犯。他对精灵这个种族甚至都不了解。

可是最实实在在的却是眼前这个精灵，瑟兰迪尔。  
他从刚才见到瑟兰迪尔穿军装的样子，就无法忽视自己那时的情绪。瑟兰迪尔穿着妥帖的深色制服，领子上还有代表王族的徽章。太有魅力。瑟兰迪尔是天生的王者，那股威严到有些禁欲的气质之下，瑟兰迪尔刚才自如的和他开那种玩笑。  
那可不是父子之间该说的话。  
他在不知道瑟兰迪尔是他的ada之前，对瑟兰迪尔的喜欢和想法，就有些超越了他应有的身份。他一开始来见瑟兰迪尔，是真的以为如果瑟兰迪尔不找他麻烦，一定会对他提出更过分的要求来。  
以及瑟兰迪尔第一次见他，在小巷子里出口调戏的那些肮脏话，他可是都记得的。虽然瑟兰迪尔现在收敛了目光，但是莱戈拉斯太清楚原来瑟兰迪尔初次见他的时候，带着什么想法。否则绝不会手下留情只是打他的屁股。  
他现在是瑟兰迪尔的儿子了。  
他的父亲英俊成熟又性感，还用露骨的眼神曾打量过他。  
莱戈拉斯按捺住心里几近疯狂的想法。或许在未来他们的相处当中，一开始的这些事情都会随着时间慢慢变淡。莱戈拉斯有一点好处，就是他不会太为这些看不见摸不着的情绪而困扰。他可以让自己随时不去想。因为他在街上遭遇过太多的不公和白眼，如果他什么都要去细想和计较，那简直没法生活。  
而且现在瑟兰迪尔首先是他失散多年的父亲。  
这对莱戈拉斯来说，是命运的转折，他终于有亲人了。  
莱戈拉斯穿过飞船的走廊，新奇的开始打量不同的向瑟兰迪尔行礼的精灵，还有各种奇怪的机械设备。这飞船可真大。大的像座城市。  
“明天你可以呆在我的房间，我会派人带你到处看看飞船。”瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯看什么都新鲜，主动提出安排。看到莱戈拉斯一脸兴奋的表情，就知道他又做对了一件事情。瑟兰迪尔现在恨不得能马上满足莱戈拉斯上百种要求，以弥补这可怜的孩子这么多年来受的苦。作为父亲，瑟兰迪尔已经感受到了血亲的本能。  
“你要去见索林？我在新闻上看到了，ada。”  
莱戈拉斯开始主动闲聊起来，似乎很适应他新冒出来的父亲。  
“是的，和矮人的贸易必须进行。只不过是些仪式，没有什么。”该谈的早就谈好了，只是作为精灵族的统治者之一，瑟兰迪尔需要出来做做样子。本来他和爱隆还在互相推诿到底谁来，可惜隔着屏幕猜硬币正反，这次他输了。  
然后他们走进了瑟兰迪尔的房间。  
宽敞的能从玻璃看到远处的整个城市，和远远的飞船停泊港口。还有几艘小的巡逻舰在飞船周边警戒。瑟兰迪尔按了墙边的一个按钮，整个窗户外面的飞船外墙闭合，房间里从完全的黑暗到渐渐有一些亮光。  
“先洗个澡，然后我给你找点吃的，再上药。”  
瑟兰迪尔松开莱戈拉斯，他们现在独处在瑟兰迪尔的睡房里。  
“ada，”莱戈拉斯接过瑟兰迪尔翻出来的睡衣和浴巾，看着瑟兰迪尔因为他的呼唤而转过身来“你可以先抱一下我吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔因为这样的要求更加高兴了。  
“这次不偷钱包了？”瑟兰迪尔修长的手臂紧紧搂住了莱戈拉斯，还不忘取笑莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯的脸贴着瑟兰迪尔的军装，真心实意的感觉到了他是有多么怀念这个拥抱。  
作为一个流浪儿，莱戈拉斯非常懂得什么时候应该提要求，以及他清楚他想要什么。现在有个真心愿意疼爱他的父亲，他最想要的就是温暖。这是莱戈拉斯梦寐以求的。  
“如果你愿意，我可以勉强再偷一次。”  
当然此时顶嘴也是不能输的。  
瑟兰迪尔笑出了声，莱戈拉斯被环在瑟兰迪尔的胸前，感觉着瑟兰迪尔的体温。他想起以前蹲在孤儿院围栏边上，从铁栏杆里面看街道，其他的家长带着他们的孩子，搂在怀里，抱在手臂上。莱戈拉斯有时候心情不好，看到了会偷偷的哭。他那时候年纪还小，曾怨过世界的不公平，为什么他要孤零零独自生存。  
后来长大了些，莱戈拉斯开始明白万事靠自己，既然不能改变，那么就坦然接受。虽然日子过得一直挺苦，但是总归不至于太自怨自艾。  
而突然之间，他却拥有了最好的。他曾想象过很多次，这样的拥抱会是什么样的滋味。可是再多的想象，都没有办法比这一刻更加美好。在温暖的怀抱里他觉得无比的踏实，就好像他原本就属于这个怀抱。他感觉到了前所未有的信任和安全。似乎只要瑟兰迪尔把他抱在怀里，他就再也没有什么好担心的了。  
被关心的感觉原来是这么的好。  
这么好。  
他以后有家了。  
当瑟兰迪尔发现莱戈拉斯突然罕见的沉默了有一阵子，他的手抚上了莱戈拉斯的后背。  
他的孩子身体有些微微颤抖。瑟兰迪尔仔细感受了一下，然后亲了亲莱戈拉斯的额头，脸颊贴着莱戈拉斯的金发，心疼的把莱戈拉斯搂的更紧了。  
这个看似无法无天的野小子，正在他的怀里哭的一抽一抽的。


	5. 遇见最好的5（Meet the best)

他们站在卧室里有一阵子。莱戈拉斯哭完了就开始渐渐缓和，但是还是贴在瑟兰迪尔怀里。  
瑟兰迪尔搂着他才见第二次面的儿子。莱戈拉斯的身体很暖和，抱起来很舒服。虽然衣服破旧，但是仍然保持着整洁。瑟兰迪尔本来设想流浪儿肯定干净不到哪去。但是他却能闻到莱戈拉斯头发上的香味，虽然只是那种廉价的肥皂香。但是这小子在他面前毫不掩饰的哭起来，把瑟兰迪尔的心都哭软了。

爱隆家的孩子不少，多到爱隆觉得烦，总是嫌家里太吵了。但是以前爱隆的孩子小的时候，谁受了委屈，从门外跑过来扑向爱隆求安慰的时候，瑟兰迪尔别提多羡慕了。  
他想起来以前爱隆把小小的暮星抱在腿上，擦去暮星脸上的灰尘，又重新给暮星梳好辫子。爱隆非常乐在其中。暮星公主小时候漂亮的和洋娃娃一样，格外受爱隆的偏爱，按照爱隆的话就是，暮星向我笑一下，我都觉得自己要融化了。  
现在他也有孩子可以疼爱了。  
虽然这个孩子年纪大了点，但是不妨碍他充满父爱。  
瑟兰迪尔拉着莱戈拉斯走向浴室，手里还不忘拿过莱戈拉斯放在一旁的浴巾和睡衣。他这里没有给莱戈拉斯穿的衣服，只能给他自己穿的睡衣。  
莱戈拉斯发现他进了浴室之后，他的父亲似乎不仅不准备离开，还准备替他脱衣服。  
“我来帮你洗澡，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔一脸关怀。  
“Ada，我不是生活不能自理的小孩。”  
莱戈拉斯又惊讶又害羞，现在是他们两个独处了。而他从一开始对他的父亲怀有的那种毫不正确的心思，总是不断的被勾出来。如果他刚才已经哭过一场为了他得之不易的父亲，那么现在他的情绪缓和了，他能顾得上其他事情了。  
比如瑟兰迪尔要给他洗澡。  
莱戈拉斯知道，这大概是因为瑟兰迪尔总是想对他好一点，比如那些父母们为自己半大的孩子洗澡。  
可是在莱戈拉斯眼里，他总觉得这种举动有点太过暧昧了。  
首先是因为他的年纪比那些需要父母洗澡的孩子要大得多，以及他并不是完全问心无愧。  
但是瑟兰迪尔还是被赶了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得大概是莱戈拉斯害羞。刚才莱戈拉斯的哭泣彻底激发了他的保护欲。从来没有精灵在他的怀里哭过。或者说从来没有什么精灵有这样的机会。  
然后瑟兰迪尔坐在床边盯着浴室门开始冷静下来。一开始他只是想接下来该怎么和莱戈拉斯相处。  
但是回顾他一开始见到莱戈拉斯的想法，瑟兰迪尔现在有些无地自容。

其实刚开始看到这个年轻精灵的脸蛋，瑟兰迪尔不是没动过其他的心思。如果其他的抢匪，早就被他三拳两脚打得不能动。 

这也就是为什么他出言逗弄，还把莱戈拉斯那样打了一顿。  
一方面瑟兰迪尔觉得莱戈拉斯还有潜力，或许值得培养。另外一方面，他不得不承认，莱戈拉斯吸引他。聪明又对什么都不服气，灵敏又警觉，自己有点脾气，也不算特别的规矩，长得还好看。  
但那绝对不是他应该对着自己的孩子产生的那种吸引。  
当莱戈拉斯出现在飞船上时，这个年轻精灵有些眼馋的来回打量他穿军装的样子。瑟兰迪尔都看在眼里了，他当然知道自己穿这身军装是个什么样。  
其实瑟兰迪尔回来之后是故意换的衣服，他一般不会没事把整套密林军队的制服穿上。他大多时候只是穿精灵的衣服，或者在各个星系都普遍流行的人族的衣服。虽然兽人们还是不讲究，但是精灵们总是关心穿着。  
瑟兰迪尔当时的想法就是假如这个快要成年的精灵选择让他当一晚的金主，他是愿意为这个好看又有趣的精灵破个例的。 不过当时他在打莱戈拉斯的屁股的时候，确实注意到了这个年轻精灵有个什么样的好看身体。瑟兰迪尔心里还认为，如果有机会，他很愿意再打几下。  
严格说来，他甚至和莱戈拉斯有些暗示的调过情。  
他在知道莱戈拉斯是他儿子之前，开的玩笑真真假假。他还问过莱戈拉斯想不想卖给他。  
瑟兰迪尔正在清除自己这些不合适的思绪，他很喜欢莱戈拉斯，但是不能是那种喜欢。刚才他牵着莱戈拉斯的手的时候，就已经发现自己下意识的行为似乎有些不妥了。  
他当然知道自己不应该十指紧扣的去牵莱戈拉斯，但他本能的就是那么牵上去了，庆幸的是莱戈拉斯没说什么。可能这个小精灵不懂得这些，瑟兰迪尔宽慰自己，虽然莱戈拉斯挺机灵，但是并不代表他什么都明白。  
当然了，如果莱戈拉斯愿意主动的亲近他，比如时常让他抱一下，那他就很心满意足了。  
然后瑟兰迪尔顺着打开的浴室门看到他的儿子走了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在那儿没法动了。  
莱戈拉斯抬手正拿浴巾擦拭湿漉漉的长发。因为沐浴所以耳朵尖有些红了。而他只穿了一件长袖的睡袍上衣，盖住大腿根往下一些的地方。  
两条修长光裸的大腿，干净的脚背踩在柔软的地毯上，胸口的扣子只扣了一半。  
“ada，你要怎么帮我上药？我先吃点东西。”  
莱戈拉斯无论到哪里都能适应的自如，就好像这里是他常住的地方似的。莱戈拉斯打量四周，往有食物的地方去了。  
“你的裤子呢，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔避而不答，语气有些尖锐。  
“裤子有点长，裤腰也不合适。”  
莱戈拉斯毫不在意的解释着，凑到瑟兰迪尔卧室的一个桌子边，拿起水杯喝了点水。那是瑟兰迪尔的杯子，很显然莱戈拉斯不准备讲究这些。然后又把切好的水果往嘴里塞。  
莱戈拉斯低着头，浴巾搭在脑袋上盖住一半，还不时的伸手擦擦头发。  
但他微微扫了一眼墙壁上金属画框的反光，这个角度能看到他父亲的脸。莱戈拉斯的手顿了一下，然后不露声色的吃掉了最后一片苹果。  
“趴到床上来。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍床铺，然后起身去拿药。  
他已经脱了军装的外套，被莱戈拉斯哭湿了。现在只有里面一件浅色的衬衫和领带。  
瑟兰迪尔从隔壁房间转回来，看到莱戈拉斯正趴在床上低头翻他床边的平板电脑。锁骨能看到，头发已经干了一些，金色的，垂在后背和胸前，腿陷在柔软的被子里。  
睡衣后摆皱着，隐约看见屁股。  
瑟兰迪尔再一次强行冷静下来。越是不愿意多想，越是往不该想的地方去了。  
“想看点电影吗？”瑟兰迪尔坐到莱戈拉斯身边，下意识的扯开领带，解开一粒扣子。他就是觉得有点难以呼吸。  
莱戈拉斯侧过头来，等着瑟兰迪尔帮他。  
忘了莱戈拉斯不识字。  
他左手撑着自己，右手伸过去触碰屏幕。莱戈拉斯实在是懒惰，他把平板电脑摊在床上一点都没想着扶起来让瑟兰迪尔顺手一些。瑟兰迪尔只能凑过去伸手。  
然后他教莱戈拉斯怎么选电影，顺便掐了一下莱戈拉斯的脸。  
他的儿子抗议的用手肘赶开他。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。  
“我掐一下有什么大不了的，刚才谁把脸都哭肿了。”  
“我连眼睛都没有肿，ada。”莱戈拉斯显然被屏幕里的电影吸引了。顺手把自己的睡衣往上拉，露出了腰和屁股。  
“谢谢你，ada。”莱戈拉斯说。  
瑟兰迪尔不得不再一次集中精力。  
腰线流畅，屁股因为趴伏着，浑圆挺翘，上面都是一道道被木条抽出来的痕迹。莱戈拉斯的腿放松的分开着。  
然后莱戈拉斯的后腰被牢牢按住了。  
“ada？”  
莱戈拉斯感到诧异，放下屏幕回头看。  
按着他腰的手抬起，重重的打了一下他的屁股。这一下挨在莱戈拉斯毫无遮挡的屁股上，的确是够受的。差点把莱戈拉斯的眼眶又弄红了。  
不过现在瑟兰迪尔是他的父亲，所以莱戈拉斯的心底里似乎没有那么大意见。  
当然了，还是要撑起来反抗一下的。  
以及毫无悬念的被瑟兰迪尔再一次用同样的姿势别住了一边的胳膊。  
“莱戈拉斯，别以为你是我儿子了，我就不舍得揍你。”瑟兰迪尔的声音在卧室里响起，现在莱戈拉斯才真是哪儿也逃不了。  
“老东西，我看你是更舍得了。”莱戈拉斯觉得这个巴掌挨的毫无理由，于是顶嘴。  
这回瑟兰迪尔毫不客气的又打了两下。换回两声哀嚎。

瑟兰迪尔用手揉捏了一下莱戈拉斯的屁股。重叠的抽打痕迹上，又出现了通红的掌印，皮肤滚烫。  
“满嘴胡话的小流氓，睡裤怎么不合适了？”  
莱戈拉斯回头。  
“你怎么发现的？”  
瑟兰迪尔刚才就觉得有什么不对劲。他明明为了照顾莱戈拉斯比他矮的身高，找了一条用裤带能系紧的睡裤。莱戈拉斯故意不穿。瑟兰迪尔很快就反应过来，莱戈拉斯从刚才开始就在不着痕迹的试探他。  
其实莱戈拉斯只是好奇，初遇时是只有他这么想，还是他的父亲也有同样的想法。莱戈拉斯不是那种有什么想法能太忍在心里的，至少对他来说，遮遮掩掩不是最好的生存之道。因为他已经看到过太多的虚情假意和欺骗隐瞒，那些都没什么好下场。而且他从来不活在不明不白中，未知对他来说是一种危险。尤其是他的父亲对他的感情里，夹杂着他不知道的东西。  
“你从刚才就一直在刻意试探我。”  
瑟兰迪尔直指要害，看莱戈拉斯默认了，索性扯过莱戈拉斯直接按到自己腿上。  
现在莱戈拉斯有点后悔刚才的举动了。或许试探的太过明显，瑟兰迪尔是个人物，他和瑟兰迪尔耍心眼当然要冒着被看出来的风险。  
而他的屁股可能要替他还债。  
“莱戈拉斯，从今天开始，虽然我会很宠着你，但你必须要遵守我的规矩。”  
“ada，”莱戈拉斯毫无意义的呼唤着他的父亲。  
他被按趴在瑟兰迪尔的腿上，他的父亲双腿修长，还穿着部队的军靴。然后他的屁股被再一次用力打了一下。  
“第一，如果你想耍小聪明，就不要被我看出来。”  
莱戈拉斯放弃挣扎，因为他发现他并不介意瑟兰迪尔这样训斥他或者揍他。他不知道为什么，但是被瑟兰迪尔严厉管束的感觉似乎能够提醒他，瑟兰迪尔在关注他。当他趴伏在瑟兰迪尔的腿上，又在这种封闭的空间里，他会有种错觉那就是世界上只剩下他们两个。如此的私密却亲近。他不会让任何其他的精灵这样惩罚他。那只是属于他对瑟兰迪尔的唯一的臣服和顺从。  
“第二，不许再偷抢。”  
“撬锁也不可以？”回答他的是他自己的两声哀嚎。  
“第三，”瑟兰迪尔顿了一下，却什么都没说。  
“第三什么，ada？”  
瑟兰迪尔伸手拿起旁边的药膏，把莱戈拉斯的睡衣往上又捞了捞，开始涂抹莱戈拉斯可怜的屁股。  
“哪有那么多规矩。”  
瑟兰迪尔小声的说了一句，心情很好的轻轻捏了捏莱戈拉斯被打得通红的屁股。  
瑟兰迪尔的腰被莱戈拉斯的胳膊肘生气的撞了一下。瑟兰迪尔警告的把手放在莱戈拉斯屁股上，莱戈拉斯立即不敢动了。  
父子两个沉默了一阵子，莱戈拉斯想了想，其实瑟兰迪尔并没有因为他试探的理由而生气。甚至瑟兰迪尔并没有真的生气。这说明在他的试探里，瑟兰迪尔默认了某些作为父亲本不该默认的东西。假如瑟兰迪尔想要掩饰，莱戈拉斯一定什么都看不出来。  
莱戈拉斯不会傻到任由这个机会溜走，假装他们只是父子关系。所以他决定主动开口询问。  
“ada，我第一次见就有点喜欢你，现在也还是喜欢你。这样是不是不对？”  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔轻手轻脚的给他上药的时候，直接发问。莱戈拉斯小声补充“就是你很迷人的那种喜欢。”他觉得他没有必要刻意隐瞒这样的情绪，一来对他是种折磨，莱戈拉斯自由惯了，不太容易约束自己，二来瑟兰迪尔肯定能看出来。  
“所以你试探我？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头。  
“你有什么问题想问我吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯上好药，把莱戈拉斯拉起来，“不要让衣服碰到药。”  
莱戈拉斯痛痛快快的把上衣也脱了。瑟兰迪尔的眼神马上就有点不一样了。  
“ada，你用这种眼神看着我，不怕我的母亲生气吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔只是笑了笑，然后摇摇头。眼神还浅浅的打量了一番莱戈拉斯一丝不挂的身体。  
“官方和事实，你选择听哪一个？”


	6. 遇见最好的6（Meet the best)

精灵是一个一心一意的种族。当一个精灵已经有伴侣的时候，是绝对不会招惹新的精灵的。这是嵌入在血液和基因里的特征，是一种本能。就像兽人始终长成那样，迈雅拥有魔法，矮人都不高。  
所以莱戈拉斯知道，假如瑟兰迪尔对他的想法属实，那么说明他的父亲现在一定是单身的。  
“ada，”莱戈拉斯心里大概猜得出来，瑟兰迪尔敢于承认某些超出他作为父亲这个范围的情绪，那说明他的来历里面可能还大有文章。“事实。”  
“我独身很多年了，如果你能猜得出来。事实上你的母亲，并不是精灵，但是我不敢肯定对方的性别。但是她不在了。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯目瞪口呆的表情。他就知道假如他的儿子找到了，他向对方解释这件事情的时候，一定会看到这种表情。  
“ada，你是不是有什么特殊的癖好？我该庆幸我没有长出尾巴或者什么来吗？”  
莱戈拉斯一脸嫌弃的爬到床上，捞过一个枕头抱着，在柔软的被子上趴了下来，药膏还需要晾一下。莱戈拉斯独自长大，他对温暖很期待，但是他实在无法对他从未见过的事情产生强烈感情，他甚至从来没敢妄想过有父母的生活，即使瑟兰迪尔现在谈起他的母亲。  
他从孤儿到突然拥有父亲已经是上天的眷顾，所以从一开始瑟兰迪尔敢对他萌生这样的念头和想法，他就知道他的来历肯定不是一两句话能总结完的。他从他父亲的态度，就能够隐约感觉到或许瑟兰迪尔剩下的，就只有他这个孩子了。

瑟兰迪尔靠坐在床上，从上往下看着一丝不挂的莱戈拉斯，伸手弹了一下莱戈拉斯的额头。  
“听我讲你母亲的时候严肃点。”  
莱戈拉斯笑了，“那你愿意看我长出尾巴吗，ada？”  
“不愿意。”瑟兰迪尔虚伪的回答，露出一副正经的表情。其实瑟兰迪尔心想，要是现在莱戈拉斯身上有根毛茸茸的尾巴，对着他摇来摇去，他保证他什么事情都做得出来。  
这个口不对心的表情把莱戈拉斯逗得更开心了。  
“你的身体里有我的灵魂碎片，不仅是血肉和基因。”  
这时瑟兰迪尔才收敛起表情，开始认真的和莱戈拉斯说。  
当时整个中土宇宙在内战，精灵和矮人还有兽人，各自有自己的星系，互相攻击，也不忘对其他的宇宙进行拓展。  
精灵和兽人在同一时间找到了另外一个宇宙，精灵们把那个通过虫洞找到的宇宙叫做西渡宇宙。在西渡，有一片神奇的星云，里面的行星居然有魔法能量。  
这就是精灵族的神话里，维拉昆塔的发源地。神的星球。精灵们充满敬畏，所以派遣了小飞船悄悄进入那片星云。那是在中土宇宙历三千的时候，当时欧洛费尔还在，瑟兰迪尔带领着一支密林的飞船舰队，试图探索。  
那里的植物和精灵的行星很相似 。瑟兰迪尔在进入星云时遭到兽人舰队的攻击。当瑟兰迪尔和队伍走散，昏迷在一片草丛边上的时候。  
他遇到了一只独角兽。  
那是一种上古神兽，精灵族记载里的万物之神。  
独角兽用头伏在他胸口，用魔法救了他。  
或许因为这是灵兽，和瑟兰迪尔相处了几天之后，独角兽竟然想要跟他上飞船，咬着他的衣服，依依不舍。  
一开始瑟兰迪尔并不想带走独角兽，因为这片星球是独角兽的家。但是在兽人舰队的狙击之下，他不得不匆匆上船，他怕独角兽被兽人抓去，因此只好带着独角兽离开。  
在瑟兰迪尔呆在舰队里的很长时间，这只独角兽都愉快的在飞船的走廊里走来走去，晚上在瑟兰迪尔的卧室地板上睡觉。独角兽全身都是淡淡的魔法光芒，似乎是一种魔法的集合体。从动物角度来说，瑟兰迪尔的医疗队给出了一份详细的分析，他们测不出独角兽的心跳和身体结构。因为现有的设备遇到独角兽都失灵了，甚至无法拍摄独角兽。连通过摄像头都没法看到独角兽。  
但是瑟兰迪尔和船上的军队，都能实实在在摸到独角兽温暖的皮毛，看到魔法光芒。独角兽不吃也不喝。但是有时候路过飞船上的盆栽，盆栽会枯萎。独角兽吸收自然的能量。  
“ada，这和我到底有什么关系？”  
莱戈拉斯认真听了半天，完全是一个不相关的故事。而他的注意力完全被瑟兰迪尔说话时的眼睛所吸引，瑟兰迪尔看着他，眼神里藏着一丝笑意。那种完完全全对他又耐心又喜爱的眼神，看的莱戈拉斯心里欢呼雀跃。瑟兰迪尔真的很喜欢他。而现在莱戈拉斯只想让他的父亲再抱抱他。莱戈拉斯不愿意承认，他喜欢更暖和一点的温度。从小就是，他会选择盖更多的被子，把自己包裹起来。而现在终于有瑟兰迪尔的拥抱了，以后他可以少盖点。  
或者少穿点。——莱戈拉斯脑子里的一个声音被他赶开。  
“耐心点，马上就要说到你了。”瑟兰迪尔伸手拍拍那颗金色的脑袋。  
莱戈拉斯的头仰的酸了，听了很久的故事也有点累。他蹭到瑟兰迪尔的身边，瑟兰迪尔扯过一件浴袍让莱戈拉斯披上。药膏已经干了。这件浴袍是瑟兰迪尔早上随意扔在床边的，莱戈拉斯披着浴袍，心想这是他的父亲穿过的，连这浴袍都看着很亲切。  
瑟兰迪尔伸出手臂，莱戈拉斯很迅速的贴到瑟兰迪尔的怀里，然后扑了个空，倒在床上。瑟兰迪尔笑着站起来，无视儿子的抗议，走进更衣室去换衣服。  
这身军装穿的够久了，他还没有总是在自己的起居室里穿制服的习惯。  
“ada，为什么我不能看你换衣服。”  
为了表示诚意，他可都脱光了。  
瑟兰迪尔在更衣室里听到莱戈拉斯在外面喊。  
“你想看？”  
瑟兰迪尔换好衣服，靠到门边上看着床上的莱戈拉斯。  
其是瑟兰迪尔也没穿上什么，里面只是一条内裤，外面是和莱戈拉斯身上差不多款式的睡袍。  
这回轮到莱戈拉斯的表情有点不对了，睡袍的带子没有系起来，结实的胸膛和腹肌都能看到，修长的腿，和莱戈拉斯想的一样。瑟兰迪尔的身材当然是很好的，军队出身的他一直坚持锻炼，身手也高超。所以莱戈拉斯的眼神不大老实的扫过内裤遮盖的地方。  
看着挺大的。莱戈拉斯心里恍恍惚惚的评价着，不敢深入去想。  
“你看哪里呢，我的儿子？”  
瑟兰迪尔上床靠到原处，“ada，你可以先一句话总结我的来历吗？”莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔平坦结实的腹部，今天第二次觉得有点害羞。  
他的父亲怎么这么帅。而且离他太近了。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯的表情，心情很好。他故意推开凑近的儿子，把睡衣严严实实的捂住了。  
“你就是维拉昆塔的史诗里记载的，创世神之子。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
在精灵史诗里，有这样一个诗篇：  
被选择的精灵奉献出一片灵魂  
迈雅的魔法为神之子创造身体  
在万物之神的魔力与奉献之下  
创世神之子将会诞生  
说的很直白，但是和其他的史诗故事一样，对精灵们的意义也仅仅是精灵神话传说体系的一部分。那个偶然打开的虫洞却突然之间闭合了。瑟兰迪尔当时还不知道，西渡宇宙在近几百年之内都没有重新被找到。  
“所以，ada，我喜欢你，是可以被允许的吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔刚想继续说，就被莱戈拉斯打断了。他看着莱戈拉斯。“我和你说了这么多，你就关心这个事情？”  
莱戈拉斯已经把自己卷进被子里，打着哈欠。“说实话，从另外一个宇宙开始。我就什么也没听懂了。而且你说着说着，就都是精灵语。”对他来说，独角兽，维拉昆塔，神之子，都是很陌生的精灵词汇，瑟兰迪尔习惯性的用精灵语，而莱戈拉斯除了宇宙通用语，紧紧懂一点点精灵的语言，大部分还都是脏话。  
“真不容易。”瑟兰迪尔索性平躺，把莱戈拉斯捞过来。“你还坚持的挺久，我以为你都听懂了。”  
莱戈拉斯满意的枕到他父亲的胸口，还把手也放了上去。  
“我刚才只是一直在盯着你的脸而已，你应该庆幸自己长得帅。”  
“再次感谢你。”瑟兰迪尔无奈又觉得有点好笑。  
莱戈拉斯的受教育程度之低现在才让瑟兰迪尔有了深刻的感受。这个小文盲能坚持这么久已经很不错了。莱戈拉斯靠在他身边的枕头上，手里玩着他垂在枕边的长发。瑟兰迪尔的头发比莱戈拉斯长很多，这似乎格外引起了莱戈拉斯的关注。  
而这个小子还特别喜欢动手动脚的，不老实的手都快伸到他睡袍里面了。瑟兰迪尔发现和小流氓也讲究不了那么多。莱戈拉斯不过就是想亲近他，他也根本无法抗拒自己的儿子这么依赖他。  
“莱戈拉斯，你还没成年。而且我们今天才刚认识。”  
虽然莱戈拉斯已经看起来和成年精灵差不多了，但是瑟兰迪尔不希望在他们认识的第一天，就和莱戈拉斯做更多的事情。  
“ada，你在想什么呢？”  
莱戈拉斯抬起头来一脸嫌弃，“我只不过把手伸到你的浴袍里，你就已经在幻想我们做爱了？”  
这话说的太直白，搞得瑟兰迪尔反倒有点不好意思。  
“我只是在顾虑，和象征圣洁的创世神之子过分亲密，我会不会被维拉昆塔诅咒。”瑟兰迪尔用精灵语小声嘀咕。这的确是他的孩子没错，但是为什么会是他和莱戈拉斯。为什么他们会被选择？瑟兰迪尔之前一直沉浸在寻找莱戈拉斯的事情当中，但是现在抱着莱戈拉斯，他心里有种前所未有的踏实。他开始隐隐有新的担忧。  
不过只有他知道莱戈拉斯的来历。  
“答应我莱戈拉斯，你一定要按照官方的说法来回答自己的身世。”  
“通用语，ada，通用语。”  
莱戈拉斯今天受够了折腾，在午后的时间里，他被瑟兰迪尔的体温包围着，渐渐放松下来，开始进入梦乡。他的ada又在说些他听不懂的精灵语了，莱戈拉斯感觉药膏的确管用，今天是他有生以来最美好的一天。


	7. 遇见最好的7（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯醒来的时候床是空着的，他看着天花板反应了一会儿才想起来他白天的经历。瑟兰迪尔正坐在桌边，桌边地板上有一个破纸箱莱戈拉斯看着眼熟，以及桌上的东西。  
“ada，你把我的家当都拿过来了？”莱戈拉斯翻了个身赖在床上，看着瑟兰迪尔正在他的东西里面翻翻找找，很有兴趣的样子。  
“瑞文戴尔的军队勋章？”瑟兰迪尔拿起一个有点生锈的徽章。  
“这是阿拉贡送给我的，因为我喝酒赢了他。我只见过他一次。”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，他当然认识爱隆的养子阿拉贡，所以莱戈拉斯一开始喊阿拉贡，他知道那是说谎。阿拉贡游历星际，在浪人当中很有声望，瑟兰迪尔以为莱戈拉斯只是胡说，没想到他们还真的见过。  
“你还能喝酒？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头。  
“你没成年就能喝很多酒？”  
莱戈拉斯得意的点点头。  
“以后不许你喝了。”  
瑟兰迪尔躲过莱戈拉斯扔来的枕头。  
“我不要你管。”莱戈拉斯顶嘴。  
瑟兰迪尔作势开始挽袖子，往莱戈拉斯这边来。  
“我错了我错了。”莱戈拉斯缩回被子里，立即没了气势。  
显然在莱戈拉斯熟睡的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经翻看过他的所有东西。他的那些毫无价值的破烂被瑟兰迪尔整齐的摆回纸箱里。纸箱一直放在房间角落，每次搬家就把东西放进纸箱。甚至都装不满，反正搬走就是了。  
瑟兰迪尔的士兵费了好大的力气才找到莱戈拉斯住的地方，一个贫民窟里的小阁楼，有一扇天窗，屋顶还是木板。  
刚好下午下大雨，小阁楼里开始下小雨。  
也就比垃圾桶好一点的一个地方，瑟兰迪尔在走廊里听士兵的汇报，接过莱戈拉斯的所有家当，把箱子捧在手里。他转身看到莱戈拉斯在床上熟睡的脸庞，毫无防备，天真单纯。他在密林行星上甚至有基金会来专门救助这种星际战争后留下的孤儿，让那些小精灵们好好的去学校。而他自己的儿子却流落在中立行星之上，还是最乱的一个地方。  
就在此时瑟兰迪尔的侍从问他要不要给莱戈拉斯准备一个房间，瑟兰迪尔低头看了看箱子里的破玩意，轻声说，先让他住在我房间里吧。  
现在瑟兰迪尔的书桌上多了个有点丑陋的用螺丝和铁条拼起来的小机器人摆设，他好奇的在看文件的时候用手戳了一下。  
“这是你自己做的？”房间那头的莱戈拉斯含糊答应了一声。  
当莱戈拉斯听说他的父亲愿意让他留在这个房间里住。高兴的从床上爬起来，决定安放他的东西。舍不得扔掉的旧衣服被瑟兰迪尔强制性的拿给侍从清洗——至少洗干净了才能放到更衣室的柜子里。  
其他的都是一些扳手，螺丝刀。据说莱戈拉斯打零工的时候用，被放进瑟兰迪尔的一个工具箱里。以及一个狗链——莱戈拉斯曾帮助一个流浪的姑娘赶走两个小混混，那姑娘把自己珍藏的“项链”送给他做谢礼。瑟兰迪尔为了认可莱戈拉斯的勇敢，在自己的领带夹和袖扣中间腾出一个位置来摆放这个项圈。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯一件件兴奋的细数这些东西的来历，特意空出他书柜的两个格子让莱戈拉斯摆放。他的起居室里面，从来没有出现过这样的东西，甚至连他的垃圾桶里的东西都比这些好。因为瑟兰迪尔一向都是很讲究的，还特别爱干净。但是当他看着莱戈拉斯着迷的重新把一卷铁丝折成一只小狗的形状放在他窗台上昂贵的花瓶旁边，瑟兰迪尔觉得整个房间都因为莱戈拉斯的到来而更明亮了。  
莱戈拉斯一开始会以为瑟兰迪尔嫌弃他的东西。毕竟他的父亲是那种传说中见识广博的家伙，那可是一个星球的统治者。但是瑟兰迪尔并没有，反而热心的腾出各种地方来让他放置那些连莱戈拉斯自己都觉得配不上这里的破东西。  
这让莱戈拉斯格外的感激瑟兰迪尔。  
以至于在晚餐前，瑟兰迪尔坐在椅子上，他的儿子从后面搂着他的脖子，开心的亲了一下他的脸颊。  
瑟兰迪尔心里得意的简直想欢呼，满足自己孩子的小愿望，竟换来这样大的甜头。莱戈拉斯还说谢谢。  
他儿子真好哄。  
瑟兰迪尔十分有成就感。  
“ada，你还是没有回答我，我可不可以喜欢你。”瑟兰迪尔坐在起居室的吧台上，和莱戈拉斯面对面吃着送来的晚餐。  
莱戈拉斯没什么站相的靠着吧台吃东西，动作像饿久了的小狗在啃骨头。刚才他坐下，然后皱着眉捂着屁股弹了起来，瑟兰迪尔忍不住笑出声来，莱戈拉斯半天没搭理他。  
直到吃了一点东西，莱戈拉斯才抬头问。  
瑟兰迪尔扯了张纸巾替莱戈拉斯擦擦嘴角。这小子总是搞突然袭击，满以为能绕过的问题，其实莱戈拉斯心里很有数。  
“可以。”  
回答的干脆又利落，瑟兰迪尔心情很好的继续斯文的吃饭，看着莱戈拉斯有些怀疑的盯着他，还不忘把一块牛肉用叉子塞进嘴里。研究了一会儿之后，莱戈拉斯愉快的放下心来。瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯在观察他，看他是不是说谎。这个小子心里还是很在意这件事的。  
“下一步我会先教你有个好吃相。”瑟兰迪尔挑挑眉头。在他面前可以，但是王子在外面要有个样子。  
突然间莱戈拉斯收敛了，慢了下来，挺直腰板装模作样的学着瑟兰迪尔拿刀叉和吃东西。神似形似，一模一样。就好像莱戈拉斯天生是个养尊处优的精灵，从小受到了良好的礼仪训练。  
瑟兰迪尔有趣的看了一会儿，然后开口：  
“在我面前就不要装了。”  
莱戈拉斯立即继续低头猛吃。  
“ada喜欢我？”莱戈拉斯喝了口饮料。  
“喜欢。”瑟兰迪尔诚心诚意的回答。  
“以后不许再抛弃我了。”莱戈拉斯毫不在意的吃掉盘子里最后一块牛扒，看了一眼瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔苦笑。说到底还是心存委屈，只不过一直没表现出来。而且压抑的相当好。  
就在瑟兰迪尔看到莱戈拉斯在水槽边洗手时，他看着莱戈拉斯的侧脸，突然敏锐的意识到，莱戈拉斯对情绪的掩饰和控制能力，非常强。这不是他这个年纪的精灵能做得到的，甚至瑟兰迪尔这个年纪的很多精灵都做不到。连面对他的父亲，他都能在必须的时候进行忍耐。莱戈拉斯会看他的脸色，有十足的分寸，知道什么时候该说什么，该做什么。总是顺顺利利得到他想要的，却还能讨他父亲的欢心。瑟兰迪尔甚至感觉到有些脊背发凉，这个小子到底有几分的真心，刚才所做的一切，是莱戈拉斯装出来，还是他真的就是这样的？他还不知道莱戈拉斯都经历过什么。但是如果莱戈拉斯能利用那么多细节来左右他的情绪，拿捏他的想法，那么这个孩子比他想象的要可怕的多。尤其是在权力的面前，莱戈拉斯产生了超出范围的念想。瑟兰迪尔看过太多的王族内战和血亲残杀，他担心莱戈拉斯并不是他看起来的那样单纯。  
“ada。”  
突然莱戈拉斯看向他，露出受伤的表情。  
“你怀疑我？”  
瑟兰迪尔惊讶，又因为心思被戳破而有些慌张。  
“我说对了吗，ada？”莱戈拉斯再一次发问，语气相当不客气。  
瑟兰迪尔哑口无言，他的确不应该这么去想莱戈拉斯，他用思考敌人的方式去揣测了莱戈拉斯，可是那是他的儿子，他不该用惯有的思维去看莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯如果真有那样阴沉的心思，他满可以在瓦尔坦行星上找一个真正的金主，带他进入上流社会，不用再当流浪儿。像他这样的年轻孩子非常之有市场，莱戈拉斯如果真懂得钻营，瑟兰迪尔可看过不少苦出身却攀的很高的。  
可是莱戈拉斯没有这样做，他甚至对生活还很乐观。  
瑟兰迪尔有些不忍，又因为自己这样揣摩了莱戈拉斯而有些羞愧。  
莱戈拉斯低头看了看地板，再次抬头，眼眶却有些红了。露出一丝掩饰不住的愤怒。  
“你是统治者，看惯了阴谋，就把我也往坏处想。”莱戈拉斯声音有些发抖，“但是，”莱戈拉斯抿住嘴，似乎忍住要说出更难听的话来，他沉默了一会儿才继续开口，“我只不过是怕你再次扔掉我。”  
所以他才格外小心翼翼的观察瑟兰迪尔。因为他毕竟是个流浪儿，他和他的父亲差距太多也太大了。瑟兰迪尔看惯了精灵王族的那种孩子，在他面前理所当然的说着精灵语。其实刚才莱戈拉斯已经听不下去了，他不是不想知道自己的身世，而是总让他的父亲放低姿态来迁就着他，他怕瑟兰迪尔最终觉得有这样的儿子是件厌烦的事。再加上，瑟兰迪尔是那么的好。他当然害怕在这种情况下，再次失去他的父亲。  
纯粹的孩子的恐惧。  
莱戈拉斯不是真的什么都不怕。  
“莱戈拉斯，如果你愿意听我说完你所有的身世，你就会知道，我从来没有想过抛弃你。无论你之前经历过什么，现在我都只是想补偿你。”瑟兰迪尔解释，假如因为他的态度而把莱戈拉斯惹的伤心了，那他真的不算是个称职的父亲。当时遗失自己的儿子，本就是他此生最大的错误。  
以及他现在才意识到，莱戈拉斯有多么的喜欢他。莱戈拉斯甚至对失去他，有一种深深的恐惧。这对莱戈拉斯来说不仅是一个极大的弱点，还是个死穴。莱戈拉斯极尽所能的掩饰，不过是自保的本能。这无法无天的小流氓唯一的小心思和自尊心，都在他产生怀疑的那一瞬间，被他亲自碾碎了。  
这也就是莱戈拉斯为什么要掩饰自己，因为莱戈拉斯很快就意识到，他的父亲想要摧毁他，无论是从精神还是生活，都是很容易的事情。太过喜欢就只能被牵着走。从他遇到瑟兰迪尔的时候，就已经被困在一座无形的牢笼里，倒不是说莱戈拉斯对此有什么意见，他只是希望他的父亲能真正的喜欢他，他想做唯一那个瑟兰迪尔最重视最喜欢的。他想要他父亲对他全部的爱。  
瑟兰迪尔也是刚刚发现，莱戈拉斯没有他想象的成熟，的确太有天赋，似乎聪明的有些过头了，带着任性和敏感，莱戈拉斯不敢放开自己的心。他们只认识了一天，莱戈拉斯很缺乏安全感。而他作为莱戈拉斯的父亲，还没有及时的察觉到自己儿子的心情。他没有伴随着莱戈拉斯长大，他对莱戈拉斯不了解。  
“过来，莱戈拉斯，我向你道歉。”  
瑟兰迪尔招呼莱戈拉斯到他身边，他还坐在吧台边的椅子上。莱戈拉斯站在他面前，微微抬起手臂想要让他拥抱，瑟兰迪尔抓住莱戈拉斯的手，把他的儿子拉的更近一些。  
莱戈拉斯看出来他的父亲真心的满怀歉意，于是小声的抱怨了两句，似乎是兽人语不讲道理，很不够意思之类的话。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯蓝色的眼睛，他感觉自己似乎深陷其中。他直到现在才完全的看清莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯此时此刻让他看到了所有的受伤和委屈，除去一切掩饰，莱戈拉斯在他面前显露出了心里最柔软的地方，他的不自信，他的敏感，他的担心，他最脆弱的一面。可是，莱戈拉斯是神赐予他最好的礼物，他又怎能不予珍惜？就在这一刻他深受蛊惑，莱戈拉斯被他拉的更近了些，瑟兰迪尔能感觉到莱戈拉斯的鼻息，时间似乎突然静止了。瑟兰迪尔只想迫切的离莱戈拉斯更近一些，近到一个前所未有的距离。来证明他喜欢莱戈拉斯，他不会再轻易离开。  
莱戈拉斯有些惊讶，但是积极又生涩的开始配合着。他的手臂主动环绕上瑟兰迪尔的脖子，他感觉到瑟兰迪尔的手放到了他的腰上。  
他的父亲，亲吻了他。


	8. 遇见最好的8（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯被吻的喘不过气来，当瑟兰迪尔松开他的时候，莱戈拉斯的耳朵都有些红了。  
“我认为你应该反复向我道歉。”  
莱戈拉斯意犹未尽的总结。  
瑟兰迪尔失笑，毫不客气的再一次深深亲吻了莱戈拉斯。这次莱戈拉斯配合的比上次熟练了，瑟兰迪尔把手伸进莱戈拉斯的浴袍，用手指拨弄了一下其中一个乳头。莱戈拉斯发出一个惊讶的声音，却凑了上来。  
瑟兰迪尔索性扯开莱戈拉斯的浴袍，把手伸到莱戈拉斯光滑的脊背上，边亲吻边轻柔的抚摸，又碰了碰另外一边的乳头。莱戈拉斯哪里受得了这个。  
“你看，竖起来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔停下亲吻，莱戈拉斯还搂着他的脖子，瑟兰迪尔故意伸手捏了一下。看到难得直白的小流氓露出一丝真正害羞的表情。然后瑟兰迪尔忍住了继续对莱戈拉斯做些什么的举动。  
“你也好不到哪里去，ada。”莱戈拉斯低头扫了一眼，取笑瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔再次一本正经，“我只不过有点反应，不要想太多。”莱戈拉斯扑到他怀里。  
“好了，换上你的新衣服，我带你看看飞船。”瑟兰迪尔抱了抱莱戈拉斯，他努力平静了自己，然后站起来，低头亲了一下莱戈拉斯的额头。  
莱戈拉斯的情绪比刚才稳定多了，心情也好了起来。他早就对飞船很好奇，他的父亲已经愿意这么亲近他，他很高兴。他也知道瑟兰迪尔有自己的分寸，不会对他做的事情，估计暂时没戏。  
“这次我会注意用通用语和你说话，莱戈拉斯。”  
“你可以多教我几句精灵语，瑟兰迪尔。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“我的名字你都发不对音，以及，不许直呼我的名字。”  
“瑟兰迪尔。”莱戈拉斯不屈不挠，还是没读对。  
“再来，瑟兰迪尔。”瑟兰迪尔纠正。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”很快就学会了。  
莱戈拉斯换上的是一套密林军队在飞船上的便服，短袖的上衣，深色的裤子，方便跑步和攀登的军靴。瑟兰迪尔还细心的给莱戈拉斯编了精灵常用的发辫。  
一路上瑟兰迪尔教一句精灵语，莱戈拉斯就学一句。莱戈拉斯四处打量设备和零件。瑟兰迪尔带着一个工程兵，给莱戈拉斯解释一些设备的用处，通用语是什么，精灵语是什么。因为瑟兰迪尔并不是什么都明白，但是他能感觉到莱戈拉斯对他的飞船有着非常浓厚的兴趣。他早就注意到了莱戈拉斯的家当里面，多数是些零件和工具。

然后瑟兰迪尔心里在为莱戈拉斯的学习能力感到惊讶。比他军队里的一些工程实习生要学得快很多。只要告诉过莱戈拉斯一遍，教过他怎么使用。当莱戈拉斯再次遇到同样的东西，就能熟练的说出来，甚至能上手操作。就好像他用过那设备很多次似得。

瑟兰迪尔带着莱戈拉斯走到一个模拟的飞船操作台。这里有很多个模拟操作台，给军队的实习飞船驾驶员上船练习。密林行星的军校常常会送各种各样的实习生到军队来。这也是军校生考核的一部分。

一开始瑟兰迪尔只是好奇，他想看看莱戈拉斯到底能学会到什么程度。所以让两个实习生过来教莱戈拉斯怎么操作飞船。他知道莱戈拉斯甚至连每个按钮上的文字都认不得。而且操作飞船要经过很多的学习和考试。当然那是要从飞船的原理学起，这里只练习驾驶操作。  
这时瑟兰迪尔的秘书来核实明天见索林的事情，瑟兰迪尔不得不从莱戈拉斯身边走开，他去的有点久。等他回来的时候，莱戈拉斯正站在其中一个操作台边看一个实习生操作。  
“你这一步做错了。”  
莱戈拉斯看了一会儿，突然开口。  
实习生停下了手，有些疑惑。  
莱戈拉斯指着其中两个按钮。说“你应该在启动之前把防护罩先升级到A，目标星球雾霭3的星云里有陨石，会把你的飞船撞坏。”  
“莱戈拉斯你是真的懂还是在瞎说？”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀。  
“在启动前，模拟语音广播里面说了雾霭3有陨石。”  
瑟兰迪尔看了看屏幕上方，模拟任务里面介绍星球的一栏里，大概有二十多条注意事项，其中有这么一条。  
但是瑟兰迪尔知道模拟飞船的语音广播，说的很快。  
“我听得懂广播。”莱戈拉斯心不在焉的回答。通用语至少他熟悉。  
“你都能记住？”  
“这难道很难么？”莱戈拉斯没抬头看旁边的瑟兰迪尔，盯着屏幕反问。  
实习生正在纠正操作顺序，莱戈拉斯似乎又发现了什么错处，伸手帮实习生把一个他漏掉的按键按了下去。“你得赶紧启动飞船右侧的武器，避开第一颗陨石的时候，你的船是向右翻转的，那你左边的武器就没什么用处了。你看屏幕上一个大陨石，从你的右边飞来了，直接冲着你的飞船右侧。”  
莱戈拉斯认真的看操作屏幕上显现的雾霭3行星的陨石轨道录像，飞船操作台正在模拟避开大大小小的陨石。  
实习生暂停了模拟屏幕上的画面，似乎不大相信他应该启动右侧的武器。  
操作台上一共十个屏幕，能够显示飞船整个360度的情况。正式的飞船有几十块屏幕，需要几个驾驶员配合，这是小型的模拟操作台，只训练一个驾驶员。他们背后还有真正的完全模拟飞船的大驾驶台。  
模拟驾驶仓很大，有很多练习的操作台。大部分操作台都聚集着三三两两的实习生或者教授驾驶的军官。  
莱戈拉斯指着一个右边一块屏幕上方毫不起眼的陨石边角影像，几乎会被忽视的一个地方。瑟兰迪尔知道这是这套模拟飞行的一个难点，从他当初在军校的时候，就挂掉了无数学生。  
“前面的陨石挡住了你的视线，但是你看在屏幕角落，这个角，说明这颗陨石特别大，你如果现在不启动，下一个画面，我保证你肯定会看到这颗陨石直接向你的右侧撞过来。”  
莱戈拉斯想了想，继续补充：  
“从刚才其他的陨石飞行痕迹来看，这个陨石撞向你的飞船的时候，应该是这样的。”莱戈拉斯拿起桌上的杯子，和自己的手比划了一下飞船和陨石陨石轨道，还有它们相撞的样子。实习生似乎很服气，两个年轻精灵讨论的很热闹。莱戈拉斯还总结起来他认为这些陨石飞起来有什么样的共性和角度。  
模拟屏幕上的画面继续播放，果然如莱戈拉斯所说，小的陨石散开，大的陨石直接向飞船右边直直的撞过来。  
模拟台上响起警报，实习生赶紧去启动武器。  
莱戈拉斯顿了一下，立即手很快的替实习生把操作杆往下拉。  
飞船灵巧的往下一沉，右边的陨石擦着飞船飞了过去。瑟兰迪尔好笑的注意到两个年轻精灵还特别投入的一起矮了一下身，和飞船共同避陨石。  
完美躲开了。飞船顺利穿过陨石轨道，开始顺登陆行星。  
莱戈拉斯和实习生欢呼击掌。军校实习生的年纪也不大，都是还未毕业的学生，和莱戈拉斯很合得来。

旁边专门指导实习驾驶员的一个机械专家早在瑟兰迪尔到来的时候就站到了瑟兰迪尔旁边，此时对方和瑟兰迪尔对视了一眼，瑟兰迪尔看到他的机械专家眼里露出了一丝惊讶。  
每套模拟操作，都会有一个最佳的操作流程作为答案。  
这一套雾霭3星云的操作答案，瑟兰迪尔还是熟悉的。但是他们从来没有想过，不是打开右侧的武器舱击沉陨石。——而是直接下沉避开。  
莱戈拉斯不经意之间修改出了一套更优化的飞行线路。而且为飞船节省了一次重型武器攻击的弹药。  
最佳操作流程会同步更新，瑟兰迪尔暗暗发笑，现在能通过这套雾霭3的实习生，估计要更少了。

“他是哪个学校的？我怎么没见过。”林迪尔问自己的助理。林迪尔是他军队里最好的机械专家之一，现在专门负责训练新手，以及研发武器。原来在爱隆手下干活，现在调到他这里。瑞文戴尔行星和密林行星交往非常密切，人才交换，贸易往来，甚至连爱隆的双胞胎也在密林行星上学。  
“他是我刚找到的儿子。”瑟兰迪尔解释，心里不无得意。飞船上的精灵很多，找到王子的事情一时间还没有完全传开。  
“王子？”  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
林笛尔有些惊讶，看了看莱戈拉斯正投入的听实习生和他讲更多关于飞船的东西，他饶有兴味的翻着那本厚厚的飞船构造图。  
实习生指点莱戈拉斯每块飞船空间的使用和燃料原理。  
“以前学过这些？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头：“不识字，不懂精灵语，今天第一次上飞船。”心里觉得很炫耀。  
“可以当我的学生吗？”  
林笛尔忍不住了。他喜欢优秀的学生，他保证能把莱戈拉斯教的很好。  
“莱戈拉斯，想不想进密林行星最好的军事学院？”  
瑟兰迪尔过去拉过莱戈拉斯，“他们会从头教你，精灵语，阅读，历史，机械。你可以随便选，上千门的课程。”  
“ada，你觉得我可以？”  
这个提议似乎让莱戈拉斯十分的高兴。他倒是想进学校，但是以前从来没有这样的机会，最多的只不过是些来贫民窟做慈善的霍比特人，开几堂课教他们认认商店招牌或者看懂几份菜单。  
“当然，回去之后我要给你请几个家庭教师，让你会点最基本的东西。”  
林笛尔热情的补充：“毕业之后你可以来我这里 。”  
莱戈拉斯转向林迪尔，学着刚才其他学生见到他们的教授那样冲林迪尔行了个讲究的礼。莱戈拉斯礼貌的称呼林迪尔为教授。  
林迪尔回礼的时候悄悄问瑟兰迪尔“你教的？”  
“他看见了就会学。”瑟兰迪尔小声的回答，伸手把莱戈拉斯的手臂姿势调整了下，让这个礼节看起来更像样些。林迪尔看着父子两个互相行了几次礼，瑟兰迪尔还不忘夸夸莱戈拉斯。  
他仿佛看到了以前爱隆夸年幼的暮星公主学会走路了的那种洋洋得意的表情。  
莱戈拉斯依依不舍的跟着瑟兰迪尔离开驾驶模拟仓，瑟兰迪尔依然像之前那样牵着他的儿子。自从他们接过吻，互相之间就链接着一股更加亲密的情绪。不是纯粹的情欲，也不是纯粹的亲情。更像是一种只有他们共同拥有的特殊纽带。  
“如果你愿意，可以多学习一些，但若是你厌烦学习，也可以先享受一段好日子。”瑟兰迪尔补充。他不希望给莱戈拉斯太多的压力，当王子的日子还有很长的路要走，不急于一时。再说莱戈拉斯连成年礼都还没过，即使他想就在密林的王宫里玩上几年，对瑟兰迪尔来说也没什么所谓。  
他的儿子理应过上幸福的日子，然后才是其他。  
“ada，我更愿意学习，我想为你带领军队。”  
瑟兰迪尔侧过头来，却看到莱戈拉斯湛蓝的眼睛，像天空一样透亮。  
遇到他的父亲，和在飞船上的见闻，为莱戈拉斯打开了一个崭新的宇宙。那些机械就像是在召唤着他去了解一样。似乎是莱戈拉斯一种天生就懂的本能。  
“莱戈拉斯，我再次向你强调，我希望你能过得好，而不仅仅是为了让我觉得喜欢。”瑟兰迪尔路过一道长廊，长廊上面飞船的保护罩打开几扇，保护罩下是透明的抗压材料。足足有一个篮球场那样大的面积都是透明的。他们仰头就能看到外面夜晚的繁星。  
“ada，你应该知道，虽然我非常想讨好你，但是我对这些感兴趣，也确实想进学校。”那是他的梦想之一。  
“如果你想讨好我，还有很多的办法。”  
瑟兰迪尔指了指自己的嘴唇。果然莱戈拉斯十分讨好的主动亲了他一下，浅浅的，嘴唇很柔软。  
他发现他特别喜欢莱戈拉斯主动亲近他。  
瑟兰迪尔突然弯腰把莱戈拉斯扛了起来，原地转了两下，往前面走了两步才把莱戈拉斯放下来。很显然这种游戏让他的儿子高兴坏了，瑟兰迪尔往前走的时候，莱戈拉斯从后面扑上来，瑟兰迪尔稳稳的背住了莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯扒在他身后，催促他快点往前走。从来没有任何精灵敢在他面前这么肆无忌惮。瑟兰迪尔的手背到后面托着莱戈拉斯的大腿以及小心翼翼的托着莱戈拉斯的屁股。  
以前瑟兰迪尔看爱隆和小暮星一起玩，小公主被举过头顶，转两圈再放下来，能高兴一整天。爱隆也会背着阿拉贡或者双胞胎。  
孩子们都喜欢这些。莱戈拉斯也很吃这一套。  
现在瑟兰迪尔终于有自己的孩子能这么逗着玩了。  
莱戈拉斯的体重很轻，瑟兰迪尔背了莱戈拉斯一路，静静的感受莱戈拉斯的手臂环着他的脖子，在他耳边说说笑笑。  
“ada，你可以继续说说我的来历吗？”  
语气充满好奇，现在莱戈拉斯终于重新有情绪了解这事情了。


	9. 遇见最好的9（Meet the best)

瑟兰迪尔带着莱戈拉斯站在飞船一处训练场边上，隔着护栏看里面很多的士兵分成各个小队训练。自由搏击，拳击，器械，甚至能隐约看到训练场对面的射击场。  
他们所在的地方光线很暗，瑟兰迪尔常常带着通讯设备，但是不带随从。他很多时候喜欢独自呆着。

他也曾想过把独角兽带回密林行星上。但是在星际战争结束后，精灵族出了一个非常大的威胁，那就是安纳塔和魔苟斯。  
安纳塔是个狂热的研究者，这个迈雅统治着索伦星系，这一片星系里面的行星不多，而且也不像其他种族的星系那样，有大型的行星。很多小行星上，气候和环境都不大适合生存。但这并不妨碍迈雅认为科技能与精灵魔法结合在一起，星系有不同的试验场，来测试科技魔法。安纳塔甚至因为某次实验失败，不小心摧毁了索伦星系里的一颗小行星。  
星际战争结束后，安纳塔的行星上收留了不少从各个星系流亡的士兵和歹徒，他开始建立雇佣兵军队。毫无底线，谁出的钱多，再肮脏的任务都敢承接。

一开始瑟兰迪尔专注星际战争，并在欧洛费尔死去后把注意力放在重建密林行星的军队和加强实力上。但是他不知道为什么，身体却越来越虚弱。独角兽作为一个秘密一直生活在他的那艘飞船上，这艘飞船也仅指派瑟兰迪尔最忠诚的部队把守。  
当时瑟兰迪尔每隔几天就疲惫不堪，要睡上近十个小时才行。此时中土宇宙最著名的魔法师甘道夫主动找到了瑟兰迪尔。甘道夫告诉瑟兰迪尔，他在星象占卜中看到了创世神之子即将降临的征兆，被选中的精灵必须献出一片灵魂，并与独角兽的魔法力结合。  
那套仪式在甘道夫的协助下，在密林最隐蔽的峡谷里进行了五天，等瑟兰迪尔醒来时，他的孩子看起来和刚出生的任何其他小精灵都差不多。

瑟兰迪尔为了掩盖这个来历不明的孩子的身世，找到了他的老朋友格洛芬德尔帮忙。  
为了让莱戈拉斯更好的理解格洛芬德尔，瑟兰迪尔拿出通讯器，立体影像资料出现在他们面前。  
“这是格洛芬德尔，”瑟兰迪尔指了指图片上金发微微卷曲，眼神深邃的英俊精灵“他就是为你做掩饰的，密林行星的王后。官方说法你的另外一个父亲。不过内战停止之后，我们就解约了。”  
“ada，他是男精灵。”  
莱戈拉斯盯着那张照片看了半晌，转过头来看着瑟兰迪尔。  
“密林对王后的性别没有什么要求。我没有和他做过什么，他和涌泉家的领主，等你有心情的时候我会再和你说另外一个故事。”  
涌泉家族的领主埃克塞理安，在星际战争中和他的舰队消失在一片叫做曼督斯的虫洞中，这个宇宙虫洞对所有星系来说，都是不可窥探的一个可怕地方。  
至今仍然有去无回。  
当时格洛芬德尔的心都要碎了，精灵族闻名整个中土宇宙的战神，在星际战争中令兽人军队闻风丧胆。唯一的弱点，就是埃克塞理安。  
星际战争结束之后，精灵族内战还未开始之前，短暂的和平到来。密林统治者瑟兰迪尔就是在此时和格洛芬德尔结的婚。  
婚礼进行的盛大，在行星间很受关注。官方说法，格洛芬德尔很快生下了王子殿下。 甚至还有传闻，说瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔早在战争年代就相恋了，后来瑟兰迪尔不小心搞大了格洛芬德尔的肚子，所以他们立即举办了婚礼。更为八卦的是，格洛芬德尔在瑟兰迪尔年纪小的时候，还曾做过瑟兰迪尔的老师。总之他们是一对十分幸福的精灵伴侣。  
连莱戈拉斯看到他们两个的婚礼照片都觉得，这两个英俊的精灵实在看起来很相配。

“可是ada，男精灵到底怎么生孩子？你也能生吗？我能生吗？”  
莱戈拉斯耐着性子听完了，还是一头雾水。  
“在精灵族的血统里，有一种现在几乎已经消失的体质，上万个精灵里大概会有一两个这样的基因。这种基因在不同种族精灵之间的通婚过程里已经逐渐消失了。”

那时候格洛芬德尔刚成年，血统里发现了返祖异变的显性omega的基因。Omega基因意味着，男性精灵也可以孕育生命。这种基因源于人族，只有拥有另外一种alpha基因的人类可以和omega结合。但是在和精灵基因结合的漫长演变中，omega已经不再仅接受alpha。普通男性精灵也可以使omega受孕。

格洛芬德尔是原来金花家族的继承者。很久以前整个精灵星系被统一命名为冈多林星系，不像现在每个行星属于不同的精灵帝国，是松散的联邦制。原来的冈多林王朝，精灵王族共分为十二家族，金花家族就是其中之一。领地分封之后，各个家族在不同行星站稳了脚，王朝也开始渐渐分裂。等到瑟兰迪尔小的时候，欧洛费尔已经把行星经营的非常强大了。欧洛费尔去世后，被瑟兰迪尔改名为密林，而不是分封属地时候命名的巨绿森林。因此也意味着在星际战争结束后，行星正式成为独立的密林帝国。

这些都是写在星际战争史和精灵史里的内容，但是很少能有机会听经历者亲自讲述这段历史。远比资料记载要生动有趣。  
瑟兰迪尔拉着莱戈拉斯从走廊扶梯攀到二层。这一层狭窄的金属栏杆走道，只是为了方便维护飞船管道而建，一般不会有精灵上来。  
他们两个并排坐在走道上，看着下面篮球场两队士兵在打篮球。  
莱戈拉斯听故事听的津津有味。

可是短暂的和平好景不长，虽然精灵族的各个行星已经开始了独立统治，但是原来冈多林之王曼威的兄弟米尔寇出现了，他控制了安纳塔和他的索伦星系，米尔寇残忍而可怕，试图重建冈多林王朝。  
这当然受到了整个精灵行星的反对。他们都知道米尔寇内心的疯狂，米尔寇把自己命名为魔苟斯，并且野心勃勃。  
但是来自索伦的武器和战斗力都太过强大。在新一轮精灵族内战当中，瑟兰迪尔的行星受到攻击，保护王子的部队全军覆没，王子失踪。瑟兰迪尔简述了这段战役，但是从瑟兰迪尔的表情，莱戈拉斯能看得出来战役的惨烈和损失。  
虽然几大行星联合起来战胜了魔苟斯，也几乎摧毁了安纳塔的索伦星系，但直到现在，精灵族才刚刚恢复元气。战争遗留下来无数的孤儿，某些精灵行星一蹶不振，十二家族某些被吞并，某些在战争中消失。  
精灵内战结束后瑟兰迪尔就和格洛芬德尔解除了婚约。官方说法是王子殿下不知所踪，他们因为过度悲伤所以婚姻破裂。

格洛芬德尔现在统治着金花家族所拥有的图尔冈行星。并且同时打理着图尔巩行星。那是涌泉家族的领地，也是埃塞克里安早在战争年代的遗嘱中的安排。那时候所有精灵都在活着的时候立有遗嘱。涌泉家族的后代不多，能维持图尔巩行星的更是没有。  
这段故事里还有很多细节也不是一个晚上能讲完的。而且瑟兰迪尔说了很久的话，拉着莱戈拉斯准备返回房间。  
时间不早了，瑟兰迪尔虽然不喜欢早起，但是明天清早就要开始典礼。  
“明天我去见索林，后天回到密林行星，你会亲自见到你的另外一个父亲。他如果不显得很迫切的话，那会看起来很可疑。格洛芬德尔有义务帮我继续掩饰。还有，”瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的脑袋，“你见到他，一定要喊他nana。”  
这个莱戈拉斯知道，精灵语里面母亲的意思。  
瑟兰迪尔愉快的看着自己的儿子，有点期待格洛芬德尔到时候的表情。


	10. 遇见最好的10（Meet the best)

晚上瑟兰迪尔裹着浴袍在床上看书，房间里只开了一盏床头灯，他看莱戈拉斯又进浴室洗了个澡，然后在房间里跑来跑去的折腾。在他的允许下，莱戈拉斯还翻看了一部分他的抽屉——ada你的领带比商店里卖的都多。  
莱戈拉斯换上下午穿的睡衣，无视穿裤子的要求，还坐在床边刷牙。瑟兰迪尔心里替地毯紧张了一下。然后莱戈拉斯又进浴室，把什么东西不小心掉在了地上再捡起来。  
瑟兰迪尔有点理解为什么有了孩子，房间会乱。莱戈拉斯简直要把他的眼睛晃花了。  
“过来，再给你上点药我们就睡觉。”  
看莱戈拉斯再次从浴室里出来，又在窗边研究了一会儿他养的几盆植物，并试图用手去戳一个圆滚滚的外星盆栽时，瑟兰迪尔开始招呼莱戈拉斯。  
盆栽是矮人行星的一种特产，碰一下会发出声音，春天还会长出小花。瑟兰迪尔就是喜欢这种可爱的小植物。但他现在严重怀疑，假如莱戈拉斯发现它会出声，这盆栽非被莱戈拉斯弄死不可。

莱戈拉斯走到床前，直接扑倒在被子上，他把脸埋在被子里发出舒服的声音。被子很柔软。瑟兰迪尔拿过药膏，推高莱戈拉斯的睡衣，熟练的给莱戈拉斯上药。  
莱戈拉斯很配合。  
配合到顺便把衣服又全脱了。  
“我的儿子，你不会有什么动不动就裸露全身的癖好吧。”  
“ada，我脱衣服的目的是为了引起你的注意力，好让你目不转睛的盯着我。”  
“你还没有完全成年，不要试图挑战我的忍耐极限。”  
瑟兰迪尔的语气无动于衷，但是也没有表现出让莱戈拉斯把衣服穿回去的想法。他继续把注意力集中到莱戈拉斯浑圆挺翘的屁股上。被抽打的痕迹淡下去很多，现在应该不那么疼了。  
手感还挺好的。  
瑟兰迪尔上完药的时候不着痕迹的捏了一下，心里小心的评价着。  
“那你知道我什么时候成年吗？”莱戈拉斯并不知道自己的生日。  
“明年年中的时候。”莱戈拉斯出生的日期是春日结束，夏季开始。瑟兰迪尔拿过枕头下的平板，把莱戈拉斯的档案给他看。  
这份档案里面没什么东西。莱戈拉斯随意翻了两下，看不懂，兴趣也不大。   
“还要那么久？”  
瑟兰迪尔有趣的捕捉到了莱戈拉斯语气里的失望，他拍拍莱戈拉斯的脑袋。  
“你应该庆幸，因为你还可以趁机再长高一些。”现在莱戈拉斯才到他肩膀，瑟兰迪尔认为这是流落街头没什么吃的造成的。“你的nana可比我还高。”瑟兰迪尔打趣莱戈拉斯。  
他还没有通知格洛芬德尔。只有回到密林行星再公布才是最安全的，瑟兰迪尔不想冒任何风险。这艘主飞船上都是他的亲随，已经接到了封锁消息的命令。其他的几艘护卫飞船完全不知道莱戈拉斯的存在。  
莱戈拉斯小心的碰了碰药膏，认为不会蹭到被子上了，就钻到瑟兰迪尔的身边。  
“ada。”  
瑟兰迪尔听到莱戈拉斯呼唤他。他刚才把灯关了，莱戈拉斯凑到他身边。瑟兰迪尔十分顺手的伸出手臂让莱戈拉斯枕着。他知道莱戈拉斯很喜欢贴着他。这种依赖的情绪总是让瑟兰迪尔产生保护欲。  
“莱戈拉斯，腿伸回去。”瑟兰迪尔感觉莱戈拉斯的一条腿不大老实的挂到他腰上，整个贴了上来，和他贴的很紧。瑟兰迪尔只要一伸手，就能摸到莱戈拉斯光滑的脊背和屁股。  
竟然很听话的收回了腿，还老实的躺好了。  
这不大对头。  
瑟兰迪尔努力按下自己意犹未尽的心情，他可不能太鼓励莱戈拉斯的投怀送抱，虽然他还挺享受。  
当瑟兰迪尔集中注意力想要睡去的时候，他感觉到不老实的手悄悄伸进他的睡裤。是的为了防止他们发生不必要的亲近，习惯裸睡的瑟兰迪尔还穿上了睡裤。简直矜持的不得了。  
手被抓住了。  
“ada我只是好奇。”  
“是什么样的好奇心让你的手想要伸进我的裤子？”

瑟兰迪尔翻身起来，居高临下的按住莱戈拉斯的手腕，深深的看着他的儿子。  
“我知道你也不好意思第一次见面就连续在一天里打我三次。”莱戈拉斯说的很轻松，但是腿却不老实的磨蹭着瑟兰迪尔的腰侧。  
“如果有必要的话，我觉得我可以再勉为其难的揍你一顿。反正你是我儿子，让你乖乖听话对我来说不是什么难事。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑挑眉头，用威胁的语气对莱戈拉斯说，眼神还瞟了眼他放在桌上军队制服的牛皮腰带。  
莱戈拉斯挣脱开瑟兰迪尔的手，翻了个身。  
“那么来吧，无论你想干什么。”  
瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气。莱戈拉斯倒是裸睡的理所当然。  
这个该死的小崽子很了解他，知道他狠不下心来完全拒绝。以及反而把他有点撩拨起来了。瑟兰迪尔从一开始遇到莱戈拉斯就已经意识到，他大概坚持不了很久。  
香甜可口的点心送到他嘴边求着他吃一口。  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯翻过来，低头深深吻住了莱戈拉斯。  
“如果你愿意，我来教你一些好东西。”至少主动为莱戈拉斯服务，让瑟兰迪尔做得稍微心安理得一些。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻莱戈拉斯的脖子，然后用舌头逗弄那两粒乳头。莱戈拉斯舒服的小声呻吟，喊他ada。这种又主动又可爱的态度，让瑟兰迪尔喜欢的要命。他故意反复的吮吸，听着莱戈拉斯求他停下。  
然后他渐渐的埋进被子里，从莱戈拉斯的乳头一路舔舐到腰。还在莱戈拉斯的肋骨下吸出来几个吻痕。  
莱戈拉斯惊叫一声，他的父亲摸上他的腿，把他的腿分开，然后他觉得自己的下体被包裹在湿润温暖柔软的地方。  
精灵族伟大的统治者钻进被子里主动含住他。真是无与伦比的体验。  
莱戈拉斯有些无助的小声呼唤着他的父亲。快感太过强烈了，他从来没试过这么舒服。这种事情他还处在好奇又新鲜的阶段。以及瑟兰迪尔给他带来了前所未有的经历。他的腿被分开而且被瑟兰迪尔抓住了，不能动，虽然在被子里但是还是觉得暴露的彻底。瑟兰迪尔还揉捏他的屁股，有些疼痛但是带着酥麻的快感。  
“射在我嘴里。”  
瑟兰迪尔吮吸了一阵子，知道莱戈拉斯精力旺盛经验却不丰富，而且还激动的要死。  
“可是ada。”莱戈拉斯为瑟兰迪尔这个要求而羞红了脸。  
他有些难为情，但是瑟兰迪尔这句话让他特别的兴奋。  
瑟兰迪尔认为，光是听着莱戈拉斯有些发抖的呻吟，就成就感十足。  
最终莱戈拉斯害羞的扯过枕头挡住脸，感受着瑟兰迪尔把他细心的舔干净，就像他以前在动物园里看到的猫科动物给它们的孩子舔毛那样，莱戈拉斯感受到他父亲的长长的金色头发垂在他的腿上和床单上。柔软的舌头蹭着他的敏感部位，他的腿都软了。  
“ada，第一天见面你却对我做这种事情。”莱戈拉斯取笑瑟兰迪尔，“你这个父亲当得不大称职。”  
瑟兰迪尔捏捏莱戈拉斯的鼻子，“那你这个儿子怎么喊得声音都哑了。”然后瑟兰迪尔继续补充，“下次你要学着做。”  
这句话带来的想象，让莱戈拉斯把脸继续埋到枕头里不肯再和瑟兰迪尔斗嘴了。他被瑟兰迪尔打横抱起来，到浴室里又冲洗了一遍。  
这回莱戈拉斯彻底没了捣乱的精神，瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯刚放回床上躺好，莱戈拉斯就立即睡过去了。瑟兰迪尔伸手碰了碰莱戈拉斯尖尖的耳朵，心里感叹真可爱，起身到浴室里用右手解决了一次，才又回来。


	11. 遇见最好的11（Meet the best)

第二天早上莱戈拉斯还在熟睡，瑟兰迪尔就已经起来了，刚好有侍从等在门外。他要出发了准备和索林见面。但是瑟兰迪尔在走廊上匆匆走过时，还不忘招他的秘书来安排莱戈拉斯的事情。  
莱戈拉斯的精力旺盛，对什么都充满好奇。  
瑟兰迪尔不得不给莱戈拉斯安排了自己的一个实习文书官，专门教他说精灵语。还叫上一个飞船驾驶组里刚毕业的年轻军官满足莱戈拉斯对飞船的好奇心。估计会被莱戈拉斯问的疯掉。为林迪尔安排了半个小时的时间，再看看莱戈拉斯的天赋和能力，免得林迪尔一直惦记着王子殿下的去处。以及为了保证莱戈拉斯不在飞船上捣乱，还安排一个搏击教练把年轻精灵的最后一点时间都塞满。  
反正那些没有重要工作的实习生，暂时都可以用来教莱戈拉斯。  
不为别的，只为了他去见索林的时候，飞船不被莱戈拉斯拆掉。瑟兰迪尔很知道这个活跃的野小子破坏能力会有多么大。这些安排至少能撑到他回来。  
尤其是在早上莱戈拉斯不经意的对昨晚学到知识的提及和创造性的进行思维发散，比如炸掉这么大的飞船需要什么型号的武器。这样的问题让瑟兰迪尔感到有点担忧。  
所以他决定在王子殿下旁边安排更具杀伤力的武器。一个权威人士，让莱戈拉斯敬佩有加，在他离开的时候，能约束莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯看着漂亮干练的红发女精灵站在他面前，穿着军装。  
“你好，莱戈拉斯，我叫陶瑞尔。”  
莱戈拉斯立即行礼。  
“你真美，陶瑞尔。难道ada连女朋友都给我安排好了？”莱戈拉斯行完礼，手插着口袋露出笑容，他当小流氓的时候，街上的女孩子都喜欢听他开这种不正经的玩笑。  
然后他被陶瑞尔一个过肩摔直接扔到了地上。  
“我是陛下其中一个护卫队的队长，负责给你下马威。按照陛下的原话，免得他不在的时候，你无法无天。”  
“抱歉！陶瑞尔！我只是想和你开开玩笑，而且你的确很漂亮。”  
莱戈拉斯这一下可摔得不轻，抬头看陶瑞尔，苦着张脸。然后陶瑞尔面无表情的似乎想把他拽起来再摔一下。  
莱戈拉斯赶紧捂着头继续说对不起。  
这姑娘可不像瑟兰迪尔那么好糊弄，她会真的会把他拧成一块一块的毫不手软。  
陶瑞尔似乎被趴在地上露出痛苦表情的莱戈拉斯逗笑了，伸出手友善的把莱戈拉斯拉了起来。  
很显然王子殿下被他的新朋友给完全收服了，陶瑞尔刚刚成年，在密林帝国最好的军事学院，毕业的时候拿的是全科优秀。  
这样的学生每年在这所淘汰率极高的学校里，也就能出一两个。  
莱戈拉斯未来的榜样。  
莱戈拉斯当时就表示，他很愿意听从陶瑞尔的指挥。  
瑟兰迪尔在面见索林之前，收到一条信息，信息上写着：任务完成。瑟兰迪尔没忍住笑了出来。  
这小子一定被他不苟言笑的护卫队长收拾了一顿。

瑟兰迪尔回来的时候已经很晚了，他看到莱戈拉斯正卷在被子里睡得很香，裹在一件他的衬衣里。瑟兰迪尔不知道其实他的眼神变得非常柔和。瑟兰迪尔坐到床边仔细盯着莱戈拉斯的睡颜看了一会儿，甚至有点不相信这一切是真的。  
似乎莱戈拉斯已经在他身边很久了。  
瑟兰迪尔能感觉到他的生活因莱戈拉斯而改变。  
他有了牵挂。  
今天和索林谈的很愉快，但是他在偶尔的闲暇时刻，会想着莱戈拉斯。甚至瑟兰迪尔很期待能听到一点莱戈拉斯的消息，无论什么，比如他喜不喜欢飞船食堂准备的东西。  
他心里以前一直空置的一块被填满了。  
瑟兰迪尔唯一的家人欧洛费尔在星际战争中牺牲之后，瑟兰迪尔很长时间心里觉得孤独。不像其他几个行星统治者，或者有家庭，或者有伴侣。  
他的年纪比其他的统治者都要年轻，比如格洛芬德尔曾经历过冈多林王朝的和平年代，有过幸福安稳的日子。可是瑟兰迪尔出生在冈多林王朝渐渐分裂，星际战争开始的年代。  
他先是失去了母亲，然后很小就被送到军事学院。他和欧洛费尔的感情很好，但是却不常见面。他很想念欧洛费尔，那是一个光明磊落，勇敢又有远见的统治者，同时又不失亲切和睿智。  
欧洛费尔令他敬佩，是他的榜样。  
瑟兰迪尔心里总觉得，他即使再努力，或许换成欧洛费尔，总会有办法比他做的更好更成功。他常常受到来自欧洛费尔的赞许和鼓励。虽然欧洛费尔从来没有给过他压力，让他学习成为一个好的统治者，但是细节上的言传身教，早就深入他的骨髓。  
欧洛费尔既是他最亲密的家人，又是他最好的导师和朋友。  
欧洛费尔死去之后，瑟兰迪尔唯一的精力都放在壮大密林行星之上。因为这是欧洛费尔最大的愿望，瑟兰迪尔说什么也要延续这个心愿，维护这颗美丽的行星。如今密林行星已经是整个精灵族甚至是整个中土宇宙中最强大的行星之一 了，瑟兰迪尔在可以偶尔松懈一下的同时，也能顾及上其他的事情了。  
比如其实瑟兰迪尔是很想找到一个伴侣的。  
有些精灵更喜欢独身，但瑟兰迪尔更想有个伴。就像欧洛费尔和他的nana在一起时那样，互相信任，承担得起风雨，也能一起快乐。他们是一对幸福又甜蜜的夫妻。  
但瑟兰迪尔一直没遇到过合适的，一个是他这个位置的精灵不常有机会遇到，一个是即使有，却未必能和他合拍。  
虽然行星之间的王族们时常举行舞会，各个行星都有节日来让精灵们寻找另外一半，瑟兰迪尔始终找不到。  
他希望他的理想精灵，能和他一起毫无顾忌的开心玩乐，当然，床上也要合拍。最重要的是要有他喜欢的性格，耿直而勇敢，或许不那么细腻，但是一定是看着有趣的那一种。

瑟兰迪尔用手拨开了莱戈拉斯盖在脸上的几缕长发，看着他的睫毛和稳定平缓的呼吸。按理来说这个孩子应该有极强的警觉心，莱戈拉斯昨天，即使走廊上有一点响动，他都会立即转头去观察。就像只竖着耳朵在野外奔跑的小狼崽子。  
瑟兰迪尔忍不住露出微笑，他推了莱戈拉斯一下，莱戈拉斯却动都没动，还是原来的呼吸频率，睡得特别熟。莱戈拉斯在这里，真是完全的毫无防备。估计莱戈拉斯很少这样放心的熟睡。  
瑟兰迪尔从浴室里出来，赤裸着身体钻进被子，从背后搂住莱戈拉斯，心里偷笑。明早差不多会吓莱戈拉斯一跳吧。  
他裹着衣服根本睡不好。  
更何况莱戈拉斯不是很老实。穿和不穿对莱戈拉斯来说也没什么阻碍。

不过如果他当时要是知道莱戈拉斯第二天早上会用那种方式唤醒他，他大概当晚连睡都睡不着了。  
他是因为舒服所以惊醒的，他把莱戈拉斯从被子里揪出来，莱戈拉斯还一脸委屈：  
“不是你让我学着做吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，“我那只是开玩笑的。”  
真是小瞧了这张嘴。  
莱戈拉斯表情很无辜，似乎是莫名其妙的被毫无理由打断了好事：  
“那我继续了，ada。”  
瑟兰迪尔心想你要是继续了，你会因为我想对你做的事情而哭出来。瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯哄下床去，让他叫外面的侍从端早餐。虽然他只要按一下床头的通讯设备就好了。  
但是这点时间足够他赶紧下床把自己反锁在浴室里。  
等莱戈拉斯一脸不高兴的坐在床边吃早餐还过来捶打浴室门的时候，瑟兰迪尔才腰间裹着浴巾从里面出来。  
再这样下去，迟早他的右手要起茧。  
“ada，你不喜欢我的嘴，不如下次我用手？“  
瑟兰迪尔不理莱戈拉斯的提议，轻松的坐到床边，凑到莱戈拉斯跟前，迅速的抢走了莱戈拉斯手里的三明治，把剩下一口吞下，绝不给儿子留下一点面包渣。  
莱戈拉斯扑上来，被瑟兰迪尔压在床上挣扎了好半天才气喘吁吁的爬了起来。  
“赶紧的，和我讲讲昨天你学到的东西。”总学些不该学的东西。  
瑟兰迪尔重新把浴巾围好，坐到书桌前打开屏幕处理文件，然后看了看坐在床上的莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯似乎完全不想回答他的问题。一看就是因为刚才瑟兰迪尔不搭理他，他在以牙还牙。  
“你能穿上裤子么，我的王子？”  
“你倒是先解开浴巾啊陛下。”  
“你给我拿衣服我就解开。”  
使唤莱戈拉斯是个很有趣的事情。瑟兰迪尔感到很是乐在其中。  
莱戈拉斯殷勤的拿了套第一天的那种军装。  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头。  
莱戈拉斯又翻出一套精灵的衣服。  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头。  
莱戈拉斯拎出衬衫和长裤。  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头。  
最后莱戈拉斯把整个星系都流行的短袖和宽松的篮球裤扔到瑟兰迪尔的头上。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，莱戈拉斯用霍比特人语骂了他一声老东西，不过仍然认真的看着瑟兰迪尔解开浴巾换上衣服。  
然后他才换好自己的，把门一摔去找陶瑞尔玩了。  
十分钟后莱戈拉斯回来了。  
缠着瑟兰迪尔讨好，“ada不如我和你讲讲昨天学到的东西吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了。  
今天飞船返航，陶瑞尔是他的护卫队长，肯定要忙一整天。  
“我带你去靶场练练枪怎么样？”  
瑟兰迪尔刚通知了格洛芬德尔来密林行星参加紧急会议，保密程度最高。格洛芬德尔已经响应。今天没什么事情，可以带莱戈拉斯认识认识各种枪支。  
莱戈拉斯欢呼一声。瑟兰迪尔心想，不知道格洛芬德尔见到莱戈拉斯会是什么表情。


	12. 遇见最好的12（Meet the best)

在飞船着陆之前，瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯讨论过，是否要在行星上公开找到王子的消息。

对莱戈拉斯来说，他要学习的事情，肩负的责任，远远的超出一个普通的精灵。但他不想在学校上课的时候，有同学因为他是王子而对他指指点点。他不想要血统带来的特权。  
但是是否先让莱戈拉斯低调的回到密林行星，以后再公开王子的信息，瑟兰迪尔仍需要整个军方高层共同统一意见。

瑟兰迪尔传唤他的亲信一起和莱戈拉斯讨论这件事情，顺便也把莱戈拉斯介绍给大家。  
莱戈拉斯需要说出他自己的想法和理由，瑟兰迪尔的亲随们需要了解莱戈拉斯。

这对瑟兰迪尔来说不是什么大事，因为他早想好该如何决定。所以这其实是他给莱戈拉斯的考验之一。  
他的亲随们会看一下莱戈拉斯的潜力。这些高级军官有着鹰一样的眼睛，是瑟兰迪尔的其中一部分智囊团。  
有些甚至从瑟兰迪尔还是王子的时候就追随他了。

瑟兰迪尔虽然心里疼爱莱戈拉斯，但是他也期待莱戈拉斯能做的更好。瑟兰迪尔看过林迪尔的反馈，莱戈拉斯远比他们想象的要聪明得多，林迪尔甚至建议莱戈拉斯尽快学一些基础的课程，就进初级军校，然后准备军事学院的申请考试。  
瑟兰迪尔昨天收到的一致评价就是学得很快，用的很快，但是注意力不够集中。  
毕竟年轻，肯定不会像成年精灵一样长时间静下心来。瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯这个年纪，也不敢说能比莱戈拉斯做的更好。林迪尔最后叮嘱，一定要让他走上正轨，多磨练莱戈拉斯的性格。否则就像下一个魔苟斯，太聪明却太不稳定，最终自取灭亡，而且带来了惊人的灾难。  
所以他进门前故意郑重的告诉莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯必须获得他的亲信们的认可。而这种事情只能靠莱戈拉斯自己好好表现。  
他们会判断莱戈拉斯是不是一个值得培养的继承者，以及是否是一个有潜力的年轻精灵。这样的评价一旦产生，就很难改变。  
莱戈拉斯当然意识到踏入这间会议室的门，对他意味着什么。  
假如他父亲最忠诚的属下都不喜欢他，认为他只是个街上捡来的草包，不配当瑟兰迪尔的儿子。那么以他父亲如此务实的性格，是绝对不会拿密林行星冒一星半点风险的。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然以后还会一如既往的照顾他喜欢他，但是对莱戈拉斯来说，那种喜欢会带着不公平的俯视。莱戈拉斯从小到大因为当流浪儿而受尽了白眼，他现在有机会为自己挣取一份尊严了，尤其是来自他父亲的尊重。这对他来说实在太重要了。  
如果他原来最害怕的是瑟兰迪尔抛弃他，那么现在他最害怕的就是瑟兰迪尔的轻视。

不像对着陶瑞尔，莱戈拉斯像个哥哥一样照顾这个讨喜的姑娘，甚至在中午一起吃饭的时候为陶瑞尔主动拿饮料端水果。也不像对着林迪尔，林迪尔平时不大讲究，也不修边幅，一上来就搭着莱戈拉斯的肩膀大大咧咧的开玩笑，似乎莱戈拉斯是他的小兄弟，莱戈拉斯既钦佩又把他当大朋友。而对着瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯完全卸下防备，无尽的依赖和亲近。莱戈拉斯的表现都可以随心所欲，不需要太多的注意。

但是现在这个房间里的精灵们不一样，他们都是决策者，瑟兰迪尔看重他们的想法。  
莱戈拉斯心想，他倒是要看看，这些精灵都有什么了不得的地方。莱戈拉斯走进会议室，从容的露出微笑。  
他会让他的父亲今天为他骄傲的。

瑟兰迪尔看着年轻的王子安稳的坐着。莱戈拉斯坦然承认他的教育程度和过去的生活，态度谦逊却不卑不亢，似乎就像见惯了这样的场面和这些重要的精灵。有时候转转眼睛，灵巧的回应一两个刁钻的问题。

瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯和他另外一个属下说话的时候，在桌子的那一头欣赏莱戈拉斯身上的精灵服饰。这是莱戈拉斯第一次换上密林的传统衣服，到膝盖的袍子和配套的荆棘额饰。看惯了小流氓那堆人族的破衣服，还有皱皱巴巴的宽大睡衣，现在的莱戈拉斯焕然一新，气质不凡。  
刚才瑟兰迪尔带着莱戈拉斯从靶场回来，突然把莱戈拉斯扔到床上强行剥光。莱戈拉斯被扒衣服的时候高兴的忘记了反抗，后来发现只是让他换新衣服，还小小失望了一把。  
出门前莱戈拉斯强烈要求一个深吻作为补偿。瑟兰迪尔当然如他所愿。毕竟换完那套精灵的衣服，莱戈拉斯简直好看的耀眼，瑟兰迪尔忍住了把手伸进莱戈拉斯衣服里的冲动，把莱戈拉斯亲的几乎要喘不过气来。  
瑟兰迪尔一想到刚才的情景，差点忍不住露出笑容。  
于是赶紧绷着脸低头拿起杯子喝水进行掩饰。  
瑟兰迪尔回想起刚才他牵着莱戈拉斯走进会议室前，和他交代了里面的情景之后，莱戈拉斯竟瞬间变了样子。他看着莱戈拉斯势在必得的坚定目光，似乎从这个孩子身上看到了欧洛费尔和他自己。  
他的儿子又怎会轻易认输或者畏手畏脚。

瑟兰迪尔很知道莱戈拉斯的自尊心，所以收起父亲的那一套。他用公事公办的语气和下属们以及莱戈拉斯说话，集体一视同仁。但瑟兰迪尔还是趁着大家低头小声讨论的时候，偷偷用口型对莱戈拉斯说“干得好”。这小子立即高兴的像是恨不得马上过来给他摇摇尾巴。

最后的结果，他们决定把这件事情在军方设为最高机密。下飞船回王宫时，先送莱戈拉斯回去，然后瑟兰迪尔再自行经过密林军队的欢迎仪仗。

瑟兰迪尔做了个让大家起立先走的动作，又点了点莱戈拉斯让他留下。

莱戈拉斯笔直的站着，等会议室渐渐空了，最后一个走的军官带好门，才走向瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔站了起来，伸出双臂迎接扑到他怀里的儿子。  
“ada我表现的怎么样？”  
虽然知道答案，但还是想问。  
瑟兰迪尔掐了一下莱戈拉斯的脸蛋，然后用一个吻回答了莱戈拉斯。假如之前瑟兰迪尔只是很庆幸他能找回儿子，那么现在他觉得更加幸运的是，他的儿子是莱戈拉斯。  
真正的宝石，终究会绽放光芒。

不过现在莱戈拉斯独自坐在密林王宫的寝宫里，才真的觉得紧张。  
他坐在沙发上等待瑟兰迪尔去迎接他的另外一个父亲。  
莱戈拉斯不知道自己在紧张些什么，他甚至还有些期待。瑟兰迪尔告诉莱戈拉斯，格洛芬德尔也是他的家人。  
因为格洛芬德尔的母亲和瑟兰迪尔的母亲是姐妹。  
这是欧洛费尔去世后很久，瑟兰迪尔才偶然在机密档案里面发现的。虽然对现在来说不算什么，但是在欧洛费尔那个年代，这是不可说出口的秘密。因为牵涉到当时冈多林王朝的政治。格洛芬德尔知道的时候也很惊讶，因为他和瑟兰迪尔已经认识很久了，是很要好的朋友。  
莱戈拉斯怪瑟兰迪尔怎么现在才告诉他。其实瑟兰迪尔只是想再看看儿子震惊的表情。  
瑟兰迪尔的母亲并没有被记录在家族中，她是和欧洛费尔私奔的，违背了原来的政治联姻，被家族断绝了关系。但是当时欧洛费尔已经在巨绿森林站稳了脚，所以对于冈多林王朝对巨绿森林行星和欧洛费尔家族的惩罚，包括削去爵位，交出军权，欧洛费尔为了他的妻子，拒不接受。  
巨绿森林的武力在精灵族行星当中已经很强大，而且整个中土宇宙的战争已经小范围内开始了。所以形势一片混乱。  
这也是冈多林王朝开始分崩离析的最初征兆之一。因为金花家族和涌泉家族，都立即站在了欧洛费尔这一边。  
当年欧洛费尔带着自己的特遣小队，偷偷潜入他母亲的家里，把她亲自接出来，等第二天他们发现关着辛培拉的房间一点动静也没有的时候，瑟兰迪尔的母亲和他的父亲，早就已经在去巨绿森林的飞船上了。就是那一次他母亲怀上了瑟兰迪尔。  
也是两个很冲动的年轻精灵。  
欧洛费尔一辈子做事稳健，唯独在瑟兰迪尔母亲的事情上，毫无理智可言。  
只是这件事情因为当时瑟兰迪尔的母亲的档案被抹去的很干净，所以现在很少有精灵知道。  
以至于格洛芬德尔当时听瑟兰迪尔讲的时候，非常的震惊。他们发现互相之间竟然有血统关系，这让他们都很惊喜。这也是为什么格洛芬德尔愿意帮助瑟兰迪尔隐瞒莱戈拉斯的事情。  
不过莱戈拉斯对此发表了不同的意见。  
“ada，你知道你和格洛芬德尔，如果人族这样的关系还结婚了，生出来的孩子可能是个傻孩子。”莱戈拉斯知道不少乱七八糟的知识。  
“放心，精灵族里面这样的血统关系，”瑟兰迪尔顿了一下，又掐掐莱戈拉斯的脸才说“生出来的也是像你这样的傻小子。”其实不会。  
结果莱戈拉斯围着书桌追赶了瑟兰迪尔好久。最终以瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯压到桌上为结束。  
刚攥住莱戈拉斯的手腕准备非礼，瑟兰迪尔的通讯设备就响了。格洛芬德尔快到了。  
莱戈拉斯被留在寝宫卧室里，瑟兰迪尔让他乖乖呆着。

“我的前夫，你把我叫过来，最好是有什么值得我飞船燃料费的事情……”  
走廊里听到调侃的声音，一个高大俊美的金发精灵走到门口，旁边是瑟兰迪尔。格洛芬德尔的金发微卷，比瑟兰迪尔的颜色更深一些。瑟兰迪尔眼神示意莱戈拉斯。  
“nana！”  
莱戈拉斯会意，呼喊一声，站起来飞奔着扑到了格洛芬德尔怀里。  
瑟兰迪尔看着格洛芬德尔目瞪口呆的表情偷笑，他不用付格洛芬德尔飞船燃料费了。  
格洛芬德尔侧过头看瑟兰迪尔，一脸震惊，口型问他“真的吗？”  
“否则我为什么会让我的前夫进寝宫？”瑟兰迪尔靠着门框，挥手让所有随从退出寝宫，语气一本正经。  
“我们的儿子？”  
格洛芬德尔有些惊喜的难以置信，嘴上顺着瑟兰迪尔的话说。  
他抱了抱莱戈拉斯，然后松开这个撞进他怀里的小子，仔细看了看，似乎喜欢的爱不释手。  
“我们的儿子。”瑟兰迪尔语气肯定的胡说八道。  
“我生下来的那个？”格洛芬德尔也坚定的继续瞎说。  
莱戈拉斯又一次抱紧的格洛芬德尔，激动的喊nana。非常配合瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔的对话。  
“是你生的那个。”瑟兰迪尔已经忍不住笑出来了。  
“是你教他喊我nana的？”格洛芬德尔谴责的看着瑟兰迪尔。结果怀里的年轻精灵挣脱开了他的怀抱，故意一脸委屈：  
“nana不喜欢我？”  
“不许叫我nana。我也是你ada。”格洛芬德尔板起一张脸。  
“ada。我叫莱戈拉斯。”莱戈拉斯故意看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，十分乖巧的喊格洛芬德尔。  
“长得真好看。”格洛芬德尔笑了，捏捏莱戈拉斯的尖耳朵，“ 一看就是个喜欢捣乱的小精灵。”  
“你看，我们的儿子有金发和蓝色眼睛，我真的没有背着你偷其他的精灵。你为什么要和我解除婚约。”  
格洛芬德尔埋怨的看着瑟兰迪尔，逗笑了莱戈拉斯。  
“我怎么知道你选的其他精灵不是和我们一样的金发和蓝色眼睛。你一定是和其他精灵怀上的，然后赖到我身上。”瑟兰迪尔用怀疑的眼神看着格洛芬德尔，还挑挑眉头。  
格洛芬德尔也笑了。  
他们两个永远非要在嘴上胜过对方。  
瑟兰迪尔听到莱戈拉斯喊格洛芬德尔ada，有些吃醋。  
他坐到旁边伸手拉过莱戈拉斯，让莱戈拉斯坐到自己腿上。瑟兰迪尔环着莱戈拉斯的腰，和很久未见的格洛芬德尔聊起天来。  
格洛芬德尔把这对父子超乎寻常的亲密举动看在眼里。莱戈拉斯正自然的从自己口袋里掏出瑟兰迪尔给他的游戏机。  
毫不在意的被瑟兰迪尔搂着。  
“你儿子到底和你是什么关系？”格洛芬德尔问瑟兰迪尔。他知道瑟兰迪尔从不骗他，什么都告诉他。  
“就像你想象的那样。”  
瑟兰迪尔回答的很坦然，就好像在谈论今天晚上要吃什么。  
格洛芬德尔说，“这两天你们都干了些什么。”  
“除了两个成年精灵能干的事情，其他都做过了。”依然交代的脸不红心不跳。  
“ada，我还在这里呢。”  
莱戈拉斯专注的看着屏幕，小声的抱怨。  
“我打赌你们两个根本坚持不到莱戈拉斯的成年礼。莱戈拉斯看你的眼神，可陶醉的很。”其实刚才格洛芬德尔就能隐隐感觉到，瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的亲近感不大像纯粹的父子。  
“nana，我听见你说什么了。”  
瑟兰迪尔亲了一下莱戈拉斯的脸颊，得意洋洋的调戏他的儿子：“小流氓你迷恋我？”  
“我没有。”  
低头玩游戏，心不在焉的语气里面还有一丝不服气，逗笑了瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔。  
聊天进行的很愉快，不过当他们送走格洛芬德尔的时候，莱戈拉斯突然若有所思的开口：  
“ada，你说，假如我是神之子，我有没有办法把埃塞克里安从曼督斯召唤回来？”  
瑟兰迪尔站住了。  
假如真的如精灵史诗所说，莱戈拉斯是创世神之子，理应有一些神秘的能力是他们所不知道的。  
“或者我应该邀请甘道夫来一趟，精灵史上对创世神之子的记载非常少。”  
瑟兰迪尔仔细思考了一下，觉得或许真的会有办法。格洛芬德尔的卧室里，至今保存着埃塞克里安最爱的长剑。还有无数埃塞克里安的东西。  
“其实我还想知道，和创世神之子上床，到底会不会被惩罚。”瑟兰迪尔喃喃自语。他确实好奇。  
“如果你什么都不做，才会被维拉惩罚。”  
莱戈拉斯躲开了瑟兰迪尔打他后脑勺的手，却被瑟兰迪尔揪住腰带往床上拖。  
“刚才你叫谁ada？”  
瑟兰迪尔凑到莱戈拉斯耳边，语气威胁。莱戈拉斯转身要跑，被瑟兰迪尔直接扛起来扔到床上。  
“不如我们先算算账。”  
瑟兰迪尔爬上床压住莱戈拉斯继续刚才没完成的非礼。


	13. 遇见最好的13（Meet the best)

爱隆=埃隆 换个字

甘道夫这样的稀客到精灵族的星系来，一般都会受到精灵族的热烈欢迎。  
瑟兰迪尔看着走了两天又回来的格洛芬德尔，和当天得到消息匆匆赶来的埃隆。他们刚好都赶在一起出在瑟兰迪尔的王宫门口。  
以及穿着长袍笑眯眯的甘道夫。  
“欢迎你，甘道夫。”瑟兰迪尔看着那两个精灵，似乎很嫌弃。  
莱戈拉斯已经认识了格洛芬德尔，他的nana，还看过瑟兰迪尔和埃隆视频。于是好奇的看向从未见过的甘道夫，甘道夫冲他眨眨眼睛，莱戈拉斯笑了。  
年纪大的精灵们见面的时候多多少少还会行会客的礼节。年轻的精灵们也就是点点头或者像人族那样握手。  
他们先和甘道夫互相行礼。  
然后这三个精灵互相看了眼对方。  
谁也不愿意行礼。  
这时甘道夫换了只手拿着法杖，用拇指按了按莱戈拉斯的眉心，对莱戈拉斯说：  
“创世神之子，我已经能感受到你身体里流动的自然魔法能量，万物都为你的到来而变得更加恭敬与欣喜。很荣幸能见到你，莱戈拉斯。”  
“啊？”   
莱戈拉斯一脸茫然，甘道夫说的精灵语，他全没听懂。  
“万物能感觉到莱戈拉斯？”  
埃隆惊讶的转头问格洛芬德尔。格洛芬德尔冲埃隆挑挑眉，表示他也很惊讶。  
“什么是自然魔法能量？” 然后格洛芬德尔悄悄用胳膊肘碰了一下瑟兰迪尔。   
瑟兰迪尔无视了格洛芬德尔，皱起眉头摸了摸莱戈拉斯的脑袋，问：“我儿子身体里有什么？”  
甘道夫看着四个一脸困惑的精灵，笑着抽了口烟斗。  
“现在的年轻精灵，真是什么都不知道。”  
甘道夫摇了摇头，对瑟兰迪尔说：“我想密林的藏书里面应该会有更多关于创世神之子的记载。”  
四个精灵继续面面相觑。  
最终他们决定，让莱戈拉斯跟着甘道夫。  
午后的走廊下，瑟兰迪尔看着侍从带甘道夫往相反方向的走廊走去，莱戈拉斯像个小尾巴一样跟在甘道夫后面问这问那，莱戈拉斯后面跟着两三只刚凑上来的小鹿，形成了一个有趣的队伍。

密林的王宫占地广阔，背靠山地和森林。在王宫和密林的边缘，那里总会有密林里的小鹿徘徊，向侍从们要吃的。这些小鹿自从莱戈拉斯主动去喂过之后，就特别喜欢跟着莱戈拉斯。每次只要莱戈拉斯一出现在附近的走廊里，就会有几只小鹿围过去，蹭莱戈拉斯的衣服，拱莱戈拉斯的手，想要引起他的注意。其他的侍从喂了很久，但是小鹿们总是更亲近莱戈拉斯。因为在瓦尔坦行星上，都是沙漠和戈壁，莱戈拉斯并没有很多机会能亲近小动物，所以这也给了莱戈拉斯一个惊喜。

瑟兰迪尔回想刚才甘道夫所说的话，也意识到，莱戈拉斯对自然的感知力确实比其他的精灵要更强。  
“剩下我们三个了。”埃隆说。  
“那不如？”格洛芬德尔示意。  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔答应的挺快。

密林王宫的藏书塔楼里。  
莱戈拉斯安静的看着白胡子的迈雅抽着烟袋，哼着歌站在梯子上，翻看一本上古精灵语的典籍。刚才甘道夫和他讲了很多精灵的历史，态度亲切又和蔼，很得莱戈拉斯的喜欢。  
密林王宫有相当丰富的藏书，这一处是一座塔楼的基底，往上是很高的拱顶，沿着墙壁钉着一层层书架，中间有狭窄的木质走道和楼梯可以互通。  
莱戈拉斯进来的时候把整个塔楼的楼梯都跑了个遍，还尝试着爬了爬那个能直接拿到架子顶端书籍的木梯。然后坐在一旁继续和甘道夫聊天。他对迈雅产生了浓厚的兴趣，莱戈拉斯天生对什么都好奇。  
因此甘道夫又连带着讲了很多精灵史诗里的故事。  
跟进门的两只小鹿趴在地毯上熟睡。莱戈拉斯甚至还试着给甘道夫卷了一根侍从们送来的密林行星特产的烟丝。

寝宫的会客厅里。  
埃隆说：“这对牌谁要？”   
瑟兰迪尔看看手里的牌，摇摇头。  
格洛芬德尔扔出两张来说：“我快要赢了。”  
瑟兰迪尔的头发松散的束在脑后，几缕不够长的金发垂在额前。刚才迎接甘道夫所穿的礼服长袍扔在一边，他身上是短袖和篮球短裤。  
三个精灵到了瑟兰迪尔寝宫私人的会客厅里，瑟兰迪尔严肃的向侍从宣布，准备下午茶，我们要开会。  
格洛芬德尔熟门熟路的到隔壁客房翻出一套睡衣换上，埃隆坐在沙发上喝了两口茶，经受不住瑟兰迪尔的怂恿，也换上了精灵族的居家长袍，埃隆比较偏爱精灵的传统服饰，暂时还不能接受人族的那种衣服，但是他的军队都穿着便利的军装。  
精灵们的衣服太过累赘，尤其是在星际通商越来越频繁的和平年代，精灵的行星上有差不多一半的精灵都在穿着其他种族的衣服。尤其以人族的服装最受欢迎，种类丰富，舒服又方便灵活。  
这三个精灵在整个精灵族的星系里都是重要角色，任何两个精灵的碰面，都会成为当日的新闻。但其实他们更多的时间里悄悄的见面，只是凑在一起玩乐。  
“我赢了！”  
埃隆打掉最后两张牌，瑟兰迪尔和埃隆鼓了鼓掌，一起指着格洛芬德尔。  
格洛芬德尔学了两声狗叫。  
“好了下一轮。”三个精灵一起拿起酒杯，碰了一下，一饮而尽。  
“这次赌什么？”格洛芬德尔问埃隆。  
赢的可以说下一轮的赌注。就像所有的军校毕业生一样，这三个精灵也会打这种部队的纸牌，输了的仍然有各种惩罚。  
埃隆伸手从旁边的纸箱子里抽出一整瓶的酒。“把它全灌下去。”  
瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔互相对视了一眼，一起对埃隆竖起拇指。  
旁边已经放着一整箱的空瓶子。他们玩了好几轮牌了。瑟兰迪尔知道有无所不知的甘道夫在，莱戈拉斯一定会缠上甘道夫一阵子，再加上这样的事情他也帮不上忙，索性放松的和埃隆还有格洛芬德尔玩了起来。  
瑟兰迪尔的耳朵有点红，格洛芬德尔的脖子有点红。埃隆卷起了长袍的袖子。然后格洛芬德尔毫无意义的笑了出来，瑟兰迪尔也跟着笑了。  
“继续！”埃隆不必要的声音突然变大了。  
瑟兰迪尔洗牌，不小心把牌洗掉了两张，自觉喝了一杯又继续洗。直到格洛芬德尔伸手把掉在地上的牌捡起来塞回瑟兰迪尔手里。  
瑟兰迪尔对格洛芬德尔说不好意思，格洛芬德尔对瑟兰迪尔说谢谢。埃隆看着他们两个，发愁的举起杯子一下喝了半杯。  
“这是莱戈拉斯最喜欢的薯片。”瑟兰迪尔打出三张牌，然后拆开一个包装，和另外几个精灵传递零食。爱隆和格洛芬德尔吃完了赞叹连连。

晚饭时间，莱戈拉斯和甘道夫在藏书塔楼里吃的饭，有说有笑，莱戈拉斯听说瑟兰迪尔在开会，让侍从告诉瑟兰迪尔他们就在这里用餐。  
瑟兰迪尔输了牌，举着瓶子正在猛喝。爱隆和格洛芬德尔拍着桌子唱军队里的一首歌，这个歌主要是催对方喝的快一点。

又过了几个小时，甘道夫终于找到一本很厚的典籍，翻到了某一页，研究了好一会儿，然后抬头和莱戈拉斯说了什么。莱戈拉斯表情很惊讶，对甘道夫说他一定要马上找瑟兰迪尔谈一下。  
甘道夫本来想阻止莱戈拉斯的，因为他知道，那三个精灵现在肯定凑在一起不是开会，而是在玩。或许早就喝的不省人事。  
但是莱戈拉斯似乎没有听进去，还是转身走了。  
甘道夫看着已经跑出去的莱戈拉斯，悠闲的抽了口烟，和门口的侍从说他要回客房休息了。他认为去和醉汉商量事情的莱戈拉斯大概一时半会儿是回不来了。瑟兰迪尔要是知道典籍里的内容，肯定要和莱戈拉斯聊上很久。  
莱戈拉斯在走廊上走的飞快，几乎是小跑着过去的。外面的天已经黑了，密林的王宫和以往一样和远处的山林保持着宁静。  
当莱戈拉斯一把打开会客厅的门时，站在门口目瞪口呆。桌上地上一片狼藉，都是乱七八糟的零食包装袋和空盘子，旁边地上堆着很多的空酒瓶。这就是他ada所谓的开会。  
格洛芬德尔靠在沙发上已经睡着了，脑袋上盖着一件精灵长袍，似乎是瑟兰迪尔下午穿的那件。瑟兰迪尔和埃隆正坐在地毯上分吃零食，没有注意到门已经打开了。   
“ada？”  
莱戈拉斯有些无奈，原来是聚在一起打牌喝酒。  
两个精灵一起抬头看了下莱戈拉斯，瑟兰迪尔转头和埃隆说，这是我儿子。连喝醉了都掩饰不了得意的表情。  
“有什么事吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
瑟兰迪尔和埃隆互相搀扶着起来，都摇摇晃晃的，但是勉强走到了莱戈拉斯面前。莱戈拉斯把门关上，表情更加担忧了。因为他要说的可不是什么三言两语能说明白的，而且他只想告诉瑟兰迪尔。  
“我觉得还是等你清醒的时候再说。”  
“没事，莱戈拉斯，我顶多明天只是忘记而已。”埃隆实在太晃，撑着旁边的沙发坐下了，开始缓缓进入睡眠。瑟兰迪尔往前走了两步，莱戈拉斯关好门之后就一直靠在门上不肯上前，因为他还在犹豫是不是转身走掉，等明天再说。  
“我想和你单独说。”  
莱戈拉斯耳朵有些红，但是很显然瑟兰迪尔没有发现。他的声音更小了。  
然后莱戈拉斯感觉瑟兰迪尔凑近了他，一手搂住他的腰，另外那支手臂的胳膊肘撑在门上。他被他的父亲圈在了怀里。  
瑟兰迪尔抱的更紧了些，凑到他耳边说，“这样够单独了吧？”  
莱戈拉斯迟疑的点点头。  
瑟兰迪尔身上是密林一种果酒的香甜气息，这种精灵的酒莱戈拉斯知道，喝起来口感不错，但是后劲很大。  
“甘道夫说，埃塞克里安可以从曼督斯被召唤回来，但是需要灵魂的奉献着，在创世神之子的成年夜之前，与之交合。”  
“莱戈拉斯，你在说谎。”瑟兰迪尔听完之后笑了，亲了一口莱戈拉斯。  
“我早就知道你小子恨不得天天都和我，”瑟兰迪尔顿了一下，低头凑到莱戈拉斯的脖子上轻轻吮吸了一下，才在莱戈拉斯耳边说出最后一个词来，“交合。”  
“ada，你还没听我说完。”  
莱戈拉斯推拒着瑟兰迪尔，忍住从脖子上传来的快感，感觉到继续说话的艰难。瑟兰迪尔撩拨他，手从他的腰上往下放在了他的屁股上，对他的屁股又揉又捏，还继续亲他的脖子。  
“需要埃塞克里安的挚爱贡献出一碗鲜血，和埃塞克里安身边的常用之物。在我们身上出现魔法契约之后。”莱戈拉斯开始结结巴巴，因为瑟兰迪尔正在强撑着仔细听，瑟兰迪尔虽然已经醉了，但是意识上并不是完全的不清醒。  
至少瑟兰迪尔还知道把手从他的衣服下摆伸进去，抚摸他的乳头。瑟兰迪尔拉高莱戈拉斯的衣服，被莱戈拉斯推开了一点。莱戈拉斯发现瑟兰迪尔喝醉了有点缠人。  
“契约形成之后，交合会让我，”莱戈拉斯把头埋进瑟兰迪尔的胸口，他觉得他在他的父亲面前说这样的话简直羞耻至极。“怀上一个精灵。”  
瑟兰迪尔的手停住了，莱戈拉斯感觉瑟兰迪尔都僵住了。瑟兰迪尔松开莱戈拉斯，似乎被这句话给吓得酒都醒了。  
“你继续说。”  
“怀上这个精灵三个月后，自然魔法会把精灵孕育出来，而埃塞克里安的灵魂将进入这个精灵孩子。”莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔，决定咬咬牙一口气说完。  
“意思就是，创世神之子可以重塑精灵肉身，契约可以保证从曼督斯召回埃塞克里安的灵魂。等到这个精灵孩子长到能记事的时候，属于埃塞克里安的记忆就会渐渐觉醒，直到成年，埃塞克里安就会完全回来了。因为曼督斯是死亡之神的圣域，埃塞克里安是精灵，他的灵魂没有消亡，只是一直在曼督斯沉睡。”  
瑟兰迪尔缓缓的转动脑子，“为什么，一定是在你的成年夜之前？”  
“因为只有在我和你的灵魂能够结合成一个灵魂的时候，才能塑造精灵的肉身。如果我成年了，你的灵魂碎片会成长为一个独立的灵魂。”甘道夫肯定能解释的更清楚一点。但是大体意思如此。莱戈拉斯的出生就是因为因为瑟兰迪尔作为选中的精灵，奉献出了一片自己的灵魂。  
瑟兰迪尔听完之后，还在久久的在震惊当中难以恢复。“所以，”瑟兰迪尔说：“现在我不仅要在你未成年的时候就和你上床，还得让你怀上我的孩子。而这个孩子就是埃塞克里安，以后格洛芬德尔肯定要和埃塞克里安在一起的。”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，安慰瑟兰迪尔：“其实以精灵的年纪，我也只差一年而已。”  
“我要晕倒了。”瑟兰迪尔总结。


	14. 遇见最好的14（Meet the best)

这时格洛芬德尔翻了个身，直接从沙发上摔到了地上。  
他从盖在身上的长袍堆里挣扎出来，看到瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯之后，跌跌撞撞的从沙发那头过来了。  
“嘿我的前夫和儿子。”  
格洛芬德尔轻松的伸手搭上了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀。  
莱戈拉斯刚想对格洛芬德尔说话，瑟兰迪尔就迅速用一个擒拿动作挥开格洛芬德尔的手臂，但是这并没有阻止格洛芬德尔上前的热情。  
瑟兰迪尔转头对莱戈拉斯说：“快跑。”  
莱戈拉斯当时还没有搞清状况，他站在门边，以为瑟兰迪尔只是喝醉了。瑟兰迪尔竟然和格洛芬德尔在他面前动起手来，虽然是两个醉汉，但是高手过招，仍然十分精彩。  
“ada，nana，你们别打架。”莱戈拉斯试图上前阻止这两个精灵，却被瑟兰迪尔灵巧的伸手推到一边。瑟兰迪尔再次冲他强调：“跑远点，莱戈拉斯。”  
而就在这个时候格洛芬德尔找到了瑟兰迪尔的一个空档，强行搂着瑟兰迪尔就亲了上去。  
莱戈拉斯再一次目瞪口呆。  
瑟兰迪尔粗鲁的把格洛芬德尔往地上一摔，格洛芬德尔就地避开一拳，刚想站起来准备转身扑向莱戈拉斯的时候，就挨了听到动静醒来的埃隆一脚，重新倒地。  
埃隆似乎比刚才清醒了些，他起来伸手慢慢的拍拍格洛芬德尔的后背，用一句语调不大一样的精灵语说：“赶紧睡吧我的格洛芬德尔。”  
格洛芬德尔听到这句话后，不再闹了，就地重新睡了过去。  
“他喝醉了喜欢乱亲。”  
埃隆抬头看到莱戈拉斯的表情，好心的解释。“一般由我来阻止他。”  
看莱戈拉斯还是一脸疑问，埃隆继续说：“刚才那句话是埃克塞理安年轻的时候，哄年纪小的格洛芬德尔午睡时，常说的一句话。意思是赶紧睡吧我的格洛芬德尔。”埃克塞理安年纪比欧洛费尔都大，说精灵语的语调和瑟兰迪尔他们略有不同，只有埃隆能学得像。  
莱戈拉斯看看格洛芬德尔，又看看挨着墙的瑟兰迪尔，半天不知道说什么好。整个精灵星系的未来就掌握在这三个精灵的手里 。而且刚才看格洛芬德尔和瑟兰迪尔亲吻，莱戈拉斯竟然诡异的被煽动了。莫名的愧疚的觉得那样看起来很性感。他觉得他理应嫉妒一下，但是格洛芬德尔实在是长得太帅了，好多瑟兰迪尔的侍从和格洛芬德尔说话耳朵都会红。  
“这就是为什么我们三个喝酒从来不叫其他精灵。”酒品一个比一个差。他们实在是在其他精灵面前丢不起这样的脸。  
瑟兰迪尔和埃隆一起把格洛芬德尔抗到隔壁的客房里，然后埃隆进了隔壁另外一间，都各自睡去。  
“莱戈拉斯，和我回去。”  
瑟兰迪尔过来从后面搂紧莱戈拉斯，亲了亲莱戈拉斯的脸，把手从莱戈拉斯的衣服下摆再次伸进去，瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯说：“我们去浴池。”  
这是瑟兰迪尔寝宫最私密的一片区域，任何侍从不经传唤不能进来。  
这间会客厅另外一边的门，刚好是一条走廊，连接着寝宫的浴池和瑟兰迪尔自己的卧室。走廊没开灯，视线很暗。  
“ada你连站都站不稳。”  
瑟兰迪尔的一个单独浴池，池子挺大，水漫过腰间，连着一处地底温泉。  
莱戈拉斯艰难的拽着自己的裤子，瑟兰迪尔伸手就要往下扯。第一次遇到瑟兰迪尔喝醉了向他耍赖。  
“我能给你洗澡。”瑟兰迪尔继续说，“我还可以把你舔一遍。把你舔的叫出来。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸有点烫，扯着裤腰的手松懈了一些。他有时候就是受不了他的父亲这么和他调情，直白又露骨的那种。莱戈拉斯的裤子被瑟兰迪尔趁机扒了下来。  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯堵在走廊的墙边，伸手往下摸，然后摸到了一样有趣的东西。  
“这是什么。” 瑟兰迪尔的语气兴致勃勃，他拉了拉莱戈拉斯腰边的内裤带。  
丁字裤。  
“你就穿这个来找我？”显然陛下很满意。  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯翻了个身继续按到墙上，又推推莱戈拉斯的腰，让他把腿分开一些。细细的内裤带勒进臀缝里，屁股浑圆紧实，又嫩又可口。  
瑟兰迪尔拉高莱戈拉斯的短袖，莱戈拉斯很顺从的把上衣也脱了。  
“你的行李里面没有这一件。”瑟兰迪尔看过莱戈拉斯的东西。  
“我新买的。”莱戈拉斯看不到瑟兰迪尔的表情，但是能感觉到灼热的视线正盯着他。  
莱戈拉斯诚实的说：“专门穿给你看。”  
这句话彻底点燃了瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯按到地上用力的亲吻，手还抓揉着莱戈拉斯的屁股，力气很大，莱戈拉斯觉得他的屁股肯定明天会有淤青。但是他不在乎，他喜欢瑟兰迪尔这样肆无忌惮的在他身上掠夺。   
“ada，地毯不够舒服。”莱戈拉斯突然开口，语气充满暗示。  
“那我们换个地方。”瑟兰迪尔一支手臂撑着，试图从地毯上爬起来，然后莱戈拉斯主动用腿环住了瑟兰迪尔的腰。  
“你想让我抱着你过去？”瑟兰迪尔低头亲一下莱戈拉斯的嘴唇。莱戈拉斯点点头。  
“抱紧我。”瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯耳边说，另外一手搂紧莱戈拉斯的腰，站起了来，莱戈拉斯稳稳的挂在了他身上。瑟兰迪尔托着莱戈拉斯的屁股和腰，就这么把莱戈拉斯抱着，往浴池走。  
“ada我知道一个姿势，和这样很像。”  
“什么姿势？干什么用的？”瑟兰迪尔装听不懂。  
“就是那种姿势。” 当然是用来干他。莱戈拉斯已经被瑟兰迪尔问的不好意思了，又羞于继续形容。   
“我告诉你，这个姿势是什么样的。抱紧我的脖子别松开。”  
瑟兰迪尔突然站住了，一手拽着嵌进莱戈拉斯臀缝里的丁字裤带粗鲁的扯到一边，内裤带就这么勒在了莱戈拉斯一边的屁股上，整个屁股被完整的露了出来。  
莱戈拉斯感觉非常暴露，似乎比什么都不穿更毫无遮掩和羞耻。  
瑟兰迪尔伸到莱戈拉斯的两边膝盖窝，用双臂架住了莱戈拉斯的腿。莱戈拉斯惊呼。他的腿在瑟兰迪尔面前大敞开，只能用手搂紧他的父亲。  
“你的所有重量都会集中在下面，连腿都使不上力气。”  
瑟兰迪尔故意往前走了两步，莱戈拉斯有弹性的屁股完全贴着他的胯下，他发现莱戈拉斯连脖子都红了。想要挑逗他，却自己先害羞的话都说不出来，可爱。  
瑟兰迪尔笑着恢复了刚才抱着莱戈拉斯的姿势，却忽略了仍然没有恢复原位的丁字裤带 。莱戈拉斯在他耳边抱怨，说老东西欺负他。瑟兰迪尔拍了下莱戈拉斯屁股问，“你从哪里知道的？”  
“ada你卧室的电脑里有好多。”  
莱戈拉斯语气愉快，似乎早就盼着瑟兰迪尔问他。  
瑟兰迪尔假装什么都没听见，往浴池走去。  
直到瑟兰迪尔抱着莱戈拉斯进了浴池里，才想起来把衣服脱掉。但是他还是依依不舍的拨弄了一阵莱戈拉斯的内裤带，才让莱戈拉斯脱下来。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎对此格外偏爱。  
莱戈拉斯很高兴，因为他还买了其他不同种类的情趣款式，透明的，蕾丝的，还有带小裙子的。网上订了一大把，偷偷藏在了瑟兰迪尔的一个衣柜里。  
他们在浴池里又抱又亲不知道过了多久，瑟兰迪尔准备带他回卧室。  
“回去睡觉了。”  
“ada？”莱戈拉斯意犹未尽，但是任由瑟兰迪尔把他抱了出去。  
难得瑟兰迪尔对他既粗鲁又热情，他的乳头边上吻痕都是紫红的，他的屁股被瑟兰迪尔咬了一口，留下一个有些青紫的印记。平时瑟兰迪尔对他还是很温柔很小心的。  
但是瑟兰迪尔没有吮吸他，理由是喝醉了怕动作没轻重。也没有在听到刚才的事情之后，打算和他做更多。莱戈拉斯倒是希望今天晚上瑟兰迪尔就忍不住和他上床，把手指或者其他什么的插进他的身体。  
可是瑟兰迪尔把他扔进被子里，躺到他旁边。  
“如果你今晚想做别的。”莱戈拉斯说，“我很愿意。”他以为还有下文，但是瑟兰迪尔似乎真的只是准备睡觉。  
瑟兰迪尔闭目养神，但是摇摇头，摸索着用手指蹭了蹭莱戈拉斯的乳头，被他亲的仍然挺立着。  
“为什么，ada。”莱戈拉斯贴到瑟兰迪尔的怀里。  
他刚才射在了瑟兰迪尔的浴池里，瑟兰迪尔是用手包裹着他的手，帮他弄出来的。莱戈拉斯感觉瑟兰迪尔正在渐渐醒酒，越醒酒似乎动作越小心。  
而瑟兰迪尔仅仅在那之后，让他撑在浴池边，夹紧双腿。潦草的在他两腿间就着一点沐浴液，来回蹭了几下。瑟兰迪尔缓了缓，深吸了口气就控制住了。甚至拒绝了莱戈拉斯要为他用嘴的提议。莱戈拉斯也不是第一次做这种事情了，但是瑟兰迪尔坚持不在喝醉的时候，伸进莱戈拉斯的嘴巴和喉咙。瑟兰迪尔生怕弄疼弄伤了莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔只是憋着，而且坚决不再继续了。  
“我需要听甘道夫再说一遍，格洛芬德尔也还不知道。”  
“可是结果不是很明显么。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“即使这给了我一个好理由不用等到你成年，今晚我也不应该匆匆忙忙的。”瑟兰迪尔此时才睁开眼睛看向莱戈拉斯，“我有义务照顾好你，以及保持毫无必要的冷静。”  
瑟兰迪尔的手指十分爱惜的滑过莱戈拉斯的腰背，让莱戈拉斯发出一个舒服的声音。  
“刚才我已经把你弄成这样了。”  
莱戈拉斯身上一片狼藉，连大腿根都是吻痕。  
瑟兰迪尔安抚的亲亲莱戈拉斯，“放心，”瑟兰迪尔继续说，“如果真的可以，我会让你舒服的连腿都舍不得合拢。”  
莱戈拉斯被安慰的很满意，渐渐的睡了过去。瑟兰迪尔坐起来帮莱戈拉斯把被子拉好，俯身点了点莱戈拉斯的额头，悄悄对莱戈拉斯说：“小流氓。”  
说完自己忍不住露出微笑。  
终于，寝宫里一片宁静，瑟兰迪尔也熟睡了。

 

“谁昨天踢了我？”一大早上，格洛芬德尔的金发有些湿漉漉的披在脑后，即使洗了澡也还是觉得头重脚轻。他裹着浴袍，推开了瑟兰迪尔的卧室门。  
“nana！”  
莱戈拉斯被吵醒了，看到斜坐在一边床尾的格洛芬德尔，开心的坐了起来。  
“莱戈拉斯，你身上被狗啃过了？”  
格洛芬德尔看着莱戈拉斯的上身，一脸了然，开口打趣。  
瑟兰迪尔十分艰难的睁开眼睛，“你这个该死的精灵，不要打扰我休息。”然后翻了个身继续睡，“莱戈拉斯，叫早餐，放到最近的会客厅。把埃隆叫醒，然后去请甘道夫来，和他们说说你能怀孩子的事情。”  
然后莱戈拉斯看着格洛芬德尔的表情笑了好一会儿。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你是不是把脑子喝坏了。”  
瑟兰迪尔用被子盖住头，没好气的回答：“你才喝坏了脑子。”  
莱戈拉斯下床找衣服，格洛芬德尔嘲笑的更大声了，笑瑟兰迪尔太饥渴，都把莱戈拉斯咬成什么样了。瑟兰迪尔坚持不搭理格洛芬德尔。  
然后格洛芬德尔拽住莱戈拉斯悄悄问他，“我昨天亲你了吗？”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，小心的指指床上还在发起床气的瑟兰迪尔，用口型对格洛芬德尔说：“你亲了他，他踹了你。”  
格洛芬德尔露出惊恐的表情，再一次把莱戈拉斯逗笑了。  
很快埃隆就裹着被子一脸憔悴的出现了。他头还疼着，唉声叹气的盘腿坐到了床尾的另外一边，拿过一个枕头靠着。瑟兰迪尔总算支起身子，理了理头发，又指示莱戈拉斯拿件衣服，当他试图在被子底下套上睡裤的时候，格洛芬德尔继续嘲笑瑟兰迪尔睡觉不穿裤子。  
瑟兰迪尔说你有本事把你的睡袍打开让大家看看。格洛芬德尔干脆不顾瑟兰迪尔的反对试图强行爬进被子里，因为被子里暖和。瑟兰迪尔搂紧了莱戈拉斯说我的被子里面只要莱戈拉斯。  
瑟兰迪尔下床进浴室，格洛芬德尔立即钻进有余温的被窝里舒服的感叹，然后伸手捞过莱戈拉斯说小精灵你好。还弹了一下莱戈拉斯的额头。瑟兰迪尔从浴室里探出头来建议格洛芬德尔履行nana的职责，后背驮着莱戈拉斯在地上爬一圈，哄他们的儿子高兴。  
格洛芬德尔立即拒绝，莱戈拉斯说nana你可以的。  
莱戈拉斯和格洛芬德尔打打闹闹，埃隆和浴室里的瑟兰迪尔说话，问他到底什么事情要请甘道夫来。

这时莱戈拉斯听了听通讯器，侍卫说甘道夫快要来了。

瑟兰迪尔赶紧从浴室出来，把地上一件精灵的起居长袍套到身上开始系扣子，格洛芬德尔迅速爬下床跑到更衣室里换衣服，埃隆把裹着自己的被子扔到一边，站在地上整理仪容。莱戈拉斯看着卧室里一阵忙乱过后，瑟兰迪尔恢复了以前的平静沉稳，格洛芬德尔换好了衣服焕然一新，还扔给埃隆一件外罩长袍，埃隆看着一点都不像刚才那么萎靡。

精灵们对待尊敬的客人从不失礼。

几个精灵从卧室出来，到另外一个已经放了早餐的会客厅里等候，表情既严肃又认真，没有一个精灵看着像是宿醉未醒。  
莱戈拉斯心里默默的为这几个精灵竖起了拇指，真是太能装了。


	15. 遇见最好的15（Meet the best)

甘道夫在落座后，把整件事情说清楚只用了几句话，然后看着眼前几个要开口说话的精灵。  
“请允许我先安静的吃顿早餐，等我离开，你们再讨论。”  
尊敬的客人开口提出要求，瑟兰迪尔优雅的做了一个请自便的手势，格洛芬德尔和埃隆都简单回了礼。这也是精灵的礼节之一。  
莱戈拉斯听瑟兰迪尔说过，精灵族至少有上百种餐桌礼仪，只是现在这个年代很多年轻精灵们不遵守了，因为星际之间往来频繁，精灵们也逐渐简化了原来繁复的礼节。  
甘道夫笑眯眯的开始吃自己的早餐。整个早餐保持了得体的安静，只有常规的礼貌交谈。莱戈拉斯心里一直在笑，他的ada和其他两个精灵，在平静的表现之下互相眼神交汇，看着像是快被憋死了。  
他觉得甘道夫肯定是故意的，因为在瑟兰迪尔他们没注意的时候，甘道夫冲他眨眨眼睛。  
然后甘道夫吃好了站起来，感谢了瑟兰迪尔的早餐，几个精灵装模作样的告别，安静的目送甘道夫把门关上。  
房间立即热闹起来了。  
瑟兰迪尔靠在座位上开始解他的长袍，大敞开的袍子里面是篮球背心。  
“瑟兰迪尔，这可不是你这个年纪穿的衣服。”埃隆看了一眼，打趣瑟兰迪尔。  
“你以前为了暮星还系过粉色的发带。”瑟兰迪尔反击，然后转头向准备开口笑话他的格洛芬德尔解释：“莱戈拉斯最喜欢这个球队。”  
“我也喜欢这个球队。”格洛芬德尔说，获得了莱戈拉斯的赞同。格洛芬德尔每到兽人行星打比赛的赛季，都一场不落的看。  
当然了，瑟兰迪尔还有其他的理由没有说出来。  
莱戈拉斯当时想要给他们两个定同一个兽人球队的球衣，还要求瑟兰迪尔在寝宫也穿上。   
一开始瑟兰迪尔拒绝穿这种“不精灵没品位”的衣服，后来勉强同意了，是因为莱戈拉斯向他保证，这两套都会是瑟兰迪尔的尺码。以及莱戈拉斯在卧室里穿篮球背心的时候绝不穿上裤子。  
瑟兰迪尔想象了一下，这条件不错，又加了一条如果你换上篮球背心之后主动点，下次比赛我们买最好的位置去现场看。  
衣服到了，莱戈拉斯积极的换上，趁着瑟兰迪尔看文件，钻到了书桌下，最后还全咽了进去。  
所以现在这件衣服成为了瑟兰迪尔常穿的一件，因为总能产生愉快的联想。  
埃隆把外罩长跑脱了放到一边，起身端着桌上的几个餐盘往会客厅旁边的沙发走，格洛芬德尔和瑟兰迪尔一起把剩下的餐具都搬过去，所有的早餐都满满的堆在茶几上。  
格洛芬德尔转身出门，不一会儿穿着刚才的睡袍进来了。  
瑟兰迪尔自己的袍子很严实也很长，现在扔到一边，刚才换的太匆忙，下身还是拖鞋和短裤。莱戈拉斯有趣的看着瑟兰迪尔从沙发缝隙摸出一个发带绑头发。  
“上次喝醉了藏在这里的。”瑟兰迪尔注意到莱戈拉斯的目光，抬头解释，“刚才突然想起来了。”  
格洛芬德尔把扛过来的被子扔给埃隆，埃隆接住，恢复了刚才萎靡不振的状态，舒服的把自己裹在沙发上，伸手端茶杯。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在一个长沙发上，拍拍旁边的位置让莱戈拉斯坐过来。  
格洛芬德尔坐在对面的短沙发，盘起腿。  
“格洛芬德尔你的——”  
瑟兰迪尔一抬头，赶紧捂住莱戈拉斯的眼睛，语气很嫌弃。  
莱戈拉斯说，ada把手拿开，你能看我也能看。  
等瑟兰迪尔的手挪开，格洛芬德尔身上已经盖着那件瑟兰迪尔扔在一边的袍子了。  
“瑟兰迪尔，是不是怕小精灵看了我的，就对你的不满意了。”格洛芬德尔躲开瑟兰迪尔扔来的一个抱枕，伸手拿桌上的面包。莱戈拉斯笑的很开心。  
“甘道夫说的事情，你们两个已经决定了？”埃隆首先开口。  
“nana，我要和ada生孩子。”莱戈拉斯看向格洛芬德尔。  
格洛芬德尔此时的情绪似乎还是很稳定，但是能看得出来眼神里的波动。他问莱戈拉斯：“你真的决定了？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头。  
“这不是什么难事，也很容易做决定。”莱戈拉斯说。这样不仅能把格洛芬德尔的挚爱带回来，还能早一点和瑟兰迪尔上床。  
格洛芬德尔露出一个淡淡的笑容，不置可否的继续吃早餐，还和埃隆扯些闲话。  
瑟兰迪尔没说什么，只是边看着其他两个精灵，边往莱戈拉斯的盘子里添吃的。莱戈拉斯吃东西一点也不挑食，连瑟兰迪尔做的莱戈拉斯都能全吃完。  
莱戈拉斯吃饭一向看着像难民，虽然在有客人在的时候莱戈拉斯能很好的控制自己，但私下里仍旧毫不掩饰。  
一开始这件事情没有引起瑟兰迪尔的注意。  
后来瑟兰迪尔有一次在楼上阳台浇花，低头发现发现莱戈拉斯在喂王宫养的猎狗，莱戈拉斯四处小心的看了看，发现没有其他精灵注意他，就好奇的抓了一把狗粮，还边走边把狗粮给吃完了。  
只要莱戈拉斯经手过的食物，无论什么，他就是一定要吃掉一点。   
瑟兰迪尔当时很担忧，怕莱戈拉斯在吃方面有什么病态的执着。   
后来军队里的心理医生告诉瑟兰迪尔，这是常年挨饿的缘故，莱戈拉斯成长的大部分时间，都只能吃个半饱，甚至饿上一两天，小的时候甚至有几次几乎饿死。后来即使有食物，大多也不好吃，只能维持在能咽得下去这个水平上。莱戈拉斯对食物判断，目前只有能吃和不能吃两种情况。  
所以只要让莱戈拉斯持续一段时间每顿饭都按时，并且保证吃饱，这种狼吞虎咽的行为就会渐渐好转，并且心理医生不建议瑟兰迪尔向莱戈拉斯提及此事，一旦莱戈拉斯为了顾及瑟兰迪尔的想法开始约束自己，这种对饥饿的恐惧心理就无法根除。  
这也是没有安全感的根源之一，所以瑟兰迪尔唯一能做的就是别把莱戈拉斯给饿着。  
后来瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯塞满了一整个柜子的零食，并且要求寝宫的冰箱里必须时刻是满的，莱戈拉斯现在总算吃相比之前好看些了，但是离一个精灵该有的样子还差很多。一开始莱戈拉斯还舔盘子，瑟兰迪尔现在很欣慰就是莱戈拉斯总算不舔了。否则那条灵活的小舌头一动一动的，瑟兰迪尔总是心猿意马的想着莱戈拉斯在舔其他东西的样子。比如莱戈拉斯主动的跪在地毯上，解他的袍子，握着那东西用红润的舌头舔舐，用温暖的嘴巴包裹住。  
“ada，你又在看我吃饭。”  
莱戈拉斯感受到瑟兰迪尔目光，很不满意。瑟兰迪尔看他吃饭，看王宫院子里养的猎狗吃狗粮，看树林边缘的小鹿吃树叶，都会露出同样的表情。莱戈拉斯曾因此在瑟兰迪尔的胸口留下过几次牙印，但是仍然阻止不了他的父亲像看小动物一样盯着他吃东西。  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的脑袋，用一盘水果转移了莱戈拉斯的注意力。  
“格洛芬德尔？”瑟兰迪尔突然开口。  
埃隆停止了和格洛芬德尔说话 ，因为格洛芬德尔突然沉默了。  
听到甘道夫的消息还能正常的说笑才不对头。  
瑟兰迪尔起身，走到格洛芬德尔旁边，在沙发扶手上坐下，手臂搭着格洛芬德尔，捏了一下他的肩膀。  
“埃克塞理安真的会回来。”  
瑟兰迪尔用肯定的语气，向格洛芬德尔强调。  
莱戈拉斯感受到房间里的气氛突然变化，担忧的看向格洛芬德尔。  
“如果甘道夫说可以，那就能保证。”  
埃隆也收敛了刚才开玩笑的语气，变得严肃了起来。  
“你还记得一开始甘道夫说，独角兽和我的灵魂能变成一个孩子的时候，我脸上的表情。”瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯，似乎充满回忆。“所以这件事情的可行性是很大的。”  
此时格洛芬德尔再也没有了轻松自在的样子了，他微微低垂着头，手攥紧了膝盖上的袍子。刚才绷着的一股劲全部松懈了。  
“我只是不敢想，瑟兰迪尔。我怕我把期待放的太多。”莱戈拉斯看到格洛芬德尔的手似乎微微颤抖，他没有听过乐观又喜欢开玩笑的格洛芬德尔，用这样脆弱的语气说话。  
不过莱戈拉斯知道埃克塞理安，瑟兰迪尔和他讲过。金花家族和涌泉家族一直连接紧密，包括瑞文戴尔，巨绿森林，他们在冈多林时期都在政治上站在同一队列里。埃克塞理安年轻的时候，常常与金花家族有往来。当时金花家族的小儿子格洛芬德尔，总像个小尾巴一样跟着涌泉家族年轻的领主。有时候甚至非要在埃克塞理安办公的地方完成他的家庭作业。  
埃克塞理安对格洛芬德尔十分的喜欢。头发微微卷曲的少年精灵所有的美好时光都是和埃克塞理安一起度过的。埃克塞理安教他阅读，哄他午睡，甚至格洛芬德尔来涌泉领主家里做客，也非要和埃克塞理安睡在一起。格洛芬德尔在自己的家族里不受重视，当时金花家族有还有其他的兄长，不算太成器，但是对于从小没有母亲的格洛芬德尔，他们总是欺负他。  
所以格洛芬德尔格外喜欢和埃克塞理安在一起。  
那种打小的亲近，渐渐变成了不一样的爱恋。埃克塞理安在当时瑟兰迪尔那一辈的年轻精灵王族里，很受大家崇拜。涌泉家的领主是所有王族中最年轻的行星统治者，在当时的贵族学院里是全优的毕业生，在很长一段时间里他的成绩都没有学生能够超越，长得英俊又有魅力，谈吐优雅性格温和，还很照顾他们这些晚辈。  
瑟兰迪尔还未成年的时候经常和格洛芬德尔一起去埃克塞理安家，每次见到埃克塞理安说话都结巴。埃克塞理安是瑟兰迪尔少年时期的偶像，后来成了瑟兰迪尔最要好的朋友之一。  
瑟兰迪尔以前还给格洛芬德尔出过主意，怎么追求埃克塞理安。都是年轻精灵们有点蠢又很真诚的把戏，埃克塞理安高高兴兴的接受了所有的追求，最后却主动和格洛芬德尔表白了。  
可是后来星际战争开始了，他们本来等星际战争结束就举办婚礼，可是埃克塞理安却在一次战役中，再也没回来。  
格洛芬德尔当时和瑟兰迪尔在同一艘飞船上开会。瑟兰迪尔此生唯一一次看格洛芬德尔哭成那样，拿着那份战报。格洛芬德尔喊着埃克塞理安的名字，想要自己乘坐飞船去曼督斯虫洞，后来被瑟兰迪尔还有及时赶来的埃隆阻止了。  
后来的近百年时光，格洛芬德尔成为了星系中的战神，承担了图尔冈和图尔巩两个行星的统治。和平到来了，他的初恋，他永生的挚爱，却再也看不到了。

当格洛芬德尔再次抬起头来的时候，眼睛里似乎有些微微的湿润，“我有很多次，每一年都有很多次，还会在梦里见到他，还会梦到以前我们在一起的时候。似乎他死了之后，我就没有再活过，如果不是他在遗嘱上，希望我不要放弃我们两个家族的领地，我已经没有任何活着的意义了。”  
格洛芬德尔的目光似乎只是毫无目的的聚焦在某一点上。他抬头看了看莱戈拉斯，才露出了一点笑容。可是莱戈拉斯知道格洛芬德尔是在回应他关心的目光。  
笑容里都是苦涩的。  
“我已经准备接受埃克塞理安不会再回来的事实。你知道的，这很难。”格洛芬德尔到这里已经说不下去了，他用袖子擦了擦脸，缓和了一阵，靠在沙发上不再出声。   
瑟兰迪尔拍拍格洛芬德尔的后背。  
“谢谢你，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔真诚的对莱戈拉斯说。  
“如果你担心，就尽量不要去想。明天甘道夫会布下法阵，你只要配合完成好你的那一部分。”埃隆说。


	16. 遇见最好的16（Meet the best)

下午瑟兰迪尔在床上躺着闭目养神，精灵们吃完早餐后仍然很疲惫，各自回房间休息。莱戈拉斯紧贴着瑟兰迪尔，看平板上的电影。  
瑟兰迪尔睡醒一觉，翻了个身把莱戈拉斯往自己怀里圈了圈，一丝不挂的抱着很舒服。瑟兰迪尔的手伸到莱戈拉斯胸前去拨弄两粒乳头，乳头挺立起来之后，又往下摸。先抚摸了一阵子柔软的腹部，然后捏了捏富有弹性的屁股，最后停留在莱戈拉斯的胯下，来回撸动套弄。  
莱戈拉斯发出一两声呻吟，臀缝刚好贴在了瑟兰迪尔的勃起上，还不老实的磨蹭。  
“你看你的电影。”  
瑟兰迪尔突然来了兴致，翻身把莱戈拉斯压到床上，从脖子开始亲吻起来。  
“我还怎么看？”莱戈拉斯的语气里一点也没有抱怨，他把平板放到一边，搂住了瑟兰迪尔的脖子。  
他们在床上翻滚了有一阵子，莱戈拉斯突然叫住了瑟兰迪尔。  
“ada，明晚我们就能做了？”  
瑟兰迪尔停下了吮吸莱戈拉斯的动作，咬了一口大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。  
“你想说什么？”  
“……疼吗？”莱戈拉斯有些不好意思，尤其他的一边大腿还架在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上。  
瑟兰迪尔松开他，伸手从床头柜里摸出了一罐药膏。“我可以先伸进去两根手指，让你感受一下。”瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯都在担心如果今天做了，会影响魔法契约，所以有默契的达成共识，留到明晚。虽然这种担心和谨慎毫无必要，但是不做会让他们更安心一些。  
“ada，你床头柜里常年准备着这种东西？”莱戈拉斯一脸鄙视。  
“这是伤药，”瑟兰迪尔笑的不怀好意“上次我在我的一个衣柜里发现了你买的东西，那盒才是润滑用的。”  
莱戈拉斯有些错愕。  
“我明明放在你发现不了的地方。”  
“你以为藏在我的衬衫下面就没事了？”  
瑟兰迪尔一看到那个盒子，心里就在偷笑。自从告诉了莱戈拉斯怎么在网络上订购东西，这小子就没用在过正经地方。比如那条快把他刺激死的丁字裤。  
莱戈拉斯心里侥幸，他把润滑剂和上次一起买的那些充满情趣的内裤，分别放在两个地方。否则他会看起来太饥渴。  
瑟兰迪尔凑到莱戈拉斯耳边说：“我去拿你买的那个。”  
莱戈拉斯耳朵都烫了。  
瑟兰迪尔走进更衣室，去翻上次看到的那个抽屉，心想，昨天穿了条丁字裤，前几天发现了药膏，更衣室比较大，谁知道这小子还藏了什么。然后环顾四周，余光扫过另外一个敞开式衣橱的角落。瑟兰迪尔看向那里，好像有什么之前没有注意的东西。如果刻意寻找，当然很容易发现不对。  
一个纸箱，在挂着的精灵传统长袍的壁橱下面，被很多长袍下摆挡着，不仔细观察就很容易被忽略。  
莱戈拉斯躺在床上有些兴奋也有些紧张，但是听更衣室的动静，瑟兰迪尔似乎进去的有点久。莱戈拉斯刚想喊瑟兰迪尔，就发现一整个盒子被瑟兰迪尔搬出来直接倒在了床上。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
瑟兰迪尔的语气里充满揶揄。  
“ada，怎么了？”莱戈拉斯一脸平静，趴在床上抬头看瑟兰迪尔，语气就好像现在床上扔的只是一箱子书。  
“你知道这些东西都怎么用吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔好笑的看着还在装正经，其实已经羞的耳朵都红了的莱戈拉斯，指指这一床的东西。  
床上散落着各种型号的鞭子，跳蛋，大小不一不同款式的假阳具，还有手铐和绳索，以及几套可爱的动物耳朵发夹和几个各种带动物尾巴的肛塞，另外有几个小袋子里装着不同的情趣衣服，学生服，小短裙，豹纹和渔网的。  
“那家店刚好有全套的大礼包，还在打最大的折扣。这是评价最好的一套，就是东西多了点。”当时莱戈拉斯拿到东西，抱着箱子站在更衣室里发愁了很久，谁能想到居然这么一大堆。  
“所以你就买了，还都藏在更衣室里？”  
“反正总会用到的。”  
莱戈拉斯懒洋洋的抱着柔软的被子，伸手挑了一个兔耳朵发夹自觉的戴给瑟兰迪尔看，又扯过一条配套的白色蕾丝小围裙挂脖子上，在腰上系好围裙的带子 。围裙的正面什么都遮不住，露出两颗红润的乳头在蕾丝花边下若隐若现，围裙下摆只能勉强盖住胯下，还因为硬着所以被顶起来一点。  
莱戈拉斯趴回床上，后背光滑，腰上系着蕾丝缎带，缎带尾端的白色毛球在腰窝，衬在浑圆的屁股上方仿佛长出了一个白白的兔尾巴。  
“ada，不喂我吃胡萝卜吗？”  
莱戈拉斯有些难耐的用下身蹭了蹭床单，发现瑟兰迪尔的眼睛基本上已经没法从他的屁股上挪开了。胯下也精神的很。  
瑟兰迪尔拿起其中一条三指宽的厚实皮带研究了一下，坐到莱戈拉斯边上。  
“这么淘气的兔子，要先被惩罚。”  
瑟兰迪尔故作严厉，用皮带威胁的轻轻拍了拍莱戈拉斯的屁股。  
他本来只是想吓唬吓唬莱戈拉斯，没想到这小子却微微翘起屁股，似乎还有点期待。瑟兰迪尔暂时还不准备把他没有经历过初夜的儿子培养的口味太重。以后他们有的是时间挨个试试。  
瑟兰迪尔把床上的情趣玩具都放回箱子里，看看莱戈拉斯跃跃欲试的表情，想了想 ，又从箱子里面拿出一个小尺寸的肛塞放到枕边。  
“过来，先吃根胡萝卜。”瑟兰迪尔靠坐在床上，招呼莱戈拉斯。  
可爱的小兔子蹭过来又吸又舔对胡萝卜十分满意。  
瑟兰迪尔闭着眼睛享受了一阵子，把莱戈拉斯拽过来一些，伸手去揉捏莱戈拉斯的屁股，还把玩了一会儿蕾丝带子上的白色绒球。然后他沾上一些润滑剂，轻轻按揉那个还未被开拓过的穴口。一想到这里会在明天会被粗大的肉棒彻底的插弄，瑟兰迪尔更加激动了一些。  
他还是很小心的没有伸进去，而是沾上更多的润滑去按揉正下意识张合的入口。他让莱戈拉斯嘴上忙着，就是为了分散莱戈拉斯的注意力。  
莱戈拉斯毕竟还是紧张，瑟兰迪尔能感受得到。  
“ada。”莱戈拉斯意识到了接下来会发生的事情，语气里似乎在求助。有些不知所措。  
瑟兰迪尔索性把莱戈拉斯拽到腿上，让他打横趴好。他揉捏着莱戈拉斯的腰和屁股，那都是莱戈拉斯最敏感的地方，手法得当会产生快感，等莱戈拉斯在抚摸下舒服的发出声音，瑟兰迪尔的另外一只手的手指才抵在了小穴的入口缓缓往里插。  
莱戈拉斯紧张了一下，但是一想到瑟兰迪尔正在开拓他，扩张他，心里又兴奋万分。他的小腹贴在瑟兰迪尔的一侧大腿上，腿被微微分开，刚好能方便他的父亲用手指操他。  
他没有觉得痛，有些酸胀，当整根手指插进去的时候，来回抽插让他隐隐有些舒服。但是他总是下意识为这种陌生而未知的事情保持着警觉。  
“ada，你可以试试两根。”  
瑟兰迪尔抽插一阵，就会再增加一点润滑。莱戈拉斯的脸埋在被子里十分的不好意思，腿却下意识的又张开了些，方便瑟兰迪尔的手指在他的后穴里。  
或许他可以承受更多？莱戈拉斯不确定，但是他希望明天晚上，能承受瑟兰迪尔的东西，那可远远比两根手指要粗得多也长得多。  
“我需要你更放松一些，莱戈拉斯。扩张要慢慢的来。你的后背还崩的很紧。”瑟兰迪尔不肯继续了，他希望莱戈拉斯能完全放下心来享受，而不是只为了迫切的容纳他。  
那会让莱戈拉斯忽略很多乐趣。  
瑟兰迪尔起身，把莱戈拉斯打横抱着，往浴池里去。  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯放进浴池，还不忘帮他把白色小围裙和兔耳朵摘下来。顺便赞不绝口一下。小兔子看起来又乖又可口，一定要找机会让莱戈拉斯穿着这一身被狠狠的干一回。  
“你需要再被扩开一些，才能习惯更粗的东西。”  
瑟兰迪尔在浴池里搂着莱戈拉斯，亲吻之后抚摸莱戈拉斯的屁股。然后莱戈拉斯被搂的更紧了一些，瑟兰迪尔再次把手指伸了进去继续抽插。  
这一次比上一次快感更明显了些，或许是因为被温暖的水流包围，让他更放松了。然后莱戈拉斯被按趴在了池子边上。  
莱戈拉斯身下是柔软的浴巾，髋骨顶着池沿，屁股完全对着瑟兰迪尔，毫无遮掩一丝不挂的张着腿，让瑟兰迪尔什么都看见。  
这时瑟兰迪尔才缓缓就着润滑，插进来两根手指。  
莱戈拉斯终于完全不紧张了，他趴伏在池边，因为瑟兰迪尔的手指而呻吟起来，甚至把腿张的更开，好方便瑟兰迪尔用手指更好的操他。  
这是之前从未体验过的一种快感，从后穴传遍全身，瑟兰迪尔很会找角度。  
呻吟声逐渐大了些，瑟兰迪尔的手指却退出去了。一个塞子被瑟兰迪尔塞了进来。  
莱戈拉斯感觉到身体里的异样，试着用后穴感受了下这个肛塞。  
瑟兰迪尔微微拔出来一点，又塞回去，听到一点呻吟。莱戈拉斯被肛塞又干了一会儿之后，瑟兰迪尔终于再一次把它塞了回去。  
“戴着它，莱戈拉斯。没有我的允许，不能拿出来。”  
莱戈拉斯的屁股被警告的扇了一下，瑟兰迪尔的手臂修长而结实，打他的时候一向挺用力，莱戈拉斯能明显的感觉到屁股上大概会有一个红印要等上一会儿才会消失。  
不过莱戈拉斯愿意被瑟兰迪尔惩罚，那是莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔表示出的最深的依赖和信任，尤其是在多年来没有被约束过的情况下，他需要更多不寻常的关注来确认瑟兰迪尔对他的爱是与众不同的。莱戈拉斯能感觉得出来，他的父亲多少是知道他的想法的，但瑟兰迪尔从不说什么。  
因为瑟兰迪尔很喜欢看到莱戈拉斯对他毫无保留，甚至不顾羞耻的亲近。  
这是他们两个心照不宣的秘密。  
莱戈拉斯一路上又被瑟兰迪尔给抱回了卧室，事实上后穴被开拓，他因此有些腿软。  
“如果你不听话，我会有很多种办法让你哭着向我道歉。”  
瑟兰迪尔亲亲莱戈拉斯的耳朵，再次警告莱戈拉斯。  
然后莱戈拉斯被扔回了床上，瑟兰迪尔换了衣服去隔壁书房办公了。  
莱戈拉斯在床上继续看电影，他知道在瑟兰迪尔工作的时候需要安静，他也不想去打扰他的父亲。  
但是屁股里的肛塞，虽然不算粗大，却有着刚刚好的存在感，把他的心挠的痒痒的。他一动弹，就觉得那肛塞似乎隐约戳在让他的后穴产生更多快感的地方。  
抓不住的快意，想要更多却没有，总是意犹未尽全身发痒。  
初次被塞上这样的东西，让莱戈拉斯格外的兴奋和敏感，下身不由自主的去磨蹭被子。  
这样能缓解肛塞带来的饥渴感。  
莱戈拉斯恨不得，瑟兰迪尔能用什么更粗大的东西插进来，最好是来回的抽插。  
更可恶的是瑟兰迪尔又替他重新穿戴上了那对兔耳朵和刚才的蕾丝透明小围裙，这时刻的提醒着他，瑟兰迪尔其实是故意要这么晾着他的，就是为了让他像发情一样难以忍受。  
莱戈拉斯小心的看了看书房的门，瑟兰迪尔的书房和卧室是打通的，现在门那边很安静，还有敲击键盘和说话的声音。  
莱戈拉斯试探的把手伸到了身后。  
他就偷偷的用肛塞来回抽插几下缓一缓，应该没事吧？


	17. 遇见最好的17（Meet the best)

假如莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔会悄无声息的靠在门框上，盯着他用肛塞来来回回的自慰。那么他一定更谨慎小心一些。  
倒不是说他就什么都不做，只是至少他不会让瑟兰迪尔看这么长时间。  
主要还是不好意思。  
一开始莱戈拉斯只是尝试的小心抽插了一下，当肛塞在后穴里挪动位置的时候，莱戈拉斯学着瑟兰迪尔手指进出的动作，渐渐感觉到有一阵酥酥麻麻的快感从后面传上脊椎。  
莱戈拉斯把脸埋进被子里才能让自己不要叫出声来。  
他为这个新发现而窃喜，确实当他的后穴被抽插的时候，刚才被晾在这里的渴望感得到了缓解。一旦停下来，意犹未尽的情绪瞬间重新充满了他。  
甚至比刚才更加觉得后面很空虚，除非他一直坚持刚才的动作。  
因此莱戈拉斯也很快就意识到，如果角度得当，这是很舒服的一件事情。并不疼，而且很享受。但是总是不够，无论怎样都不够。  
莱戈拉斯不由的产生了幻想，假如连一个小小的肛塞都有这样的效果，那么瑟兰迪尔的那一根，他的嘴有时候几乎含不住的那根粗大肉棒，会是什么样的感觉？  
这让他对明天要发生的事情产生了更多的期待。他甚至想说服瑟兰迪尔，只要不射在里面，或许他们今晚就可以试试？不过莱戈拉斯也只是想一想而已，他知道瑟兰迪尔不会答应的，而他为了谨慎起见不搞砸明天的魔法契约，他也不会真的开这个口。  
所以还是边幻想着瑟兰迪尔，边好好的抚慰自己吧。  
莱戈拉斯又尝试继续加大了动作，彻底拔出肛塞又把它完整的插入自己的后穴。  
这个肛塞细长一些的，长短粗细都和瑟兰迪尔的两根手指差不多，瑟兰迪尔一定是故意选择这个尺寸，好让他适应和熟悉。塞子尾端当然会更粗一些，因为肛塞需要卡在穴口。然后塞子顶端是一个宝石状的装饰，让莱戈拉斯能顺利的握着。  
莱戈拉斯再一次尝试着完全拔出来再插进去，想象着瑟兰迪尔刚才用两根手指操他。  
当粗一点的地方刮蹭他的内壁时，莱戈拉斯简直舒服的只能费好大的力气咬住嘴唇不呻吟。这也就是为什么他的脸一直埋在被子里，他不想叫出声来被瑟兰迪尔发现。发现他根本没有听话，不仅没有把肛塞留在屁股里，还不老实的用它玩自己，还玩的很开心。  
莱戈拉斯还夹着被子悄无声息的小心磨蹭下身，可惜舒服的太得意忘形了，完全没有注意瑟兰迪尔早就从书房走了出来。  
等到莱戈拉斯在终于把自己玩的都快要射出来的时候才想起来要抬头喘口气。其实书房里面从很久之前就一直没有传出任何声音了。  
莱戈拉斯心想要糟糕，果然一转头，瑟兰迪尔似笑非笑的盯着他看。  
“怎么不继续了，我的小兔子？”  
瑟兰迪尔抱着手臂站着，表情很是严厉，眼神却掩盖不住笑意 。  
莱戈拉斯重新把快要散开的围裙腰带系好，又把肛塞故意拔出来再当着瑟兰迪尔的面重新插进去。微微分开腿让他的父亲什么都看到。  
然后莱戈拉斯无辜且真诚的对瑟兰迪尔说：  
“ada，我什么都没做。”  
瑟兰迪尔慢慢的走近了莱戈拉斯。  
“你这个不听话的野小子。”瑟兰迪尔沉下脸来。  
莱戈拉斯在床上可怜的往后退，结结巴巴的说ada我错了，不要过来。心里却因为他的父亲要惩罚他而隐隐有些兴奋难耐。  
大灰狼终于逼近了无路可退已经到床尾的小兔子，强横的压到身下，张口就咬。

莱戈拉斯被又亲又摸了好一阵子之后，瑟兰迪尔放开了他，去翻找床边的箱子。瑟兰迪尔装模作样的训斥他，叫他在床上不许动。  
然后莱戈拉斯眼看着一件件东西在床上越堆越多。瑟兰迪尔把东西拿到他面前，命令：  
“跪起来，小兔子。”  
莱戈拉斯听话的跪坐在床上。  
一个项圈被套在了他的脖子上。是兔子装配套的毛茸茸的白色项圈。  
瑟兰迪尔抓住他的手腕，牢牢拷在一起，这对白色手铐还带着同样的白色绒毛。瑟兰迪尔居高临下，低头欣赏了一会儿穿着透明蕾丝小围裙跪坐在床上的莱戈拉斯，捏着莱戈拉斯的下巴弯腰亲吻了一会儿。然后继续发号施令：  
“把腿张开。”  
“ada？”莱戈拉斯被这个命令羞红了脸，难道现在就要干他？瑟兰迪尔看到他脸上的表情没忍住笑了出来。  
“别想太多。”  
瑟兰迪尔扬了扬手上的东西，这套兔子装还有一对带着白色蕾丝边的丝袜。  
“ada，这个我也要穿？”  
莱戈拉斯难为情的被瑟兰迪尔直接推倒在床上，拉开一条腿。  
他本能的要并拢，似乎被瑟兰迪尔预料到了。瑟兰迪尔拔出肛塞，伸进手指往里面插了几下，莱戈拉斯的腿瞬间有点软，因此趁机被瑟兰迪尔抓住了脚踝。  
蕾丝边上也点缀着白色兔子毛，磨蹭的他大腿根部有点痒，又刚好是敏感的地方，让他有点舒服。莱戈拉斯的腿被架在瑟兰迪尔的腰侧。  
“这个姿势，我可以直接插进去。”  
瑟兰迪尔逗着莱戈拉斯，伸手捏了两下莱戈拉斯已经顶开围裙的勃起。“还挺精神的。”直到把莱戈拉斯羞的要踹他，瑟兰迪尔才笑着闭嘴，但是手却没停下。  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔的抚摸之下，觉得全身都发痒，全身都是敏感点，心里的渴望简直让他疯了。脖子被项圈摩擦着，乳头因为蕾丝花边和瑟兰迪尔的拨弄而挺立，下面不用说了，瑟兰迪尔的手正来回撸弄几下，还时不时把手指插进他的后穴里，现在已经从两根手指，变成三根了。  
莱戈拉斯接纳的很轻松也很舒服。  
他觉得他想要缓解他的欲望，瑟兰迪尔的手指才是最好的，身上的任何东西都不够，肛塞也不够。只有他的父亲才足够。  
但是瑟兰迪尔没有进行下一步的动作，只是用手继续来回细致的抚摸他被丝袜包裹的腿，一脸的遐想，似乎十分心动。  
莱戈拉斯想起瑟兰迪尔电脑里的资料库，是的他总是偷看，瑟兰迪尔默许的，都让他翻动。  
有一整个文件夹都是打扮成精灵模样的帅哥们，穿着各种各样制服的影片。莱戈拉斯看过瑟兰迪尔所有的收藏，他的父亲有十分私密的癖好，只是从来没和他说过。  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢看他穿情趣制服。  
不是一般的喜欢。  
所以莱戈拉斯十分懂事的，贴心的，弯起腿用丝袜包裹的足尖，轻轻摩擦了一下瑟兰迪尔坚挺的勃起。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎被刺激到了，喉咙里传出一个压抑的声音来，迅速抓着他的小腿制止了他。  
莱戈拉斯窃笑，他刚才差点就让瑟兰迪尔失控了。然后莱戈拉斯惊叫，因为瑟兰迪尔立即粗鲁的把他翻了个身，把他摆成跪趴的姿势固定住了。这当然是擅自调戏他的父亲所付出的代价。  
莱戈拉斯的手腕被铐起来没法撑着床，只能用胳膊肘和前臂，这就使得他的屁股更加往后翘起。瑟兰迪尔抓着他的屁股，在臀缝中间用勃起摩擦了一会儿，边深呼吸边缓神。  
然后他的腿被迫强行分的更开了，他的两边膝盖中间，瑟兰迪尔放了一根有半条手臂长的金属管，金属管的两头都有和手铐同一个材质的皮质束缚环 。  
腿被毫不留情的拷在了两端。  
现在，莱戈拉斯的腿无法合拢了，只能一直保持着打开腿的姿势。  
就这么撅着屁股跪趴在床上，真是好无助。  
然后一根只比瑟兰迪尔尺寸稍小一号的按摩棒，被沾满润滑一插到底。这根按摩棒的尾端是一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴。  
“我要继续办公了。”  
瑟兰迪尔起身走到床的另外一边，背靠着床头舒舒服服的坐好，才伸手把莱戈拉斯直接扯到了腿上打横按住，  
就像刚才那样。  
瑟兰迪尔还好心给了莱戈拉斯一个靠垫让他抱着好趴的舒服一些，但是这并不能让莱戈拉斯忽略掉，他的下腹卡在瑟兰迪尔一边大腿上。  
而他被插着一根粗大按摩棒的屁股正完全展示在他的父亲面前。  
瑟兰迪尔压住他的腰，强迫他抬高屁股。  
莱戈拉斯毫无遮掩的趴伏在瑟兰迪尔的大腿上，动又动不了，躲又躲不开，只能把自己完全的交给瑟兰迪尔。  
他难耐的扭扭腰，又去蹭瑟兰迪尔的大腿，结果被瑟兰迪尔按住了。  
“从现在开始，没有我的命令，你不许动一下，否则。”  
“否则什么？ada。”  
莱戈拉斯接下话头。明知故问。因为他知道瑟兰迪尔的手就放在他的一边屁股上。  
果然，瑟兰迪尔抬起手重重的打了两下他的屁股。  
莱戈拉斯小声哀嚎，声音里还有一丝情不自禁的愉悦。  
瑟兰迪尔一向在打他的时候不惜力气。  
瑟兰迪尔早就认为，莱戈拉斯的屁股手感特别好，浑圆挺翘，结实耐揍。而这种第一印象一旦形成，莱戈拉斯的屁股就再也没什么好日子过了。当然莱戈拉斯也从来没反对过这件事情。  
一开始莱戈拉斯感觉到按摩棒居然开始震动的时候，几乎惊叫起来，瞬间一股比刚才的肛塞更加强烈的快感从后穴传上来。  
这样他真的很难服从瑟兰迪尔的命令，做到一点都不动。那按摩棒是带着遥控开关的，开关在瑟兰迪尔手里。瑟兰迪尔弯着腿，办公用的电子平板底端被放在莱戈拉斯的后腰上，平板背靠着瑟兰迪尔的大腿。刚好是个好角度能继续工作。  
但是振动棒却没有要停下来的意思。  
莱戈拉斯现在唯一能做的动作就是把脸埋在柔软的靠垫里，不然他的呻吟声连他自己都不好意思听了。  
他除了只能大敞开腿被这根震动的厉害的按摩棒彻底操弄之外，既不能动又不能躲。  
更可恨的是这套兔子装。  
莱戈拉斯再一次后悔，为什么还有一个十分趁手的皮拍？  
白色的上面还印着粉色的兔子花纹，适合近距离的抽打。现在这个皮拍被瑟兰迪尔放在枕边，只要他一因为震动的快感而有所动作，影响了瑟兰迪尔观看他的平板或者打字，瑟兰迪尔就会拿起皮拍抽他的屁股。  
现在莱戈拉斯已经实在承受不这些，射过一次了。  
而瑟兰迪尔甚至都没抚摸过他的前面哪怕一下。他当然没法保证在射的时候也纹丝不动。  
所以瑟兰迪尔把平板扔到旁边，牢牢的按着，毫不犹豫的抬起胳膊狠扇了他的屁股好几下，差点把他打得又硬起来。  
他弄脏了他的蕾丝围裙，瑟兰迪尔的睡袍，还有他自己的腿。瑟兰迪尔因为他射了，所以要继续惩罚他。  
瑟兰迪尔来回抚摸着莱戈拉斯的后背和大腿和被打得滚烫的屁股，在莱戈拉斯的小声呻吟下，宣称从未见过这样不听话的小兔子，一定要好好的收拾他。  
莱戈拉斯心里欢呼他愿意被整晚整晚的这样收拾。  
但是表面上他仍然呼喊着委屈，略略动一下好让继续办公的瑟兰迪尔注意到，然后继续惩罚他。

现在莱戈拉斯的屁股已经被抽的通红，而他已经第二次快要射了。  
当他第二次忍耐着不动，几乎被按摩棒操到极限的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然让按摩棒停止了震动。  
莱戈拉斯被拽了起来，骑到瑟兰迪尔的身上。  
瑟兰迪尔终于肯摸他了。  
“射出来，我的莱戈拉斯。”  
瑟兰迪尔一手熟练的撸动着莱戈拉斯的前面，一手伸到后面去来回抽动按摩棒。莱戈拉斯又怎么受得了这样两面的快感同时涌入。  
一下就射的一塌糊涂，连眼角都湿了。  
瑟兰迪尔笑着把莱戈拉斯顺势搂在怀里，莱戈拉斯发现当他缓和了一阵之后，瑟兰迪尔还在搂着他笑。  
“有什么好笑，瑟兰迪尔？”  
莱戈拉斯不满的咬了一下瑟兰迪尔的脖子，瑟兰迪尔这才收敛的笑声，还把手伸到他后面，替他揉揉屁股。其实没有把他揍的很厉害，等一会儿就不会疼了。  
“我就是喜欢看你这样。”  
瑟兰迪尔凑到莱戈拉斯耳边，语气十分色情。莱戈拉斯埋在瑟兰迪尔肩膀上脸上滚烫。  
他毫无羞耻的一面刚才已经被瑟兰迪尔彻底释放了出来。他有时候真的很好奇，瑟兰迪尔很容易看透他的想法，而且还很会顺着他的想法启发他。  
而这些事情自始至终的起因，只不过是因为他有点畏缩的问了瑟兰迪尔一句疼吗。

瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯抱到浴室里清理，他们没有再出去浴池，因为这个时间格洛芬德尔和埃隆很可能已经醒来了。也快到了晚餐时间。

莱戈拉斯被清理干净之后，穿着兔子装湿漉漉的跪在淋浴下，意犹未尽的含住瑟兰迪尔的勃起吮吸了好一阵子，最后瑟兰迪尔直接射在了他儿子的脸上。瑟兰迪尔毫无愧疚埋怨莱戈拉斯为什么不躲，莱戈拉斯偷笑着说你从我嘴里抽出来的时候就射了，我怎么躲得开。  
瑟兰迪尔低头看着红润润的小舌头还在舔着嘴唇，心情很好的拉起小兔子为他继续洗澡脱小围裙。

瑟兰迪尔打发莱戈拉斯穿戴整齐去找另外两个精灵玩 。  
他还要在书房里工作一会儿，但一想到莱戈拉斯，唇边就不自觉的露出微笑。  
他当然知道一开始他不许莱戈拉斯用肛塞玩弄自己的时候，可能唯一起到的作用就是火上浇油。  
这也是他希望看到的，因为他知道莱戈拉斯对于这种未知的事情，既好奇又谨慎。  
但是他希望莱戈拉斯能完全在他面前毫无顾忌的享受。毕竟这个年轻精灵需要被更好的引导。  
瑟兰迪尔看向书房里莱戈拉斯的书桌，现在这个桌子上面乱糟糟的摆着莱戈拉斯的家庭教师给他的课本和作业，还有一个更全的小型工具箱敞开着，旁边是一堆拆开的电路板。  
瑟兰迪尔自己的书桌上摆着一个用螺丝和各种废弃零件拼成的飞船样子的笔筒，这是莱戈拉斯拿到这套崭新的工具箱之后，用瑟兰迪尔飞船上的维修部门里捡的废弃零件拼成的，比一开始从莱戈拉斯的破房间里带回来的要精致很多。  
这个长相有趣的笔筒受到了瑟兰迪尔的重视，把它摆在自己书桌上最明显的位置。莱戈拉斯的确有一双巧手，还时不时跑到密林王宫的飞船停泊港去看工程师们工作。瑟兰迪尔有时候也很好奇，莱戈拉斯现在才刚启蒙，一旦多学习一些，多见识一些这个世界，会有多么快的成长。小鹰终会展翅飞翔，而他却拥有这样的机会把莱戈拉斯带的更好。  
瑟兰迪尔略微想一想，就觉得十分骄傲和成就感。   
然后瑟兰迪尔低头看文件的时候念头又一转，不由自主开始跑神。  
莱戈拉斯不仅有灵性，在床上还很可口。  
刚才瑟兰迪尔把平板放在莱戈拉斯的后背上，哪里有任何一点心思能办公，他连平板都拿倒了。他全心全意都在关注着莱戈拉斯的可爱举动，偷偷磨蹭他的大腿，有些撒娇的喊他ada，带着无限的依赖，愿意为他穿上最诱惑的衣服，信任的被他禁锢在怀里。他甚至都没想到，莱戈拉斯肯让他连双腿都固定成那样一个羞耻的姿势，翘起屁股来任他玩弄。莱戈拉斯爱他爱的毫无保留。  
美味的一塌糊涂。  
瑟兰迪尔有些尴尬的环顾四周，确认房间空旷只有他一个，然后才用睡袍把自己的勃起又遮盖了一下。他定了定神继续盯着平板。


	18. 遇见最好的18（Meet the best)

“你紧张吗，格洛芬德尔？”  
瑟兰迪尔问格洛芬德尔。格洛芬德尔点点头。  
“我觉得嗓子都干了。”格洛芬德尔确实从昨天晚上就很担心，从他的眼睛来看，可能都失眠了。或者偷偷的哭过，谁知道，都是红血丝。反正他们也不敢问。  
“ada，你紧张吗？”  
莱戈拉斯问瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔点点头，补充了一句：“我担心的是你用哪里怀孩子。三个月后能生下来吗？”莱戈拉斯倒是不怎么担心，“ada，我觉得这不是什么大问题，甘道夫肯定知道。”  
“你紧张吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
瑟兰迪尔问莱戈拉斯。  
“你们能不能说点别的，问的我都开始紧张了。”  
埃隆打断正准备开口说话的莱戈拉斯。  
他们的面前是寝宫中庭花园的空地，甘道夫正用一种奇怪的颜料绘画出一个图腾，几个精灵站在图腾里面指定的地方。  
埃隆站在图腾的旁边也不准乱走，以免影响魔法契约的形成。  
图腾正中央是格洛芬德尔的一小碗鲜血和埃克塞理安送给格洛芬德尔做订婚礼物的一把宝剑。  
甘道夫完成图腾走了过来对这几个精灵说：  
“契约过后，莱戈拉斯会变成omega体质。瑟兰迪尔，你要等待的是莱戈拉斯两天之后的发情期。”  
甘道夫看了眼露出好奇表情的莱戈拉斯和目瞪口呆的瑟兰迪尔，语气十分理所当然：“否则你以为你们怎么能弄出孩子来？”  
“格洛芬的德尔，你负责告诉莱戈拉斯omega是怎么回事。”  
甘道夫又转向瑟兰迪尔：  
“从现在开始任何精灵不许问我任何一个词关于omega受孕的生理知识，你们都学过，不记得的去问医生。”  
自从上次瑟兰迪尔认真的向他询问契约没开始之前能不能做这个问题之后，伟大的迈雅就觉得和这些年轻的精灵交流是个十分困难的事情。  
总是问些蠢问题，没有常识，还从来不看那些明摆在藏书馆里的精灵魔法历史。  
“都站好。”  
甘道夫走到法阵的一角，开始默念魔法咒语。  
几个精灵老老实实的站着，魔法的光芒从甘道夫的魔杖里发出，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔同时感觉到肩膀上的微微刺痛，这是魔法契约的形成，肩膀上会形成魔法图腾。法阵中间的一小碗血已经干涸，宝剑也以一种不正常的形式烧焦了。  
“好了，可以了。”甘道夫放下魔杖。  
“这样就可以了？”格洛芬德尔似乎有点不放心。  
甘道夫耸耸肩，“你也可以多站一会儿。”  
然后甘道夫就拿起放在旁边石桌上的烟袋杆，悠闲的去吃早餐了。  
虽然这个魔法的形成需要固定的时间，但是几个精灵都没想到，他们起了一个大早就为了这五分钟。  
清晨的日出缓缓照耀大地，精灵们打着哈欠一起往一处会客厅走。

“……当然很好判断，你会知道的，发情期一到床单都会被弄湿……我等一下给你一张omega生殖腔的图和受孕方式的讲解说明……所以，你一定要确保让你的ada，多在你身体里射几次，你要能够感受到生殖腔的最里面都被填满了，当然不会感到烫和烧灼，你吃进嘴里的时候是什么温度，在你身体里就是什么温度……那都是小说的误导，瑟兰迪尔平时都不阻止看这些胡说八道的东西吗？……一旦受孕成功，发情期就会提前结束……一般发情期是十天……过后当然可以继续做，但是肚子渐渐大起来就不行……不，不是因为不方便，是因为omega保护胎儿的本能，你会不想做……用嘴帮他出来当然可以，只是你不能用后面……才一个月莱戈拉斯，你的ada不会被憋死的……自然生产当然不疼……放心那天我肯定会陪着你的……”  
格洛芬德尔绘声绘色的和莱戈拉斯讲什么是omega，怎么受孕，发情期会发生什么。走廊里断断续续传来莱戈拉斯的提问和格洛芬德尔的解答，十分详尽，知无不答。  
“听他们说这些，真像在开黄腔。”  
前面埃隆和瑟兰迪尔悄悄的说。  
瑟兰迪尔点点头。  
瑟兰迪尔没说话是因为莱戈拉斯的问题，每一个都在挑逗他的神经。  
比如应该让ada射进来几次？要插的很深才可以吗？干的时候要用力吗？有什么更好受孕的姿势？射完了不用清理出来都留在里面吗？发情期每天都要做吗？会高潮吗？高潮和平时不一样吗？  
如此单纯可爱。  
想起昨天晚上莱戈拉斯光溜溜的贴着他睡，瑟兰迪尔又觉得有点兴奋了。  
因为昨天下午他们玩的太激烈，加之第二天要在日出前起床，所以昨晚瑟兰迪尔只是对莱戈拉斯又亲又抱了一阵子，就搂着莱戈拉斯睡了。  
瑟兰迪尔现在心情很愉快，他当然知道发情期是怎么回事。精灵的omega体质，不像人族的原始omega体质发情那么频繁，很多年会有一次。  
根据体质不同，格洛芬德尔据说更加频繁一些，但是会更激烈也更饥渴。  
瑟兰迪尔曾经私下问过格洛芬德尔他的发情期太过难熬，会怎么解决。那是他们两个有一次喝的烂醉，开始打牌玩真心话的时候，瑟兰迪尔突发奇想的问题。  
但是却被他问出了一些东西。全部都是醒来之后格洛芬德尔坚决不承认的。  
瑟兰迪尔猜测这些肯定全是真的，所以格洛芬德尔才不承认，因为很羞。  
格洛芬德尔说他藏着一根那种玩具，自己在房间里抚慰自己。这是每个单身omega都会做的事情，这还很正常。  
但是那是按照埃克塞理安的尺寸在网上订购的。一模一样的订制尺寸。格洛芬德尔在发情期用的所有自慰用具，都是同一个尺寸的，区别仅在于，按摩粒不同，颜色材质不同，牌子不同。  
他还有一根特别仿真的。  
真到平时格洛芬德尔太寂寞了也会用，会舔湿然后往后面塞。  
每次发情期格洛芬德尔会披着埃克塞理安以前的衣服，然后把那些东西轮流塞进自己身体。每次这样玩过自己之后，床单都湿的几乎能拧出水来。  
瑟兰迪尔对格洛芬德尔说，这是不正常的迷恋和怀念，是病态的表现。  
但是格洛芬德尔的表情却很哀伤，他问瑟兰迪尔，如果不这么做，难道就能忘记埃克塞理安了吗？瑟兰迪尔不敢回答。  
因为现在瑟兰迪尔知道，如果他失去了莱戈拉斯，未必能有格洛芬德尔那么能熬得住，崩溃是早晚的问题，他或许会发疯。  
不过瑟兰迪尔现在想，格洛芬德尔下次的发情期，大概就有根真的可以用了。只是不知道那时候埃克塞理安的灵魂能恢复到什么程度。  
甘道夫告诉他们，埃克塞理安的灵魂和记忆会慢慢恢复完整，所以这个精灵孩子的成长速度，会比一般的精灵快很多，但是快到多少，只能看埃克塞理安自己。当然如果在他的挚爱身边，这个速度会更快一些。  
这两天的时间里，瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔一直在告诉莱戈拉斯，什么是omega，会发生什么事情，以便让莱戈拉斯有足够的心理准备。因为格洛芬德尔知道，初次的发情期一开始不会那么好受，莱戈拉斯需要安全感和安慰，而不仅仅是身体上的安抚，瑟兰迪尔也要一起学习如何照顾好一个发情期的omega，无论是心理和情绪上对omega的安抚，还是在情欲上让omega的满足。  
精灵们的omega体质根据不同的精灵会不一样。大多数会在刚成年的时候到来，但是血统太纯正的精灵，不仅omega的基因变成显性的机会更高，而且发情期也会更加提早。  
比如格洛芬德尔。  
一开始格洛芬德尔大概有一两天觉得非常疲惫嗜睡，那时候埃克塞理安才刚刚和他在一起。与之前瑟兰迪尔也遇到了相同的问题。格洛芬德尔快要成年了，但是还没到年纪。这也是为什么瑟兰迪尔坚持要等到莱戈拉斯成年的缘故，因为埃克塞理安就是这么做的。  
那天中午格洛芬德尔在涌泉家族的王宫里午睡，但是睡醒后全身燥热，他觉得害怕，埃克塞理安也对此毫无概念。直到医生到来后检查出格洛芬德尔的体质问题。  
但是就在那种情况之下，埃克塞理安都没有想过要在格洛芬德尔还未成年的时候因为omega体质的问题和他上床。埃克塞理安忍的非常辛苦，甚至也用手帮助过格洛芬德尔缓解。格洛芬德尔那两天向学校请了假，不肯回金花家族的行星，一直和埃克塞理安住在一起。  
最后格洛芬德尔因为发情期饥渴的难过，又加上埃克塞理安在旁边非要坚持自己已经立下的誓言。初次发情的omega因为欲求不满所以生气了，和埃克塞理安在卧室里打了一架。  
当然，打架的结果还是不错的，埃克塞理安毕竟不是神，这样一个俊美的omega抱怨着骑在他身上又是沮丧又是恳求，还是他心尖上的格洛芬德尔，睡袍散开，里面什么都没有。  
终于，埃克塞理安忍无可忍，把未成年的omega扔上了床。  
他还把格洛芬德尔的手腕用睡袍的带子捆在了床头。  
埃克塞理安让格洛芬德尔弄湿了半张床，整个晚上呻吟的声音都哑了。埃克塞理安简直像个发情期的alpha一样。别看平时一副冷静又平和的样子，甚至脸上表情都不多。一旦干起来，技术好的让格洛芬德尔都舍不得合上腿。  
事后格洛芬德尔偷偷的和瑟兰迪尔评价，埃克塞理安简直是精灵中的伊尔门火箭。   
伊尔门火箭是当时精灵族战舰上最厉害的一种连发重型武器，威力之大，能够摧毁小型行星。但是只有小部分最先进的巨型战舰才有办法配备一门伊尔门，里面只能安装一到两颗炮弹。当初安纳塔的索伦星系里，其中一个用作武器试验场的行星就是被伊尔门火箭摧毁的。  
埃克塞理安在瑟兰迪尔的心中又升了好大一级，形象十分高大光辉。  
可是发情期过后，埃克塞理安还是说服了格洛芬德尔服用避孕药物。因为当时政局开始不稳定，整个中土宇宙的战争隐隐有苗头出现，埃克塞理安很担心照顾不好格洛芬德尔。以及埃克塞理安认为涌泉家族的继承者可以不必急于立即产生，格洛芬德尔年纪还小，仍然需要很多的历练和经历。  
不过埃克塞理安给了格洛芬德尔那把他从小带在身边的家传宝剑作为订婚礼物。那让格洛芬德尔高兴了很久，瑟兰迪尔等一众年轻精灵都十分的羡慕。那个年代埃克塞理安周围的每个年轻精灵，都会有那么一小段时间，见到埃克塞理安会害羞，说话会结巴，或多或少产生一点暗恋的情绪。  
无论谁最后有幸和埃克塞理安在一起，都是很幸运的。  
但是埃克塞理安却觉得他和格洛芬德尔在一起，占了格洛芬德尔很大的便宜。  
后来，埃克塞理安的猜测被印证了，冈多林行星内部开始分崩离析，不同种族的星系之间的矛盾开始激化，星际战争爆发了。格洛芬德尔和埃克塞理安的幸福日子也到头了。  
如今埃克塞理安将要重新归来，对格洛芬德尔来说，就是一次重获新生。


	19. 遇见最好的19（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯这两天一直觉得口渴和嗜睡，在刚有魔法图腾的那个下午，他只是做了会儿老师留下的作业，就趴在自己的书桌上睡着了。醒来的时候他被瑟兰迪尔搂在怀里，他们两个都躺在床上。  
瑟兰迪尔经常在他睡觉的时候搂着他，因为现在莱戈拉斯总是睡得很沉，轻易弄不醒。然后他们会因为挨在一起太过温暖，瑟兰迪尔自己也渐渐睡去。  
以及口渴。  
格洛芬德尔告诉莱戈拉斯，这是因为omega在发情期会流出很多润滑液来方便对方的进入，所以他的身体需要提前储备，以免到时候发情来的太厉害所以脱水。  
嗜睡也是自然现象，因为发情期睡眠变浅，需要提前补充体力。至于瑟兰迪尔，他毕竟不是alpha属性的精灵，所以虽然没有办法在莱戈拉斯体内形成标记，但是也需要在发情期前就在莱戈拉斯四周陪伴，这样莱戈拉斯在发情期时，身体会对瑟兰迪尔格外友好。  
至于什么是友好，意思就是，当时莱戈拉斯听格洛芬德尔解释，脸都红了。瑟兰迪尔会让他产生更多的omega汁液，以及更容易受孕。因为他的身体会习惯瑟兰迪尔的陪伴，而且依赖瑟兰迪尔。  
十分仔细的学习过注意事项的瑟兰迪尔，非常认真的履行所有细节。瑟兰迪尔也私下看了那些关于标记的资料，他偷偷的认为，假如真的有一个平行宇宙里，他是个alpha，莱戈拉斯是个omega。也许通过发情期好好的标记莱戈拉斯，将会是一件非常愉快的事情。当然，就是意淫一下。  
莱戈拉斯这两天情绪上会更加躁动，瑟兰迪尔的拥抱和体温可以有效的缓解这些。所以瑟兰迪尔也格外享受到了莱戈拉斯的亲近，十分理所当然的连办公的时候都把莱戈拉斯抱到腿上，圈在怀里，抚摸着莱戈拉斯赤裸的大腿，光滑的屁股。  
就连吃饭的时候，瑟兰迪尔都给莱戈拉斯喂饭。喂的对面埃隆和格洛芬德尔都看不下去了。最重要的是莱戈拉斯很乖的配合他，因为omega在发情期前的本能就是很需要瑟兰迪尔，无论是生活上的照顾还是身体上的亲近。  
所以这就是为什么omega基因在一代代的遗传下，渐渐到了被淘汰的边缘，成为种族优胜劣汰选择之下的隐性基因。  
只有纯血统的变异才会让这种隐性基因变成显性基因，罕见但不是没有，被精灵们视为永无止境的麻烦。  
因为真正的原始omega，莱戈拉斯听瑟兰迪尔说，是会毫无尊严的请求alpha的标记，而且在发情期对alpha的气味没有抵抗能力。  
任何一个成熟的alpha都能标记，标记不可反悔，不可去除，一旦被标记，发情期除非得到这个标记alpha的亲近，任何其他alpha甚至都没法缓解这个omega的饥渴。  
甚至还有，标记之后alpha能感知omega的情绪波动，能够在精神上安抚或者摧毁omega。以前那些看走眼的omega，被一个不怎么样的alpha标记了之后，甚至有omega不堪忍受而自杀的例子。  
所以这种基因对很多omega的尊严都是一个极大的考验，任何种族的omega都有一大部分不希望被标记，也不想要omega的体质。  
在精灵的行星上，都有为omega体质的精灵设立的发情期强制隔离疗养院。一旦谁查出有这样的基因，政府的疗养院就会自动为这个精灵保留一个隔离用的小房间。总有那些独身却发情的精灵，主动要求被隔离，熬过这十几天麻烦的日子。  
疗养院有专门的医生，可以避免有些过于厉害的发情期，造成身体伤害和情绪不稳定。  
当然，格洛芬德尔也不喜欢这样的体质，因为他的身体永远在发情期会空虚的要发疯。虽然埃克塞理安不是alpha精灵，但是他对格洛芬德尔的影响，比alpha对omega的标记要来的更严重。因为标记可以是纯肉体的，现在已经有一种药物进入研究测试阶段，来抹去标记，但还不稳定。  
可是对埃克塞理安的爱，烙印在格洛芬德尔的灵魂里，永远无法消散。  
第二天一早格洛芬德尔就回去了，莱戈拉斯向格洛芬德尔保证，他一定会怀上瑟兰迪尔的孩子。瑟兰迪尔在旁边听的心花怒放，表面上不好意思露出太高兴的笑容 。  
omega的发情期是互相影响的，格洛芬德尔再住下去，他的发情期会提前到来。那可不是什么好受的滋味。而且格洛芬德尔也会被omega的信息素带的更加烦躁不安，所以格洛芬德尔发现自己开始毫无理由的心慌，就立即准备离开了。  
第三天清晨，莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛，感觉到身体与以往不同。他的体内隐隐作痛，这是因为生殖腔正在形成。但是疼痛中又从骨头里开始发痒。  
他本能的硬着，然后感觉身体很空虚，空虚到想要把手指伸进身体。  
他的感官恢复到了以前的清晰和清醒，不像前两天那样嗜睡和昏昏沉沉了，也没有了毫无理由的烦躁。  
然后他凑近了熟睡的瑟兰迪尔，他能闻到瑟兰迪尔，很好闻，形容不出来的感觉。踏实又温暖的气息，像夏日干燥的午后阳光和草地。  
当然这不够。  
莱戈拉斯清醒的脑子里唯一的想法就是，他好想要，想迫不及待的和瑟兰迪尔做那种事情，把他所有幻想里的情景都来一遍，然后再把瑟兰迪尔所有幻想里的内容也都来一遍。  
急切的甚至顾不上把瑟兰迪尔叫醒。莱戈拉斯埋进被子里，把脸凑到瑟兰迪尔的胯下。十分没有尊严的开始吮吸和舔舐。握着那根渐渐硬起来的肉棒，舍不得松口，也舍不得松手，还用脸去蹭。  
他什么都不要了，让他再多舔两下，他很愿意付出一切代价。  
当然，莱戈拉斯的脑子里有一个声音在谴责他，他现在简直饥渴的太不像样了。可是他的本能却不受控制。莱戈拉斯羞的脸发烫，但是却十分热情的含着瑟兰迪尔，似乎这是世界上最重要的事情。这就是他现在最需要吃的东西。  
然后他的屁股被打了一下，莱戈拉斯会意，微微翘起，分开腿来让瑟兰迪尔把两根手指插进他的后穴。  
“你弄湿了我的手指。”  
瑟兰迪尔刚醒来，语气懒洋洋的，还带着一丝笑意。Omega的汁液渐渐流出，代表着对他手指的欢迎。  
快感渐渐从体内升腾而起，莱戈拉斯十分顺从的更加压低腰部，继续被手指操着。瑟兰迪尔的任何触摸都让他分神，屁股格外敏感，瑟兰迪尔顺手又打了一下，屁股上微微的刺痛变得酥酥麻麻，把莱戈拉斯撩拨的身体里更痒了。  
“过来，莱戈拉斯。自己坐上来。”  
瑟兰迪尔坐起来靠着床头，拉起莱戈拉斯，让他骑到自己身上。瑟兰迪尔抓着莱戈拉斯两瓣饱满圆润的臀瓣，揉捏一阵，手指划过已经流出omega汁液的地方。瑟兰迪尔的手指再一次浅浅的插入几下，然后托着莱戈拉斯的屁股，臀瓣中间已经湿漉漉的后穴入口被对准了硬挺勃起的肉棒。  
瑟兰迪尔固定住莱戈拉斯的屁股，往上略略挺腰。他想让莱戈拉斯先找找角度和心理准备，免得直接来，弄疼了莱戈拉斯。  
只是缓缓的插进去了龟头。  
莱戈拉斯开始难耐的抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的胸口，又再把腿张开了一些。进入的当然十分顺利，因为从昨晚开始瑟兰迪尔就一直在为他准备。  
瑟兰迪尔给他塞了好久的按摩棒，为了让他再被扩开一些，以迎接发情期的正式到来。莱戈拉斯舒服了一阵子就开始昏昏欲睡，但是后半夜莱戈拉斯惊醒了，心慌，还喝了很多水。  
然后翻来覆去的睡不着。  
瑟兰迪尔就侧着身子，摸黑把莱戈拉斯圈进怀里，压在胸口牢牢的抱着，让莱戈拉斯的一条腿搭在他的腰上。  
瑟兰迪尔的手伸下去，刚好摸到莱戈拉斯的屁股和大腿。他拿着按摩棒又进出了莱戈拉斯的后穴一会儿。总算莱戈拉斯再次安静了，却夹着那东西进入梦乡。  
瑟兰迪尔悄悄想要拔出来，按摩棒却被莱戈拉斯夹得更紧了，似乎本能的十分舍不得似的。瑟兰迪尔心想早知道就不用有按摩粒的了，拔起来有摩擦力，有点困难。最后只好起身强行分开莱戈拉斯的腿，把按摩棒抽出来。  
那时候瑟兰迪尔已经隐隐感觉到似乎莱戈拉斯的身体里开始分泌omega发情期的汁液了，只是没有那么明显。因为插进去的按摩棒拔出来比之前更加湿润些。  
莱戈拉斯睡眠很浅，身体又反常的滚烫，刚被拔出按摩棒就又醒来，简直折腾的不行。莱戈拉斯伸手搂着瑟兰迪尔不肯撒手，还想要安慰。  
瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯又累又难熬，心疼的抱着莱戈拉斯到浴池里泡了好一阵子。  
终于再次放松的躺回床上，瑟兰迪尔看了看床边的表，他们大概也就睡了一个小时。然后莱戈拉斯的发情期就正式到了。  
瑟兰迪尔就着这个姿势，又缓缓往上顶进去一点。莱戈拉斯现在容纳他已经完全可以了，而且发情期的omega，后面更好进入一些。  
柔软暖和的肠壁，紧紧的吸着他，莱戈拉斯发出一点微微的声音，竟自己主动的往下坐了坐，硬挺的勃起被插进去一半，莱戈拉斯的后穴收缩着，似乎想要吃更多。  
“你可以吗，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔亲了亲莱戈拉斯的耳朵尖，莱戈拉斯点点头。其实后穴比刚才还要更加湿润了。  
然后瑟兰迪尔小心抽出来，搂着莱戈拉斯翻了个身，把莱戈拉斯压倒在床上。瑟兰迪尔手握着莱戈拉斯的膝盖窝，让莱戈拉斯把腿大张开来。完全展露无遗的硬挺，和正在被期待再次插入的后穴，一览无余。  
瑟兰迪尔很想看着他心爱的莱戈拉斯，被一点点的完全进入。他再一次顶着莱戈拉斯的后穴，往里缓缓插入，莱戈拉斯立即把肉棒含进去一半，瑟兰迪尔边注意下身，边抬头看莱戈拉斯。  
眼睛都有些湿润了，莱戈拉斯很小声的喊他ada，似乎有无限的信赖，呼吸还有点急迫。  
瑟兰迪尔咬咬牙，终于一插到底，omega的汁液润滑效果十分好，毫无障碍。瑟兰迪尔感受着莱戈拉斯紧紧的包裹着他，滚烫而柔软，他曾幻想过很多次，这到底是什么样的滋味。而真的进入了莱戈拉斯的身体，这感觉比他想象的更好，妙不可言。  
莱戈拉斯抽了口气，闭上眼睛感受着瑟兰迪尔。他从来，从来没有这么踏实过。瑟兰迪尔那儿尺寸很不错，那一刻他似乎脑内完全放空了，所有的感受似乎都集中在了下半身瑟兰迪尔插入他的地方。他的内壁本能的收缩着，因为被填满而欣喜满足。  
可是为什么要往外拔。  
莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛要阻止瑟兰迪尔。却对上那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“我只是试着动一动，没有要拔出来。”瑟兰迪尔会意，出言安慰。  
说完还没等莱戈拉斯反应过来，瑟兰迪尔就小幅度的顶弄了一下莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯的一声呻吟溢出喉咙。  
简直是，舒服到脚尖，似乎顶在了什么了不得的地方，从被顶弄的地方传来的快感立即蔓延到全身。  
“ada。”莱戈拉斯难耐的伸手撸了撸自己，然后抓着瑟兰迪尔的手臂。“再用力点。”  
不由自主的恳求起来。  
这次瑟兰迪尔不仅用力动了动，还特别用力的操了几下。莱戈拉斯发出了满意的声音，闭上眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯很适应，初次进入，瑟兰迪尔其实也兴奋得不行。莱戈拉斯舒服了一阵子，确实感受到了比之前的一切跳蛋自慰棒都更强烈的快感，开始向瑟兰迪尔提要求。  
“ada，试试从后面进来。”  
莱戈拉斯被利索的翻了个身，瑟兰迪尔那东西甚至都不舍得拔出来，就抓着莱戈拉斯的腰，用后入的姿势继续狠干。  
莱戈拉斯这次叫的更大声了些，瑟兰迪尔心想，可见这个姿势莱戈拉斯也喜欢。而且能更清楚的看到莱戈拉斯圆润紧实的屁股中间，后穴是如何满满的被肉棒撑开，又是如何被一下一下被来回抽插，交合的地方还有omega的汁液。十分养眼。  
当omega开始发情的时候，只要能及时得到抚慰，发情期就不会饥渴的太剧烈。而且发情期是一阵一阵的，一天大概三四次。只要能保证每次都及时的被进入，omega就能好受很多。  
“你先适应一下，生殖腔要等第一次高潮过后才会完全成熟。”瑟兰迪尔加大了腰上的动作，他感觉他们两个的交合部位，全被弄湿了，而且床上确实有一片。  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“ada？”莱戈拉斯被后入的连话都说不利索，后背上也隐隐有些汗珠。  
“我要把你翻过来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的屁股，再一次用不拔出来的方法，把莱戈拉斯正面朝上压到床上。  
“我要看着你被我干出高潮来。”  
光是这句话，莱戈拉斯就觉得自己要射了。  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯的腿分的更开一些，开始了更用力的抽插。丝毫不理会莱戈拉斯在断断续续呻吟中，因为快感太剧烈而毫无意义的求他慢一点。  
莱戈拉斯第一次体会到这么强烈的快意，体内的omega汁液流的不受控制，抓着瑟兰迪尔手臂的指甲划出了一些红痕，腿不能合拢也不想合拢，全身有一层薄汗，连呻吟的声音似乎都已经不是自己的了。  
直到莱戈拉斯完全射出来的时候，他的脑内都是一片空白的。但是充盈全身的高潮感，让他后穴一阵收缩，把瑟兰迪尔也刺激的射进了他的身体。  
床上凌乱，瑟兰迪尔缓了一阵，低头亲了莱戈拉斯一口，慢慢抽出。他看着湿润的后穴流出射进去的东西，意犹未尽的伸进两根手指抽插两下，然后把莱戈拉斯抱起来往浴池走去。  
莱戈拉斯感觉到体内不再有发情期开始的痛感，就像他学习到的，初次高潮后，生殖腔完全成熟。从下次发情开始，只要他们不停地做，就能怀上一个精灵宝宝。


	20. 遇见最好的20（Meet the best)

“莱戈拉斯，你还喜欢吗？”在浴池里，瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯仔仔细细冲洗了一遍，又把被干的腿发软的omega按到池子边，伸进手指去清理射进去的东西。  
然后看到莱戈拉斯很积极的点点头。  
现在似乎一改前两日的萎靡，小流氓得到了极大的满足，开始边洗澡边和他说说笑笑。下一次的高潮，会顶开omega的生殖腔，以及再接下来的每一次射入，都有可能让莱戈拉斯怀上孩子。瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯都有些兴奋，但是也都有些疲惫。

沐浴完，瑟兰迪尔依然是把莱戈拉斯原路抱回来的，刚好两个家务机械人依次按照程序路线从他们身边滑过，回到旁边的储物间里。  
原来被搞得一团糟的床铺已经被机械人整理更换好。瑟兰迪尔为了最大限度的让他的王宫清静，只要能代替侍从的地方，全部都用上电子设备。这种家务类的机械人，还是埃隆的行星生产的质量最好。矮人做的也不错，但是有时候设备更迷你，不大适合高大的精灵族。

这是两个崭新的。上一个瑟兰迪尔用了很久的，被莱戈拉斯出于好奇拆掉了又重新装起来，结果出了故障撕坏了瑟兰迪尔最喜欢的一套床单。家务机械人被瑟兰迪尔送到王宫的维修车间修理，王子殿下被瑟兰迪尔按在腿上修理。莱戈拉斯因为一套被褥竟然比他的屁股还要重要而表示了极大不满，却无从申述。  
瑟兰迪尔明令禁止他再打扰那些真的在工作的机械。否则那些不知道被莱戈拉斯改出什么毛病的电子设备，迟早会把王宫给拆了，尤其是当他的办公文件都极其重要的情况之下。  
瑟兰迪尔表示这种会把他王宫拆掉的玩意，有莱戈拉斯一个就够了，不需要出现更多。  
莱戈拉斯看着两个机械人，有些心虚。  
上次那个他拆过的，程序错乱，把瑟兰迪尔的一套床单被子都弄坏了，以至于他在瑟兰迪尔狡猾的套话下，坦白了他拆过的所有王宫里的电子设备。然后他的屁股就被揍出了一种很鲜艳的红色。之后瑟兰迪尔不得不换了一大堆东西，还严重的警告他，再拆有用的，就替每一个被他拆过的设备各打他一顿。莱戈拉斯当晚钻到被子里吮吸了瑟兰迪尔好久以示讨好。  
瑟兰迪尔低头亲了一口莱戈拉斯的额头。其实后来瑟兰迪尔又重新买了一堆专供莱戈拉斯拆着研究。毕竟还是要鼓励这小子的求知欲。只是不许再捣乱。  
然后瑟兰迪尔抱着莱戈拉斯突然站住了。  
“我记得我只设置了一个机器。”怎么进来了两个。瑟兰迪尔明显的感觉到莱戈拉斯僵了一下。  
“这次改的没出问题。”莱戈拉斯现在很被动，刚巧在这种时候被瑟兰迪尔先发现了问题。他被瑟兰迪尔打横抱在怀里，只好可怜的搂住他父亲的脖子。   
“我测试了很久才保证它不出错。”  
声音更小了 ，似乎在极力的掩饰一丝不安。  
“我按照原程序和老师新教的课程，创造了一个协助服务的新程序，你看我的机械人在帮你的机械人，现在市面上的家务机械人都做不到。我没想到那个不成熟的自动启动功能在接通电源之后也生效了，我只是想把我改的机械人充上电而已。”莱戈拉斯小心翼翼的解释。  
莱戈拉斯知道，瑟兰迪尔对交代了又犯的错误，一般是不宽容的。而瑟兰迪尔本身脾气不算很好。此时直面瑟兰迪尔，躲无可躲。  
往往在一段真正的omega和alpha的关系中，omega都十分惧怕自己的alpha。似乎是omega在发情期的本能， 虽然瑟兰迪尔不是alpha，但是莱戈拉斯也比往常更怕惹瑟兰迪尔生气。  
瑟兰迪尔刚才启动了自己房间的那个机械人，莱戈拉斯修改过的那一个跟来了。莱戈拉斯自己也没预料到，只是见到床铺整洁，一阵胆战心惊之后，暗暗松了口气因为没闯更大的祸。要是再弄毁一套被褥，莱戈拉斯都不敢想接下来会发生什么。  
第一次见面他就知道瑟兰迪尔用一把木尺一样的东西能让他多疼，他还从未挨过那根瑟兰迪尔声称会在真正惩罚他时才用的皮带。那东西远远比用特殊材料制作的，有防伤害功能的情趣道具要厉害的多。虽然他觉得瑟兰迪尔应该不会舍得，但是若真要用，莱戈拉斯也只能挨到瑟兰迪尔消气为止。  
那机械毕竟就在瑟兰迪尔眼皮子底下路过。  
莱戈拉斯心里已经做好了承受瑟兰迪尔一切怒火的准备，以及再也，再也不会犯这样的错误了。事实上他已经开始担忧在发情期里，身上印着皮带抽出来的伤痕，被瑟兰迪尔频繁的顶弄四五天，他还能不能受得了。  
心里不由得有些发抖，想开口认错，恳求他的父亲。  
瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯有些担心的偷偷看他，每次瑟兰迪尔看到莱戈拉斯那种试探着，犯了错被抓到又不知所措的表情 ，就总觉得莱戈拉斯这样看着有些可怜。其实不是什么大事，但是在莱戈拉斯眼里，却那样严重。或许那颗灵巧且反应极快的脑子里，还自我创造了很多可怕的下场。莱戈拉斯本不该为这样的事情如此担心。受omega发情期的影响，肯定会放大这种担忧，但是瑟兰迪尔也知道，这是莱戈拉斯最深处情绪的反应。  
“就算没问题也不许进我的房间，先放到客房去用。”  
瑟兰迪尔十分注意自己的语气，缓和的对莱戈拉斯说。  
瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的创造力和想法感到惊讶，本就不忍多加责备，反而有一丝骄傲。毕竟莱戈拉斯还是个年轻的孩子，情绪敏感也不稳定。他知道莱戈拉斯有时候还是有点怕他。莱戈拉斯本能里带着的不安全感不会那么快改变，但是如果他为一点小事就严厉的处罚莱戈拉斯，那只会让莱戈拉斯养成看他脸色的习惯。莱戈拉斯视他为唯一，甚至有些过分依赖他，在他面前和在外人面前完全两个样子。若连他都让莱戈拉斯那么畏惧小心，莱戈拉斯又何时才能真正成长。  
“你的机械人能帮着做什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔继续问。   
“目前只能帮着一起换枕套，还有铺床单。但是它可以先评估你的机械人需不需要额外的帮助，然后才动手。”  
看到瑟兰迪尔微微挑起眉头，莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔对此很感兴趣，于是继续说：  
“我把原有的程序根据尼克特算法*改了一下，然后发现似乎可行，因为赫斐托机械制动原理*和尼克特算法可以通过一个我自创的方程兼容，就是最基础的那种编程方程。虽然这是两个领域的知识，但是我问过林迪尔，他说这两个领域现在还没有办法有效的结合，我认为如果凭空借鉴这两个体系进行创造，肯定很难。但是它们或许可以通过在实际操作的基础上改编然后融合在一起，比如机械人用的是赫斐托机械制动原理，但是它的上层编码可以嫁接进尼克特算法，就像我只是改变自己的行为，而不是用两种基因捏出新物种和创造新行为。”  
家务机械人功能很多，莱戈拉斯也只能编写出一个最简单的配合。如果让两个家务机械人自动的分工洗碗，那就太复杂了，不是莱戈拉斯现在的知识能做出来的。  
这也是因为他改装的第一个机械人在拆装被褥的时候发生了需要帮助的情况。所以当时莱戈拉斯就萌生了一个想法，如果能有另外一个机械人帮助一下它，或许瑟兰迪尔的那套床单就不会直接被扯出几个大口子，而他的屁股也能因此少几个巴掌印。  
瑟兰迪尔一向只在寝宫里对他动手，而他在寝宫里一般为了配合他父亲的喜好，只穿一件瑟兰迪尔的睡袍或者衬衫。瑟兰迪尔一直都很喜欢用手掌直接打在他光裸屁股上的感觉。而他时常不由自主的硬一下，又让整件事情变本加厉了。比如前两天在床上瑟兰迪尔就直接用一个皮质的拍子抽打了他。这不是好现象，早晚他要被培养出什么特殊的口味来。  
但是说起他最喜欢的机械，莱戈拉斯总是有些止不住话头。  
尤其是现在渐渐识字，瑟兰迪尔又请了最好的教师教他，他发现了无数让他着迷的事情。  
莱戈拉斯说着说着，就已经渐渐忘了一开始他对这件事情后果产生的担心，反而有些眉飞色舞了起来。  
瑟兰迪尔就这么稳稳的抱着莱戈拉斯，认真的听他说完。  
“过几天我会帮你再多订几个不同款式的家务机械人，你可以随便拆装，让它们一起做更多的事情，还可以指定几个客房来试验它们。还有，我会安排一个更高级别的编程算法领域的教师教你课程。我希望最后能把你的创造用在我的军队里。”  
最后瑟兰迪尔思考了一会儿，得下了这件事情的结论。  
话音刚落，莱戈拉斯就感激的主动亲吻了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔愉快的收下了这个小小的甜头。  
这小子真的很天才，瑟兰迪尔心里不由的赞叹。  
莱戈拉斯现在还不知道高级蜂群智能一直是各个星系在努力的一个研究方向，但是毫无进展。他自己想出来的这个用在家务机械人上面的简单程序，很有可能会变成密林行星尖端军用科技的一个突破口。比如一个无人驾驶的飞船舰队，能够自动根据目标进行战略攻击配合。这会让整个行星的战斗力呈几何倍数的增长，而且还能极大的减少人员伤亡。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉莱戈拉斯搂着他的手臂更紧了，身体却放松下来。他知道他已经很好的安抚了莱戈拉斯。而且莱戈拉斯现在一定开心极了。

尼克特算法*：精灵星系的木精灵机械学家尼克索斯的著名三大机械智能领域算法之一。是机械智能领域的入门级基础算法。尼克索斯创造了全套索斯量表，其中包含三大算法、量表、以及被尼克索斯自己称呼为世界树的一套至今难以被破解的源码，该源码缺少必要的破解方程，随着尼克索斯在星系战争中身亡，世界树成为科学系六大谜题之一。在精灵星系的各大高等学院内都设有研究项目解读世界树。 现在的很多机械智能化领域的创新科技都源于尼克索斯的研究。  
赫斐托机械制动原理*：基础机械理论方程知识，由机械专家林迪尔教授首次提出并逐渐完善。目前根据赫斐托原理所研究的成果广泛用于星际飞船、各种精端机械设备中，并有一部分功能复杂的生活用机械也开始渐渐使用此项原理作为设计理论及主程序架构。精灵星系高等学院广泛开设本课程。详情请见《赫斐托机械制动原理》林迪尔著。


	21. 遇见最好的21（Meet the best)

关上寝宫的门，瑟兰迪尔也懒得穿衣服。把莱戈拉斯往床上一放，一起拢进被子里休息。一个晚上没睡，临到早上又如此激烈的折腾了一番，实在需要睡眠。期间莱戈拉斯突然醒了，出门把机械人的电源给关了，然后回来蹭到他怀里继续睡。  
到了下午，莱戈拉斯的又像早上那样感觉到对瑟兰迪尔的渴望，身体里开始有股躁动的欲望。而他刚巧知道，瑟兰迪尔在午后和半夜，是欲望最强烈的两个时间段。更容易被撩拨起来。

莱戈拉斯蹭到熟睡的瑟兰迪尔身边，伸手去抚摸瑟兰迪尔的胯下。虽然看起来还是在睡觉，下面却在莱戈拉斯一摸上来时，就立即硬着和莱戈拉斯打招呼了。  
瑟兰迪尔一伸手臂要把莱戈拉斯搂过来，想要吩咐莱戈拉斯穿一套好看漂亮的制服让他干一次，却摸到了一片柔软的布料。一睁开眼睛立即就目不转睛了。  
莱戈拉斯穿着全套的女仆装，跪坐在一旁一脸期待的看着他。手腕上有蝴蝶结，脖子上系着黑色的蕾丝缎带，黑色有点透明的上衣隐约看到两粒乳头，平坦的腰腹都露在外面，下身是一条勉强盖住屁股的黑色丝质百褶小短裙，带着粉色花边，把双腿衬得格外修长好看。  
瑟兰迪尔靠坐起来，拉开被子示意莱戈拉斯骑上来。莱戈拉斯想了一下，背对着瑟兰迪尔骑跨了上去。他见过这个姿势，很好奇。瑟兰迪尔感受着柔软的布料划过他的大腿，莱戈拉斯的屁股正磨蹭着他的勃起，光滑又有弹性。瑟兰迪尔索性掀开后面的裙子，把裙摆别到腰上，露出莱戈拉斯圆润挺翘的屁股来。  
还有一条同样蕾丝面料的丁字裤嵌在臀缝中，但是已经被omega的汁液浸湿了裤带。瑟兰迪尔推推莱戈拉斯的腰，让他把屁股再翘起来一些。  
弄湿的丁字裤带被拉到一边，莱戈拉斯的屁股够翘，刚好勒在一侧臀峰上，瑟兰迪尔毫不客气的抓着莱戈拉斯的腰，让omega湿漉漉的臀缝一直摩擦自己的肉棒，他们连润滑剂都不需要。很快莱戈拉斯背对着瑟兰迪尔，对着那根粗大的肉棒，直直的坐了下去，顺利的把后穴撑的满满的。  
瑟兰迪尔的手指滑过他的臀缝和交合处。  
莱戈拉斯一声惊呼，瑟兰迪尔把一根手指也伸进去了。瑟兰迪尔的粗大勃起把他钉在了那儿，但手指却灵活的抽插了两下。莱戈拉斯受不了，就自己抬起屁股自觉地吞吐起那根让他无比满足的肉棒。  
这景色看在瑟兰迪尔眼中真是诱惑。  
莱戈拉斯把更多的裙摆卷了上去，把整个屁股和大腿完全展露在瑟兰迪尔面前，甚至往后微微翘起屁股，好让他的ada更清楚的看到他。  
瑟兰迪尔的呼吸也渐渐急促了起来，这样的莱戈拉斯当然要把他给刺激死。  
一会儿一定要狠狠的把莱戈拉斯的生殖腔操开，射在里面让这小子尖叫。  
享受了一阵子之后，瑟兰迪尔下床，把莱戈拉斯拉到床沿按好，拽下莱戈拉斯的丁字裤拉到膝盖窝，在那儿打了个结让莱戈拉斯的腿并拢，无法分开也无法动弹，只能沿着床边跪在地毯上，上身趴伏在床上。这样的姿势让莱戈拉斯那个不停流出omega汁液的屁股翘在了他面前。  
然后解开两个手腕上的缎带把手臂也捆好。  
瑟兰迪尔自己粗鲁的分开莱戈拉斯的臀瓣，用力的插入了那个十分饥渴的后穴，不再理会莱戈拉斯的挣扎，因为他知道莱戈拉斯只是因为太爽了所以本能的想躲开。  
这样并紧腿的后入姿势是插得最深的，也是打开omega生殖腔的时候，能给omega带来最大快感的姿势。能够有效的碾磨到omega生殖腔内的高潮点。  
瑟兰迪尔研究这些东西的时候可是认真的很。十分一丝不苟。  
就在此时，莱戈拉斯感觉到了体内一丝微微的刺痛，那是生殖腔打开的前兆，很快就会被更多的快感淹没。莱戈拉斯既兴奋又激动，嘴上也渐渐不老实了起来，一会儿不要了快停下，一会儿求瑟兰迪尔干死他，又是ada好大，又是要被操坏了，简直淫荡的不行。  
瑟兰迪尔被莱戈拉斯的话弄得太激动差点提前射了，只好停下来，还拔出来缓一缓顺便扇两下那个高高翘着的屁股，警告莱戈拉斯闭嘴，别过分撩拨他，免得还没完全打开生殖腔就收工了。  
莱戈拉斯被干的临近高潮，后穴里猛然一空虚，没有肉棒的操弄，饥渴又难耐。熟悉的刺痛感把他原本敏感的身体刺激的全身酥麻，快感从屁股传向后背和大腿，万分的过瘾且舒服，于是卖力的央求瑟兰迪尔用力的在他屁股上多扇几巴掌。这样的请求一般都会受到重视。莱戈拉斯的腰被压低了一些，自己自觉地撅高，迫不及待的迎接起来。瑟兰迪尔抬起手臂，把浑圆的屁股揍的臀峰颤动，莱戈拉斯的呻吟声迎合着瑟兰迪尔的手重重打在他屁股上的清脆声响。不一会儿两瓣屁股蛋上就都是连成一片通红的巴掌印，最后莱戈拉斯还故意躲了一下，被瑟兰迪尔看了出来，强行按着后背不让动，屁股又被额外结结实实的狠扇了十多下，原来蜜桃一样的红色一下就变成了熟透了的苹果。  
omega的汁液早已经顺着臀缝又流了一大片出来。  
然后瑟兰迪尔再一次插入了已经被彻底揍过的屁股。刚才未曾满足的后穴被迅速操干，肉棒的出入让更多的omega汁液立即弄湿了大腿内侧的一大片皮肤。瑟兰迪尔终于一顶，完全打开了omega的生殖腔。莱戈拉斯从来没有被操到过那么里面，被干进身体里那么深的地方。似乎要把一切都献给瑟兰迪尔了。  
生殖腔里简直敏感透顶，莱戈拉斯的眼泪不自觉的已经流出一些，这是因为快感而产生的不自控行为。他感觉瑟兰迪尔的出入， 舒服的他腿都快跪不住了，要不是趴在床沿，早就保持不了这个姿势。瑟兰迪尔粗暴撕掉了他的上衣，直接按着他的后腰继续往里顶。莱戈拉斯这回只能喊ada，只能喊不要了，可是现在他喊什么都没有用，他的ada根本不会停下来。  
生殖腔里的快感堆积到了他受不了的程度，这一次的高潮和上一次的完全不同，是从生殖腔内部渐渐向外扩散的高潮，他不知道瑟兰迪尔到底是怎么做到的，但是当他能感觉到瑟兰迪尔射进他身体最深处的时候，他立即也射了出来。后穴因为这一次的高潮而不停的收缩着，omega的汁液简直流的像失禁一样连地毯上都是。  
他全身都是汗水，瑟兰迪尔却立即把他揪到床上，在他小腹下塞了个靠垫，压着他的腰，让他把屁股抬高，不许乱动。  
这是为了让男性omega更好的受孕。  
一旦在生殖腔内射精，为了避免精液从后穴流出，就需要用这样的姿势确保在高潮之后生殖腔闭合之前，有足够的精子留在里面孕育生命。  
需要十分钟。  
其实如果是一般尺寸，omega在事后是可以自如活动的。但是瑟兰迪尔的尺寸远远超出了适中的概念，所以莱戈拉斯只能借助这个动作不让精液倒流出去。他的后穴在被瑟兰迪尔那么粗大的肉棒持续干了那么久之后，基本上连立即夹紧都很难，瑟兰迪尔轻松就能伸进去三根手指。  
在被满足之后，莱戈拉斯把脸埋到被子里。就这么翘着屁股在床上晾着，简直太羞了。这时却传来瑟兰迪尔的笑声。莱戈拉斯在被子里用兽人语没好气的说了一句老流氓，结果他的ada笑的更厉害了，还摸摸他的耳朵尖，“现在知道害羞了？”  
他的胳膊还被束缚着，腿也被束缚着，一点也不能动。只好任由瑟兰迪尔附下身把他从后脖子一路亲吻到臀峰，最后还在他大腿上咬了一口，留下一个吻痕。  
“莱戈拉斯，我问你，”  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯身上的束缚都解开了，莱戈拉斯还是趴在床上，瑟兰迪尔揉捏着莱戈拉斯一边的屁股，和莱戈拉斯闲聊。  
“你刚才真的以为我会很生气？”  
瑟兰迪尔看到莱戈拉斯诚实的点点头。  
“那我会对你怎么生气？”  
莱戈拉斯的眼神扫过窗户边挂着的那套军装外套和腰间的那条厚实的牛皮皮带，似乎对这个问题有些不安。瑟兰迪尔无奈，这小子瞎想什么呢。  
“如果我真的拿那个打你，你会怎么样？”纯粹只是好奇。  
瑟兰迪尔瞬间感觉到莱戈拉斯的后背紧绷了起来，又有点后悔这么问莱戈拉斯。  
“我会不停地向你道歉的，ada。”  
莱戈拉斯的表情十分坦然，但眼底似乎又有一丝隐约的委屈。瑟兰迪尔迟疑了一下，又问出了一句他自己都难以相信的话。  
“那你还会继续爱我吗？”  
似乎只有恋爱中的傻小子才问这种问题。可是瑟兰迪尔现在就是很在意。  
“会的。”语气很坚定，丝毫没有迟疑，然后莱戈拉斯想了想，补充了一句，“不过我更希望你能像我爱你一样的爱我，这样你就不会舍得了。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍那颗金色的脑袋，真是狡猾的小崽子，边向他表白边装可怜。他还能说什么？莱戈拉斯本就在他心尖上。  
“时间差不多了，起来，我们去浴室。”当他下床的时候，却发现莱戈拉斯有些担忧的望着他。  
“我不会让你失望的，莱戈拉斯。”  
瑟兰迪尔返回床边坐着，温和的回答莱戈拉斯。瑟兰迪尔伸手把莱戈拉斯的小裙子脱下来扔到地上，又安慰的抚摸起了莱戈拉斯的后背。  
莱戈拉斯似乎松了口气，又恢复了往常的样子，起身一把搂住瑟兰迪尔的脖子，双腿环住他父亲的腰，就在瑟兰迪尔身上赖着不动了。  
瑟兰迪尔抱着扒在他身上的莱戈拉斯，哼着歌往浴室走去。


	22. 遇见最好的22（Meet the best)

晚上莱戈拉斯终于在饥渴难耐的再一次想要吮吸瑟兰迪尔的时候，被瑟兰迪尔强行的按倒在了床上。  
“莱戈拉斯，你有没有发现你漏掉了一个事情？”  
附身看蓝色的眼睛正在充满疑问的望着他，瑟兰迪尔笑了。低头用舌头玩弄了一阵子莱戈拉斯的乳头，然后在莱戈拉斯耳边说：“怎么每次都不要前戏就急着自己坐上来动？”  
这时候莱戈拉斯才反应过来，他们好像这几次都是直接就做，瑟兰迪尔急迫，他比瑟兰迪尔还急。  
“你居然拿我当按摩棒。”  
瑟兰迪尔装出十分委屈的语气，附身咬了一口莱戈拉斯的肩膀。这话逗笑了莱戈拉斯。瑟兰迪尔吻住莱戈拉斯，当他们手指交叉紧握的时候，瑟兰迪尔握住莱戈拉斯掌心的东西，把那两个精巧的乳夹扔到了莱戈拉斯柔软的腹部上。  
“这是什么？”瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的肚子。  
“怀了你的孩子。”莱戈拉斯也拍拍肚子。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，伸手用拇指擦过莱戈拉斯的乳头，“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
“ada，你能夹一下，”语气似乎有些害羞起来。“我的那里吗？”  
“夹哪里？”瑟兰迪尔故意假装不知。  
“这里？”捏捏莱戈拉斯的脸。  
“还是这里？”伸手把玩了一会儿莱戈拉斯胯下，那儿可精神了。  
然后莱戈拉斯的手摸上了瑟兰迪尔，从瑟兰迪尔结实的腹肌一直抚摸上胸口，莱戈拉斯的手指最后停留在瑟兰迪尔的乳头上，说：“这里。”  
瑟兰迪尔仔细看了一下这两只乳夹，想了想。这东西单纯的夹上，肯定会觉得疼，莱戈拉斯未必觉得多有意思。  
不如玩点花样。  
“把腿张开。”  
瑟兰迪尔拿出一捆莱戈拉斯那个塞满情趣道具的箱子里的一套黑色绳索，先把莱戈拉斯的手腕分别捆在了床头。然后用一段最长的绳索，绕过莱戈拉斯的脖子，用菱形的网状捆绑方式，在莱戈拉斯前胸捆好，两颗红润的乳头刚好在两片被绳子圈出来的菱形网状的中央。  
莱戈拉斯感觉乳头似乎因为绳子的关系，更加暴露了，不由自主的挺立起来。  
然后他顺从的张开腿，他的两边大腿被分别弯折捆好。他现在只能躺着，保持着时刻准备好被正面进入的姿势，而他的下体和后穴，都被最大程度的暴露在了瑟兰迪尔面前。  
他不能动，只能任由瑟兰迪尔玩弄他的身体。  
“才只是这样，你就把自己弄湿了。”  
为了避免他合拢双腿，捆绑完他双腿的两根绳索的尾端，都被系在了两边床头。  
现在他一点都不能动了。  
今天被用力而持久的干了很多次，所以后穴柔软易插，还湿哒哒的往外流着omega的汁液。瑟兰迪尔把他看的很清楚。  
“你今天不自己先弄湿半张床，我是不会进来的。”  
瑟兰迪尔伸手抚摸着莱戈拉斯的胯下，然后又把手指插进莱戈拉斯的后穴来回抽动，一次就是三根手指。  
“先把这串珠子吃进去。”  
那是一串六个按摩珠，一颗比一颗大。这东西是新买的，他们还没用过。瑟兰迪尔先塞进去了一颗珠子，然后莱戈拉斯几乎尖叫了起来。那珠子上面有按摩粒，而且自动会震动。又一片omega的汁液流出来，沾湿了瑟兰迪尔的手指，还有莱戈拉斯的臀缝。  
瑟兰迪尔丝毫不给莱戈拉斯喘息的机会，一口气塞了五个进去，莱戈拉斯叫的都快没力气了。这串珠子是瑟兰迪尔选的，格洛芬德尔强烈推荐，说omega在发情的时候用这一串，会舒服的哭出来。  
看着湿了一片的床单，瑟兰迪尔这时才拿起乳夹，先揉捏一阵莱戈拉斯一边硬挺的乳头，再抚摸一会儿被绳索圈出来的那一片皮肤，最后才把乳夹缓缓的夹上那粒红润的乳头。  
莱戈拉斯被下面那五颗不停在体内震动的珠子弄得全身极其敏感，却不能动弹只能一味的流水，突然此时乳头被一夹住，一股过了电流一般通畅又疼痛的快感从乳头传遍全身，让莱戈拉斯的后穴猛的一收缩，把震动的珠串夹的更紧了。  
然后那颗最大的也被瑟兰迪尔塞进他的后穴，除了生殖腔之外，整个后穴被填的满满的，莱戈拉斯有些无助的扭动身体，似乎要摆脱这种太过强烈的快感。而就在此时，瑟兰迪尔又捏了捏他另外一边的乳头。  
还是不肯放过他，瑟兰迪尔附身用舌头仔仔细细的玩弄挑逗了他的乳头好一阵子之后，突然用乳夹把乳头给夹住了。  
这一阵突袭而来从乳尖传来的又疼又麻的快感完全打败了莱戈拉斯。  
他在瑟兰迪尔甚至没怎么抚摸他的情况下，直接射了出来。

瑟兰迪尔把珠子慢慢抽了出来，看着莱戈拉斯的后穴似乎意犹未尽的一张一合，被操开的湿濡穴口好像还想吃更多，在莱戈拉斯刚射完的时候，瑟兰迪尔就把自己的肉棒给插了进去。

“ada。”莱戈拉斯在高潮余韵还未消失的时候，又一次被瑟兰迪尔填满。不过这次是他omega的本能里最喜欢的东西。瑟兰迪尔把他操的太舒服了，以至于还没怎么完全软下来，莱戈拉斯又有些兴奋了。但是带着射精后的疲惫感，有一种既不太舒服，又很有快感的怪异感触，莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛体会着瑟兰迪尔的插弄。

似乎他的身体完全听从着瑟兰迪尔的摆布，被动的享受着抽插带来的快感。虽然他暂时射不出什么来。但是他的生殖腔已经打开，瑟兰迪尔的每一下都很用力，毫无顾忌的深深插入他的生殖腔内。Omega发情期的时候，会由内而外的觉得身体需要被插入，尤其是成熟的生殖腔，简直会吸着不放，饥渴至极。莱戈拉斯的初次射精并没有让他的身体完全满足，现在瑟兰迪尔进入他身体的最深处，才让他彻底的从头舒服到脚。

这一次快感来的很迅速也很强烈，莱戈拉斯身上的所有绳索和乳夹被瑟兰迪尔很快的松开了，但是这次莱戈拉斯主动的握住膝盖窝，自觉地把腿大大的张开，好方便瑟兰迪尔用力的干他。

连翻的高潮让莱戈拉斯的呻吟有些哽咽，可是这一次十分纯粹的生殖腔内高潮，让莱戈拉斯最后几乎是瘫软在了床上。这也是男性omega体质的一个好处，射精归射精，还有一次体内高潮是可以在射精后连续体会到的。

但是如果没有十分持久的耐力是做不到让omega前后两轮高潮的。因此瑟兰迪尔为了给自己省点力气，先用按摩珠弄了莱戈拉斯一次。

瑟兰迪尔刚射完就立即抽出来，莱戈拉斯自觉的用后入的姿势跪趴在床上，好让所有精液都被生殖腔吸收。这羞耻的姿势莱戈拉斯已经丝毫不在乎了，他现在被瑟兰迪尔用各种方式干了个彻底，也真的几乎弄湿了半张床。  
瑟兰迪尔上床躺好，就招呼莱戈拉斯趴到他身上。莱戈拉斯很听话的爬了过去。瑟兰迪尔伸出手臂压着他的腰，又托着他的屁股让他再翘高些，还在他的屁股上揉捏抚摸。 

乳头还有一些酥酥麻麻的快感余韵，让莱戈拉斯感到很放松。莱戈拉斯今天耗了太多体力，竟直接趴在瑟兰迪尔身上睡着了。  
瑟兰迪尔拍了拍莱戈拉斯的屁股，莱戈拉斯根本没醒。  
今天只好再一次被瑟兰迪尔抱进浴室。


	23. 遇见最好的23（Meet the best)

一般来说，omega的发情期大概在二十到二十五天，受孕期一般在第十五天左右。精灵族的omega由于种族基因的影响，发情期没那么长，受孕期平均在第七天到第八天。现在的医学表明，很少有精灵能在第五天就怀上，因为大部分精灵族omega的伴侣也就是普通体质的精灵，和alpha精灵不能比。而且随着这种基因的逐渐退化，平均受孕率也变得越来越低。  
“你们只用了两天？”格洛芬德尔在视频那边语气错愕。“瑟兰迪尔，你那里到底长的什么玩意？说真的，两天？”  
瑟兰迪尔双手抱臂，表情很得意的靠在椅子上，“你应该好好听听莱戈拉斯对我的评价。”  
格洛芬德尔笑了。  
“莱戈拉斯就是个处男，你表现的再差他也感觉不出来好坏。”  
“我的前夫，难道你忘记了我在床上有多厉害了？”  
“比起埃克塞理安，你可差远了。”现在格洛芬德尔总算敢更放心的开个玩笑。  
“等他完全回来，你可以再比较一下。”  
这种毫无顾忌的胡说八道每次聊天的时候都要占一大半的时间。毕竟从小就认识，而且还有过婚约关系，甚至在婚礼当天还有接吻照在各个新闻的头版上。实在是互相太熟悉了。  
格洛芬德尔的眼神似乎比之前明亮了很多，因为他原来不敢相信的事情，正在逐步发生。  
“埃克塞理安的事，我会永远感激你和莱戈拉斯。”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头。  
“不必感谢，格洛芬德尔。埃克塞理安能够回来，也是我的愿望。”  
涌泉家的领主也是瑟兰迪尔最好的朋友，尤其是在失去欧洛费尔之后的那段日子，瑟兰迪尔很长一段时间是不能接受的，那时候他毕竟年轻，一想到以后再也没有父母的陪伴，瑟兰迪尔的情绪在当时很失控。  
不像埃隆和格洛芬德尔的家族里面同龄孩子多，他是欧洛费尔的独子，也一直很羡慕有兄弟姐妹的家庭，尤其是辛培拉去世之后，家里只有欧洛费尔和他，总是特别冷清。现在连欧洛费尔也不在了，瑟兰迪尔心里完全空了一块。  
所以瑟兰迪尔在失去欧洛费尔之后，对孤单有一种深深的不安。  
埃克塞理安在那段时间很担心瑟兰迪尔，毕竟和同龄的格洛芬德尔不同，涌泉家的领主和欧洛费尔是同一个年代的精灵，有埃克塞理安的开解和关心，瑟兰迪尔才渐渐缓了过来。在那之后，埃克塞理安不仅是好朋友，也被瑟兰迪尔视为自己的兄长。他甚至把一小部分对欧洛费尔的崇拜和喜爱，转移到了埃克塞理安的身上。  
所以埃克塞理安对瑟兰迪尔来说意义很重大，即是导师又是亲人。

有件事情格洛芬德尔和埃隆都打定主意坚决不和瑟兰迪尔讨论。  
有一次格洛芬德尔和埃隆，还有埃克塞理安，瑟兰迪尔一起喝酒，那是离欧洛费尔去世已经很久之后的事情了，瑟兰迪尔喝的有点太多，竟然抱着埃克塞理安哭了，还喊埃克塞理安ada。  
当时格洛芬德尔和埃隆的酒都吓醒了，那是他们头一次看瑟兰迪尔哭。格洛芬德尔从小到大从来没有见过瑟兰迪尔的眼泪。  
当然，醒了之后瑟兰迪尔似乎什么都不记得了，不过也可能因为太丢脸所以假装失忆。  
“但是你和我仍然需要感谢莱戈拉斯，他这么做只是为了你，瑟兰迪尔。Omega怀孕毕竟不是一件舒服事，他接下来的三个月都会很辛苦。”  
更何况莱戈拉斯还未成年。  
无论放在哪个星系里，如果一个成年男性或者女性alpha，把未成年的omega搞大了肚子，根据omega保护法都会被判重罪。甚至在某些对omega有宗教上的生殖崇拜的行星，这是要被终生监禁的。更何况瑟兰迪尔还是莱戈拉斯的父亲。  
从客观的角度来看，瑟兰迪尔真是罕见的禽兽。  
瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯曾提起过他们做的事情有多违规，莱戈拉斯当时正骑在瑟兰迪尔身上热情的摆动屁股，非常享受瑟兰迪尔的那根东西，omega的汁液还不断的往外流。  
对这件事情莱戈拉斯的回答就是我很愿意和ada怀孩子，这么舒服的事，你认识我的第一天就应该对我做了，今天吃的都不够饱，还要更多，想被填的很满，以及接下来无数连瑟兰迪尔都自愧不如的下流话。这个小子一定把他存储的所有那种视频都看了一遍，而且还学习的很认真。  
随后瑟兰迪尔就把莱戈拉斯抱在胸前，禁锢住莱戈拉斯的腰让他趴伏在自己身上。  
瑟兰迪尔向上挺腰，深深的插入莱戈拉斯的生殖腔，这种从下往上顶的姿势，把莱戈拉斯舒服的连腰都软了，在他胸口弄出了好几道抓痕。  
反正这小流氓很乐在其中，完全没觉得有什么事情是他们不应该做的，只是为才被干了两天就怀上了而表示遗憾，还有那么多花样他们都没来得及做。  
“放心，我会把所有谢意都用在床上，莱戈拉斯已经和我达成了共识。”  
看着格洛芬德尔一脸要被这种甜言蜜语腻死的嫌弃表情，瑟兰迪尔愉快的把视频关了。  
其实瑟兰迪尔也很想和莱戈拉斯再继续做。  
他尤其特别的喜欢，当莱戈拉斯的生殖腔在被打开射入之后，熟练的在床上跪趴着撅起屁股，或者在小腹下垫上枕头，乖乖等待着高潮受精过后生殖腔口缓缓闭合。  
这个姿势让瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯看的特别清楚，为了保证受精，莱戈拉斯不得不每次都维持着这个姿势以确保精液不向下流出。微微扩开的穴口，粉嫩又湿润，似乎在邀请他的进入。  
而其中有一次他就这么做了。  
没和莱戈拉斯打招呼，过去按着莱戈拉斯屁股就插了进去，在莱戈拉斯毫无准备的情况下，把硬挺的肉棒捅进了还未闭合的生殖腔里，每一下都顶在敏感带上。因为omega的生殖腔不是一开始就会打开，这次直接操莱戈拉斯的生殖腔，快感强烈的生生把莱戈拉斯弄哭了。  
这种蛮不讲理的粗鲁做法，让莱戈拉斯激动的伸手主动掰开屁股，请求瑟兰迪尔就这么狠狠的干他。连续的射精，最后把莱戈拉斯的生殖腔里填的满满的，还弄湿了更多的床单。  
或许因为高潮的太频繁，所以omega的受孕几率大大增强，很快就怀上了。瑟兰迪尔看过相关资料，omega越是在发情期被安抚的舒服，有孩子的几率就会变得越高。这两天莱戈拉斯几乎一休息，就不停的喝水。因为他实在是流了太多的omega汁液。

在接下来的三个月，甘道夫时常过来查看魔法契约是否稳定，埃隆不时来查看莱戈拉斯的情况。  
埃隆在统治瑞文戴尔之前，不像瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔，都是精灵星系的高等军事学院毕业，按照统治者要学习的一切被培养起来的。  
埃隆一直在医学院，他有星系通用的医疗牌照，这是最难修习的医学界最高行医执照。在瑞文戴尔最好的医学院里面，每年也只有百分之五的一次性通过率，大多数考试者都要有至少十年在不同星系的医疗经验，以及至少两个不同星系的行医牌照，还不许包含自己种族所在的星系。再加上无比艰辛的五年通用星系医疗课程学习，才有资格参加星系通用医疗执照考试。  
不考上三四次，基本上是通不过的，尤其是考试内包含三十个不同科目，平均成绩不可低于4A，满分是5A。一般来说不同星系的医学院只能考取自己星系的医疗牌照。毕竟各个星系的种族特征是不一样的。所以能够考取这样的通用医疗牌照，基本上是对行医能力的极大认可。  
很多星系的政府医疗部的部长，就是要求这个水平。  
而且目前也只有瑞文戴尔、格洛芬德尔统治的图尔冈、霍比特人星系中的两个行星，以及原来安纳塔所在的索伦星系里的一个行星，才有开设星系通用医疗执照考试的医学院课程，这种课程是非常考验整个行星的整体医疗能力的。很多星系和种族的医疗能力都没有发展到有能力开设通用医疗课程。而到了埃隆统治之后，瑞文戴尔几乎垄断了整个宇宙所有的医疗尖端技术。

其实埃隆本不想成为瑞文戴尔的统治者，完全是个意外。他原来最大的心愿就是开一个瑞文戴尔的医疗慈善基金，把一些最难攻克的疑难疾病依次进行研究。  
这也是他辛苦求学多年的目的。  
埃隆的孪生哥哥埃尔洛斯是原定的继承者，但是埃尔洛斯疯狂的爱上了一个人族女孩。埃隆的家族是半精灵血统，可以选择成为精灵或人类。 那时候埃隆刚拿到星系通用医疗执照，埃尔洛斯就和人族女孩离开了，与此同时，他也选择了放弃精灵的那一半血统。  
当时这件事情在精灵王族之间闹得很大，格洛芬德尔和瑟兰迪尔都听说了，还关心过埃隆是否为此伤心。  
埃隆当然很怀念他的兄长，但是他尊重埃尔洛斯的选择。不过既然他的兄长信任他能做的很好，离开前还把继承权给了他，那么他也决不能辜负这颗精灵星系中风景最美的行星和这里的子民。  
不像瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔，埃隆的脾气永远像湖水一样宁静平和，也是他们三个里面最冷静的一个。

密林王宫周围的戒备都更加森严了。莱戈拉斯怀有的这个精灵孩子，实在对整个精灵族来说都太过重要。毕竟那是埃克塞理安。那一段日子即使在很久之后，都还被莱戈拉斯定义为最特别的经历。没有之一，就是最特别的。竟然和瑟兰迪尔一起生孩子，而且还未成年，甚至还是初夜。换到人族，这种消息是要上头条好多天的。

精灵宝宝的降生仪式将会在密林的深处悄悄进行，因为不同于普通的omega，创世神之子诞育新生命，本身就会造成很大的自然魔法波动。  
的确在这三个月来密林王宫外面的森林里，飞禽走兽都比以往更加安静了。有一次莱戈拉斯在走廊里闲逛，那几只常常来遛弯的小麋鹿，竟然跑来向莱戈拉斯行礼，小小的蹄子刨刨地，对着莱戈拉斯弯曲一边细细的鹿腿，很可爱的低下头，动作特别整齐。  
而那几只猎犬看到莱戈拉斯之后，以前都会扑上来还舔莱戈拉斯的脸，现在只是轻轻的摇摇尾巴，似乎很小心不要碰到莱戈拉斯的肚子。  
整个密林不应季的花朵全部绽放，枯树也发出新芽，瑟兰迪尔对创世神的魔法能量感到惊讶，同时也加大了戒严的区域，封锁了整个王宫和周边密林，并开启了战争时期的防御系统。  
脉冲波将会禁止任何的摄像功能和卫星拍摄，不会有任何密林内的照片在这三个月内流出。而且一切都能最大限度的用机械和其他设备所替代，瑟兰迪尔几乎清空了王宫里的所有精灵。  
对外，瑟兰迪尔宣布军事演习，这种突击演习很常见，足以解释密林的戒严理由。甚至包括周边反常的植被现象，瑟兰迪尔也创造了王宫外军事基地实验室的催化气体外泄的各种报告进行掩饰。做好了万全准备，就是因为瑟兰迪尔太清楚，这样强大的力量如果被发现，处理不好会变成一场战争的源头。  
他曾做过令他自己吓出一身冷汗的梦，有敌人抓住了莱戈拉斯，觊觎创世神的魔法力，他们关起莱戈拉斯，抽出他的血，分析他的基因，甚至想要解剖。他可怜的莱戈拉斯却只能忍受折磨，哭着喊他。原来瑟兰迪尔并不会畏惧，但他现在懂得了，莱戈拉斯就是他的弱点，这一点在瑟兰迪尔一开始认了莱戈拉斯，就已经正视了这个事实。而在莱戈拉斯还没有完全长大和强大起来的时候，他会用上所有的力量来保护莱戈拉斯。

这三个月很平淡也很快，很多时候瑟兰迪尔只是和莱戈拉斯相拥而眠。毕竟三个月对精灵来说十分短暂，再加上omega在孕期活动不便，因此瑟兰迪尔的王宫里反而安静了下来，不像平时莱戈拉斯总是弄出很多声响和乱子。  
不过莱戈拉斯肚子圆圆在房间里走来走去的样子还是非常有趣，他自己的衣服裤子穿不上，时常披着一件瑟兰迪尔最宽松的睡袍，瑟兰迪尔生怕莱戈拉斯摔跤，特意剪短了睡袍。可惜领口还是有些太大了，常常有半片胸膛和一粒乳头露在外面，暂时处于禁欲状态的瑟兰迪尔看在眼里，稍作联想，就会一不小心支起帐篷。  
自从他们坐实了床上关系，瑟兰迪尔就不再避忌莱戈拉斯的年纪了，以前用右手的时候不会让莱戈拉斯看见，现在甚至主动招呼莱戈拉斯到浴室里帮他解决一下。  
莱戈拉斯也提出，即使他现在因为孕激素的影响毫无欲望，也可以用嘴，毕竟嘴上的技术还在。但是瑟兰迪尔看着那个圆滚滚的肚子，实在是不能放心，不敢让莱戈拉斯有任何激烈的动作。  
莱戈拉斯停了三个月的课程，每天在书房里自学，或者随便找间安静的会客厅。为了照顾omega在孕期对孩子父亲的需要，瑟兰迪尔大部分时间会在莱戈拉斯周围陪伴，两个精灵各自做自己的事情，一起分享同一个空间，就好像已经在一起很久了一样。  
直到三个月后甘道夫的到来，精灵宝宝就要诞生了。


	24. 遇见最好的24（Meet the best)

就像第一次瑟兰迪尔与独角兽进行灵魂分离与魔法融合一样，莱戈拉斯的生产地点也选在了甘道夫指定的一处密林森林的隐蔽地方，这是一片瀑布后面的山洞，内有泉水，还有很多生长在石壁上的葱郁藤蔓。  
在古籍里，神之子诞育后代不是一件随便的事，必须要找自然之力强大的地方。要有水的流动，密集的草木，和坚实的土地，才能保证生产的顺利和生产后的迅速恢复。如果在王宫中，周围都是墙壁建筑，莱戈拉斯在产后会非常疲惫虚弱，恢复期很慢，甚至会影响到原本的魔法能量。

为了不让任何精灵发现他们的去向，他们天没亮就出发了。他们开的是一个很小型的六座家用飞船，这种飞船在各个行星的城市里到处都是，很多家庭都会选择这种便捷的飞船。不过这一艘额外加装了最高级别的隐形装置，瑟兰迪尔目前让军方演习所安排的警戒等级是监测不到的。

飞船小心的低空飞行，没有开飞船前置灯，他们绕开较高的树木枝蔓，避开巡逻队的飞船飞行层，直接冲过山洞外的瀑布，停靠在了事先已经勘察好的一片平地上。  
甘道夫先下飞船，立即用魔杖在山洞内布置了一大片结界，让任何即使不小心进入山洞的生物都不会看到他们。然后埃隆拿着omega在生产过程中要用到的应急医疗箱下了飞船。  
以现在的医疗技术，omega自然生产会引起的疼痛可以完全避免，并且能快速的顺利生产，但是过程需要手术。随后格洛芬德尔和瑟兰迪尔把行动不大方便的莱戈拉斯带下飞船。

甘道夫远远站在洞口。剩下几个精灵开始搭建临时的医用防护罩，格洛芬德尔先在一片平坦的地上把一个箱子放好，按下箱子顶端的一个启动按钮。这是瑞文戴尔研发的一种战时医用防护帐，自动启动之后就像一个长方形的透明帐篷，埃隆过去把一个小型的消毒喷雾器扔进帐篷里，喷雾慢慢启动的同时，格洛芬德尔把一张折叠手术床和医疗箱放进帐篷。  
几个精灵配合默契，动作都很快。在此之前，他们几个为了保证过程顺利，已经在王宫里提前演练了很多遍。  
莱戈拉斯换上手术用的衣服，并且在手臂上绑了体征监视器。他的长发被瑟兰迪尔束在脑后，几个精灵换上防菌的医用长袍和手套，把莱戈拉斯安放到手术床上。  
他们分好工，格洛芬德尔留在外面接应他们，因为他们知道这种时候格洛芬德尔一定会紧张，进来可能要添乱。  
埃隆开始低头认真的查看胎儿的位置。  
瑟兰迪尔站在一旁握着莱戈拉斯的手，虽然手很稳也很温暖，但是莱戈拉斯还是能感觉得到瑟兰迪尔的紧张心情。这毕竟是要把一个孩子从他肚子里弄出来。当埃隆把催产药物注射进莱戈拉斯的手臂时，瑟兰迪尔的手很明显的僵了一下。  
莱戈拉斯其实一直能感觉得到胎儿在动，这个孩子虽然是依靠神的力量有目地的产生，怀胎的时间也比正常的omega精灵要短一倍，但是莱戈拉斯还是能感觉到自己对这个孩子的喜爱。他偶尔也会拍拍自己滚圆的肚子，感觉着胎动，想一下假如有一个平行宇宙里，他是真正的omega，或许他也会很愿意和瑟兰迪尔生下一个孩子。当然，那样的话他们的关系会变得更乱了。  
瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯来说，无疑是他从出生以来，上天赐予他最好的一份礼物。有时候莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔身边醒来，蹭到瑟兰迪尔结实的胸膛上，他仍然有点不敢相信这一切都是真的。莱戈拉斯在遇到瑟兰迪尔之后，一直想为他的挚爱奉献些什么，现在想到一会儿这个精灵宝宝就要诞生了，莱戈拉斯心里不由的隐隐有些激动雀跃。  
“你的肚子开始疼了吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
埃隆专业的按压了一下莱戈拉斯的肚子。  
然后他们几乎同时注意到，在山洞壁上的葱绿藤蔓，开始从洞外到洞内渐渐绽放花朵。这可不是这个季节会出现的花，绽放的速度也快的反常。甘道夫在洞口举起魔杖，抑制这种魔法力向外蔓延。甘道夫提醒过他们，精灵宝宝是神之子的血脉，诞生的过程会影响到自然界的魔法能量。  
如果不快速的生产，会有越来越多的生灵汇聚于此，山洞周边的树木都会绽放花朵，鸟兽会聚集在洞口鸣叫，这会引来很多的注意，而这种自然之力的影响一旦越来越大，就不是甘道夫的魔法能够阻止的了。所以才需要定下胎儿成熟的日子，直接用催产药物和手术迅速解决。  
“现在开始疼了。”  
莱戈拉斯还在看藤蔓上的花，然后突然感觉到一阵不适。  
一针麻药立即被注射进莱戈拉斯的胳膊，手术生产的omega都会在下腹部留下疤痕，是也意味着过程十分迅速短暂。在医院里莱戈拉斯还会穿上一整套手术服，周围的医疗设备也更多一些，在这里都是按照战争时期的标准程序来，再加上埃隆的动作又比一般的医生更快更迅速，所以会比在医院里简单很多。  
其实莱戈拉斯对整个过程毫无感觉，因为麻药起效了，他不疼。他甚至看着他的手术伤口有点发呆，看着埃隆把一个孩子从他身体里取出来，还是有点不真实。  
瑟兰迪尔在旁边谨慎的接过还看不清楚面目的新生儿，莱戈拉斯感觉似乎是麻药的影响，又或许是他自己也有点紧张，山洞里只有泉水的声音，他的脑内一片空白。  
况且瑟兰迪尔和埃隆都和他强调过很多次关于手术过程和他应该做的配合，以及每一个步骤。因此事到如今莱戈拉斯已经对手术过程很熟悉了，他不觉得恐惧，只是觉得一切来得太理所当然又太快了。  
当埃隆把一种灵巧的小型医疗器械按在莱戈拉斯的手术伤口上时，莱戈拉斯看着被瑟兰迪尔抱在怀里的孩子感到一阵轻松。莱戈拉斯的身体轻盈了一些，不像之前那么笨重了。 伤口有些酸痛，内脏有一种紧缩感，这都是他在恢复的现象。  
omega在生产手术之后，身体内部结构会在一周内恢复正常。莱戈拉斯心里甚至有点感慨，这就结束了？  
帐外是格洛芬德尔一脸担心的看着里面。  
“莱戈拉斯，你感觉怎么样？”格洛芬德尔在外面问。  
“我很好。”莱戈拉斯回答。  
他有些好奇去看他自己生下的小精灵。如果是在医院，会被直接抱走清洗一下，现在没这个条件，湿漉漉的宝宝停止了哭泣，发出一点声音。  
埃隆在旁边收拾医疗器材，都整理妥当之后，把莱戈拉斯腹部的设备拿开，莱戈拉斯低头看到了自己下腹已经被缝合的疤痕。  
“赶紧上船。”  
按理来说生产后的omega应该十分虚弱，至少有一周都只能卧床休息，但是莱戈拉斯却觉得毫无异样。瑟兰迪尔让格洛芬德尔接过孩子，他用毯子裹起莱戈拉斯，把莱戈拉斯打横抱进飞船。埃隆收拾完所有东西放进飞船里，甘道夫进来之后就立即飞往王宫。  
几个精灵都在飞船上松了口气。  
“刚才所有开花的藤蔓都枯萎了。”  
莱戈拉斯坐在座位上裹着毯子，接过瑟兰迪尔递来的一杯营养冲剂。他在被抱上飞船的时候打量了一下石壁上的藤蔓。  
“那是因为你为了生产之后的恢复，在吸收自然的力量。”甘道夫解释。  
“但是，”莱戈拉斯迟疑的回头看了一眼抱在格洛芬德尔怀里的精灵宝宝，说实在的宝宝太小了，虽然是他生下的，但是他既不敢抱也不敢碰，生怕弄伤了这个孩子。  
“为什么他是金发蓝眼的？”莱戈拉斯刚才就想问了，只是大家都在忙。“不会生错了吧？”莱戈拉斯有些担心。除了在开飞船的埃隆，其他几个精灵都一起看向甘道夫。  
甘道夫还是一如既往的悠闲的摇摇头，看着几个精灵。就像无奈的老师看着讲了一堂课却什么都没听懂的学生一样开始解释。  
“孩子会有埃克塞理安的灵魂，但是你们两个都是金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，怎么生得出来黑色头发的孩子？还有，埃克塞理安的样貌也不会和以前一样了。”  
甘道夫看着眼前这三个金发蓝眼的精灵，表情似乎很愉快：“他会和你们三个都有点像。”因为有格洛芬德尔的血，莱戈拉斯创世神的魔法能量，瑟兰迪尔的种子。  
“主要是和你们两个。”甘道夫又指了指瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔，“莱戈拉斯提供的是将灵魂与血肉组织成型的创世神魔法。所以长大后的埃克塞理安会看起来更像你们两个生的孩子。”  
三个精灵面面相觑。  
从山洞往王宫的距离不远，飞船转眼飞进了瑟兰迪尔寝宫里的一个停泊点，这一处在室内，只有瑟兰迪尔平时会用，主要为了去王宫主殿的办公场所更方便。  
下了飞船就是顶楼的走廊，埃隆会把这些使用过的医疗器材就地销毁，用一种腐蚀性的生化药水。  
这种药水是违禁物品，原来在星际战争中是某类生化弹药的原料，但是装填弹药时发现药水的分子结构并不稳定，容易引起意外爆炸，再加上很多罪犯会用它销毁罪证，所以和平年代，渐渐被各大星系禁止销售及使用，只有黑市还有流通。  
不过还好埃隆知道这种药水的配方，并且还做出了一种改良版。今天用过的所有医疗器材都会在半个小时内化成碳化粉末。粉末会被埋进土里很快稀释掉。  
瑟兰迪尔抱着莱戈拉斯，格洛芬德尔抱着精灵宝宝，终于安全的回到寝宫。  
他们直奔寝宫底楼的花房，这一处花房是在三个月前临时搭建的，里面堆满了无数盆栽植物。这也是甘道夫让他们准备的。  
莱戈拉斯在恢复期间，虽然自己控制不了创世神的魔法，但是身体还是会本能的吸收自然能量，所以为了避免整个王宫后花园都变成枯草，这处花房设置了限制魔法的结界，里面还放了一张床专供莱戈拉斯休息。  
“你要仔细看看你的孩子吗？”格洛芬德尔坐在床边，看瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯换上睡衣，安顿莱戈拉斯躺好。  
“如果你能把他洗干净一点，我会更愿意仔细看看。”  
刚生下来的宝宝并不好看，莱戈拉斯就是觉得提不起精神，几个月来紧绷的神经在这个时候终于松懈下来，精神上的疲惫显示了出来。  
外面的阳光渐渐明亮，莱戈拉斯好像听到瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔在聊天，一切都如此让他安心。等瑟兰迪尔转头想问莱戈拉斯还有没有哪里不舒服的时候，发现莱戈拉斯已经熟睡了。   
瑟兰迪尔坐在床边守着莱戈拉斯，等候埃隆来。格洛芬德尔抱走精灵宝宝，冲洗换衣服，顺便喂点吃的。现在瑟兰迪尔的寝宫里有一大堆给精灵宝宝用的东西。  
花房里的植物开始渐渐枯萎，瑟兰迪尔轻轻掀开被子，看着莱戈拉斯下腹部缝合的伤口似乎比刚才要好多了，正在愈合。  
甘道夫告诉他们，等花房里所有的植物都完全枯萎，莱戈拉斯就会完全恢复如初。大概就是明早。  
莱戈拉斯的力量越是强大，瑟兰迪尔越是担心。他有时候宁可他的孩子是个普通的精灵，他可以一心一意的照顾莱戈拉斯，把这个孩子圈在自己身边，看着莱戈拉斯长大。  
但是莱戈拉斯的命运从他出生之时开始，就已经注定不平凡。


	25. 遇见最好的25（Meet the best)

莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛的时候，感觉花房外有微微的亮光。他不确定自己睡了多久，但是没有了睡前的疲惫。他四顾周围，整个花房的植物都已经变成枯草。他下腹的手术伤口也不疼了。  
莱戈拉斯摸了摸，缝合处是一条细细的疤痕。  
他本能的寻找瑟兰迪尔，发现瑟兰迪尔在他床边的行军床上睡得正熟，一只手臂还伸在莱戈拉斯的枕边。  
瑟兰迪尔身上还是穿着昨天他们坐直升机时的密林军队统一的陆战行军服，外套盖在身上，长发为了方便行动束在脑后。大概是睡觉的缘故，有几缕散在额前。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉他的手背有点痒，还被亲了一口。他立即睁开眼睛，发现莱戈拉斯正侧躺在床上看着他。和他差不多颜色的蓝眼睛，充满笑意。  
“你醒来了？”瑟兰迪尔环顾了下花房四周，心里有数。然后立即起身坐到莱戈拉斯床边，伸手就掀被子。  
“ada。”莱戈拉斯正要伸手抱住瑟兰迪尔，睡衣却被直接扯开了，瑟兰迪尔用手指摸了摸莱戈拉斯下腹的疤痕，愈合的很好。  
“我叫埃隆再给你检查一下。”  
虽然每件事情都像他们安排的和甘道夫预料的一样圆满结束，但是瑟兰迪尔始终不放心莱戈拉斯的身体状况。莱戈拉斯曾抗议过，希望瑟兰迪尔不要保护欲过度，瑟兰迪尔却忍不住。他们在一起的时间越久，瑟兰迪尔就越怕失去莱戈拉斯。正因为经历的太多，才会更懂得恐惧。  
“等一下。”莱戈拉斯拉住了瑟兰迪尔转身拿通讯器的手。  
“怎么了，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔回头关切的看向莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，直接抱住了瑟兰迪尔。在他们经历了这么一件事情之后，他现在唯一想做的就是让他们两个就这么待一会儿。  
怀上这个宝宝的时候瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼，又安排军事演习，又考虑怎么秘密的把他怀着孩子的事情隐瞒下来。还要处理密林平时的事务。再加上甘道夫，格洛芬德尔和埃隆也时常过来，整个密林王宫没有一刻安静。  
瑟兰迪尔知道他怀着孩子很辛苦，怕他有闪失，又怕孩子有闪失，对待他就像什么随时会碎的东西，还临时看了很多关于omega生产的资料，无微不至的连他的饮食都要过问，哪怕他跳一下都能引来一声严厉的制止，连莱戈拉斯洗澡都要开着浴室门，瑟兰迪尔会守在门外等候，这也是莱戈拉斯抗议不许瑟兰迪尔进去盯着他或者替他洗澡的结果。  
这几个月瑟兰迪尔的精神时刻紧绷着，一刻都不敢松懈。  
现在终于只剩他们两个独处了。  
瑟兰迪尔意识到莱戈拉斯的想法，随即也放松下来，搂着莱戈拉斯一起靠在床边，找了个舒服的姿势把莱戈拉斯圈在怀里。  
莱戈拉斯舒服的贴着瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔把手伸进他的睡衣里面缓缓的抚摸他，温暖的触感让莱戈拉斯又有些昏昏欲睡。他们两个安静了一会儿之后，莱戈拉斯动了动。  
“ada，你兜里装了什么？”  
他试图把瑟兰迪尔兜里的东西掏出来。什么玩意戳着他，从他刚靠进瑟兰迪尔怀里，就一直这样。  
莱戈拉斯又仔细摸了摸，不说话了。三个月没做，莱戈拉斯一开始也没往那方面想。  
抱着莱戈拉斯的手臂又紧了紧，莱戈拉斯能感觉到瑟兰迪尔似乎笑出了声。  
“你要是想把它掏出来，”瑟兰迪尔亲亲莱戈拉斯的脸颊，“就得负责让它软下去。”  
这句话让刚恢复精力的小流氓来劲了，莱戈拉斯立即往下溜，伸手摸瑟兰迪尔的裤链，想要低头用嘴。  
“等检查完才行。”  
瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯捞回怀里，伸手拿来通讯器，但没按通讯按钮。  
“ada，你在等什么？”  
莱戈拉斯故意摸了一下，从这个角度刚好能看到瑟兰迪尔的喉结动了动。  
“我在冷静。”  
莱戈拉斯偷笑的看着瑟兰迪尔一脸正经的深吸一口气。

埃隆和格洛芬德尔进花房的时候，看到瑟兰迪尔坐在行军床上，莱戈拉斯坐在床上，故意分的很开。  
“你们坐得这么远干什么？”  
格洛芬德尔胸前绑着精灵宝宝专用的抱带，小精灵裹在被子里睡得正香。  
“因为他们两个离得太近了就会开始脱衣服。”埃隆补充，上前用医疗仪器测试莱戈拉斯的体征指数。  
格洛芬德尔把小精灵平放到床上，几个精灵好奇的围了过来。  
不像埃隆已经对孩子十分免疫，剩下几个精灵都很感兴趣的摸摸小精灵的手，又碰碰他的鼻子，小声的讨论了一下这么小的尖耳朵有多么多么可爱。  
瑟兰迪尔伸手，按照格洛芬德尔的指点，抱起了小精灵。精灵宝宝立即开始哭了。瑟兰迪尔露出一脸疑问，把孩子转给莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯僵硬的伸出手臂接过，小精灵放声大哭，莱戈拉斯一脸求救的看着埃隆。  
埃隆叹了口气，放下仪器熟练的接过宝宝，在臂弯里轻拍安抚，不仅声音没有变小，连小小的手也挥舞起来似乎还想哭的更大声。  
最后格洛芬德尔把宝宝抱回怀里，就像调了静音一样，小精灵用蓝色的眼睛看向格洛芬德尔。  
瑟兰迪尔看安静了，又感兴趣的伸手想抱抱这么迷你的埃克塞理安。再一次哭声渐渐起来。瑟兰迪尔把宝宝贴近格洛芬德尔，哭声变小了一点。又让莱戈拉斯接过，哭声持续走高。再一次在埃隆怀里哭的很大声之后，只好让格洛芬德尔安抚小精灵。  
“这么小就知道粘着格洛芬德尔，肯定是埃克塞理安。”最后瑟兰迪尔总结。  
虽然现在精灵宝宝什么都不知道，但是在埃克塞理安沉睡的灵魂深处，对格洛芬德尔的深深眷恋却无法抹去。  
“莱戈拉斯，谢谢你。”  
格洛芬德尔把又开始安稳熟睡的小精灵重新用抱带绑回胸前，抬头真诚的对莱戈拉斯说。  
当格洛芬德尔看到精灵宝宝出世，悬着的一颗心才真正的放下了。在此之前即使他每次看着莱戈拉斯滚圆的肚子，心里都还是有一丝不确定，他甚至做好准备，或许甘道夫的魔法不会起作用，或许莱戈拉斯无法真的生下这个孩子，即使种种证据表明埃克塞理安确实会回来，格洛芬德尔都不敢让自己真正的开心起来。  
他这么多年来梦寐以求的事情，在无数次他清醒，或者喝醉酒时对着维拉昆塔祈求，为什么要夺走他生命里最重要的珍宝，希望埃克塞理安能回来，能复活。现在他觉得永远不可能的愿望，竟然实现了。  
当格洛芬德尔接过小精灵，在瑟兰迪尔守着莱戈拉斯的时候带着精灵宝宝在浴室里洗澡换衣服，看着精灵宝宝一点点喝掉他冲的奶粉，小小的手好奇的拽他的头发，格洛芬德尔在空旷的密林寝宫里失声痛哭。  
埃克塞理安，终于回来了。


	26. 遇见最好的26（Meet the best)

瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯下腹那条手指长度，细细的白色疤痕，亲了一口。然后继续往下。  
昨晚他们什么都没做，这段时间瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的精神都很紧绷，一沾枕头就睡着了，醒来的时候已经天亮。  
第二天瑟兰迪尔先按照惯例批复一些文件，开了个简短的视频会议。莱戈拉斯也在书房，独自看了一下之前落下的功课。  
等到下午瑟兰迪尔空闲了，莱戈拉斯立即过来招惹他。  
这一切的起因就是莱戈拉斯蹭到坐在沙发上看电影的瑟兰迪尔身边，骑上去剥开自己的睡衣，露出胸口恳求他亲一下。  
一开始瑟兰迪尔还故意一本正经的要推开莱戈拉斯，说他挡着屏幕了，但是身体的反应却既热情又迅速。莱戈拉斯嘲笑了两句，就马上被吻住了。  
所以现在寝宫的沙发上，莱戈拉斯的睡衣被扯开挂在手臂上，身体完全裸露出来。密林的陛下跪在沙发前正用嘴吮吸舔舐。这让莱戈拉斯忍不住发出很多呻吟声，把腿主动张的更开，甚至还不老实的把一条腿架在瑟兰迪尔肩头，让瑟兰迪尔能更清楚的看到他的反应。  
瑟兰迪尔伸手揉捏着莱戈拉斯的屁股，又把三根手指插进去扩张了一会儿。  
终于寝宫里只剩他们两个了。  
“ada，”莱戈拉斯突然开口，“我可以把纹身覆盖在疤痕上吗？”  
“你要纹什么？”瑟兰迪尔心不在焉的回答，往自己那儿抹了润滑剂，把莱戈拉斯翻了个身，一把脱掉莱戈拉斯的睡衣。  
“你的名字，”莱戈拉斯顿了顿，因为瑟兰迪尔完全进入了他，久违的，被塞得满满的感觉，让莱戈拉斯有一阵子全身是酥麻的。他背对着瑟兰迪尔跪在地上，因为舒服，手指不由自主的抓着沙发上的靠枕。  
“你在挑逗我。”  
瑟兰迪尔边慢慢的动，压着莱戈拉斯的腰调整进入的姿势。莱戈拉斯又把腿张开了些算是默认。  
“想让我标记你？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了，抚摸着莱戈拉斯光滑的后背，打了两下那个翘着的浑圆的屁股，然后抓着莱戈拉斯的腰开始更迅速深入的动作。  
“和ada再生一个……”小流氓高兴地开始胡说八道。  
瑟兰迪尔干脆用力顶了几下，让莱戈拉斯呻吟起来。他们现在如果不先做几次，是绝对不可能心平气和的。瑟兰迪尔没法继续工作，满脑子都是莱戈拉斯在怀上孩子之前在床上呻吟的样子。莱戈拉斯也学不进去，一看书眼前就是瑟兰迪尔很性感的解开衬衫领口。刚才他们在书房里一直有默契的保持沉默，就是因为怕一个忍不住在书房里干起来。  
其实莱戈拉斯下腹的疤痕是无法消失的。  
由于精灵族的体质问题，通过手术生产的omega，后来愈合的手术伤痕都是去不掉的。一个永久的疤痕。格洛芬德尔为了掩盖自己身上没有疤痕的事情，医疗记录上是自然生产。  
自然生产当然很痛苦，所以在瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔解除婚约的时候，有八卦小道消息传言瑟兰迪尔实在冷酷无情，竟然要离开一个为他受过苦的omega，而且还是在痛失孩子的情况下。在解约后，格洛芬德尔所在的行星依然与密林保持着长久稳定的邦交，随着瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔之后频繁的互相造访，之前对瑟兰迪尔的负面评价才渐渐的消散。  
但是以后只要莱戈拉斯裸露身体，这道明显的手术疤痕就会被看到。瑟兰迪尔建议莱戈拉斯与他做同样的医疗材料掩盖。  
在战争烧伤后，瑟兰迪尔虽然多次进行过修复手术，但仍然有小半边脸和部分上身皮肤是无法复原的，所以他只好用一种战后常见的医疗修复材料。  
这是一种新型元素所制成的分子材料，用医用喷枪直接覆盖在伤疤处，就能生成与皮肤相同的颜色，并且触感光滑，完全感受不到任何不适，也看不出来原来有疤的样子。  
每两年需要重新做一次材料覆盖。  
这也是战后精灵星系的医院常有的医疗技术，有很多其他星系从瑞文戴尔进口这种材料，还包括仿真智能假肢，各种通过生物培养技术做出的内脏器官，不同种族的都有。  
在瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔的行星上都有这样的生化加工厂，这次瑟兰迪尔与矮人星系通商，其中一项就是在矮人星系上建立更多的加工厂，一起向其他星系开展联合的贸易，毕竟矮人星系的制造业也非常发达，尤其是一种做星际战舰的矿产，资源非常丰富。  
如今战后一切趋于平静，任何星系都不想再挑起战争，无论是什么样的种族，都需要生存与和平。  
前几天刚好是瑟兰迪尔需要重新做材料覆盖的时候，莱戈拉斯坚持要跟着看一眼。因为埃隆送给他一台能独立操作的喷枪仪器，这是一个圆筒形的透明玻璃仓，瑟兰迪尔下身裹着毛巾，进到玻璃仓里启动喷枪。原来的材料会被仪器吸收，新覆盖的材料会附着在烧伤上渐渐变成瑟兰迪尔本身的皮肤颜色，并通过对他身体结构的立体扫描，复原皮肤的光滑程度，让材料彻底与身体融为一体。  
当时莱戈拉斯站在玻璃仓外面，很好奇。但是当莱戈拉斯看到瑟兰迪尔身上的烧伤时，立即变了表情。  
瑟兰迪尔原来以为莱戈拉斯会惊讶，会觉得害怕，但是都没有。莱戈拉斯敲敲玻璃，很担心的看着他，一脸关切。  
喷枪启动的时候声音有点大，看口型莱戈拉斯问他疼不疼。瑟兰迪尔安抚的笑了笑，轻轻的摇摇头。  
看他又完好无损的出了玻璃仓，莱戈拉斯立即粘了上去，问这问那，很心疼的样子。瑟兰迪尔也知道这些烧伤看起来有点狰狞，但是有莱戈拉斯这么关切的态度，瑟兰迪尔觉得就算是受什么样的伤，都不会觉得疼了。


	27. 遇见最好的27（Meet the best)

三个月后。  
宴会厅的拱顶上，密林家族族徽和各种精灵族华丽的传统图腾交相辉映。  
广阔的宴会厅里面灯火通明，精灵的美食美酒放在宴会厅一侧的长桌上随意拿取，还不停有侍从随意走动，托着各类酒和刚做好的点心。在舞池旁边的一片小型圆桌区域里，精灵和其他种族的来客三三两两聚在一起有说有笑，十分热闹。大家穿着各色礼服，舞池里也一直有精灵在跳舞。  
莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔在舞池里。不过他现在穿着一套侍从的衣服，右手稳稳的端着盘子。  
他当然是悄悄混进来的。  
上一次宴会时，瑟兰迪尔让他乖乖在寝宫等候，因为瑟兰迪尔暂时还不能公开他的身份，而他和瑟兰迪尔的关系也远远比密林的陛下和王子更加亲密。  
可是独自呆在寝宫里等待瑟兰迪尔的归来，让莱戈拉斯觉得有些无聊，而这种无聊让莱戈拉斯担忧。因为当他在瑟兰迪尔换上宴会礼袍时，顺口问了一句，如果你有王后，是不是就要和你一起出席这样的场合了？  
瑟兰迪尔那时正在佩戴额饰，对着镜子心不在焉的回答了一声当然了，然后就准备匆匆离去。  
虽然走的时候还不忘把莱戈拉斯搂过来亲一口，但是当寝宫的门在莱戈拉斯面前合上的时候，莱戈拉斯还是觉得寝宫突然有点空旷。  
他没有忘记上一次他百无聊赖的靠在沙发上，搜索其他行星的精灵王后然后一页页翻看网页的情景。他只是想看看其他的王后都是什么样的。然后他对比了一下自己的来历，那些能够当王后的精灵们，虽然有男有女，但是无一不是类似于瑟兰迪尔和格洛芬德尔这样的组合，来自两个庞大又煊赫的家族。纵观大部分种族的行星，大多是这个样子。  
莱戈拉斯有些挫败，因为他打心底里不太想当密林的王子。但是他不知道瑟兰迪尔是怎么想的。瑟兰迪尔也从未和他谈起这个话题。他确实幻想过，如果有一天站在瑟兰迪尔身边，被瑟兰迪尔介绍给其他宾客。  
所以这一次的宴会开始之前，莱戈拉斯生出了想要来看一眼的想法。  
至少让他知道，那个只有他见到的私下的瑟兰迪尔，在社交场合是什么样子。  
虽然他也看过瑟兰迪尔的演讲和新闻，但那些都太公事公办，几乎所有行星的统治者在有媒体在场的时候都一个样。  
然后他看到了瑟兰迪尔优雅又亲切的和各种宾客交谈，甚至有那么一两个精灵有些想要亲近瑟兰迪尔。就是如果莱戈拉斯在一旁，大概会把对方拉开的那种亲近。  
这时他一闪而过的想法就是，如果他是密林的王子，就算他在一旁，也还是不能说什么。  
莱戈拉斯知道，密林王后的位置空缺，总让媒体们和密林的公民们津津乐道，每隔一段时间就会有一些密林王后终于尘埃落定的不靠谱新闻出现，哪怕是瑟兰迪尔和哪个单身的名人握了一次手，都会立即有八卦网站匹配一下双方的适合程度。甚至还有那么一个最符合密林王后位置的人选排行榜，榜单上详细认真且非常八卦的评价了精灵行星里适龄的贵族精灵。虽然密林已经率先废除了贵族制度，但是这些在精灵历史上赫赫有名的大家族，还是有其重要的地位和影响力。  
榜单上有男精灵和女精灵，甚至还有几个在场内的精灵。莱戈拉斯坚决不会向瑟兰迪尔承认，所有上榜的精灵，他都记着呢。  
这就是上次埃隆想检查检查莱戈拉斯的精灵史学得怎么样的时候，为什么莱戈拉斯能流利的背出一大堆精灵家族。  
并不是他觉得这枯燥的历史有多么好玩，纯粹是对他的潜在情敌们深入研究了一番。他知道这样很无聊也没必要，但是他和瑟兰迪尔的差距实在太大，他总是希望自己能更好一些，能和瑟兰迪尔肩并肩的站在一起。  
莱戈拉斯端的盘子里是排列整齐的精灵果酒，透明的杯子里面蓝色的果酒还有金色的淡淡光芒。这种果酒是从矮人行星专门运来的，里面有一种会在夜晚发光的植物萃取物，价格非常昂贵。这也是精灵王族举行宴会的常用酒类。  
莱戈拉斯看了一眼在宴会舞池中的瑟兰迪尔，偷偷拿起一杯酒一喝到底，然后放回了端盘上。  
“这是你喝的第三杯了，莱戈拉斯，陛下让我来看看你。”  
陶瑞尔穿着一套方便活动的礼袍，还盘了个简单的发髻来搭配这身衣服，不过她耳朵里有耳麦，虽然若无其事的站到了莱戈拉斯旁边，眼睛还是在谨慎的四处张望，时不时低声在耳麦里下达命令。  
陶瑞尔的小队一直负责瑟兰迪尔的安全，还包括一部分在密林王宫的安防工作。  
像这一类日常私人宴会，虽然不会被媒体知晓，但是总有各种举足轻重的人物到场，甚至包括其他行星的著名商人和学者们。  
不仅是精灵，其他种族的行星统治者也经常举办这样的宴会，莱戈拉斯也曾翻看过那些各种各样好看的请柬。有几次瑟兰迪尔还要到访其他行星，去参加一些宴会。总之在莱戈拉斯眼里，无论是统治行星，还是维护行星邦交，这些都是很了不起的职责所在，更何况瑟兰迪尔还参与过无数大大小小的战役。  
虽然他离精灵历史的重要人物这么近，但有时候还是不敢相信那个在他面前表现的轻轻松松的瑟兰迪尔，同时还撑起了这么一堆的繁杂事务。更何况随着莱戈拉斯对密林行星的了解，他也发现密林无论从制度还是经济，甚至军事，都非常敢于率先改革。回顾这些改革，密林行星受益匪浅。  
这代表着瑟兰迪尔在众多的行星统治者中，也拥有更长远的战略眼光。 他在统治者中也还是佼佼者。  
所以密林的王后，也不是那么好当的。而且精灵行星经过了多年的战争洗礼，无数的精灵统治者都和他们的王后一起并肩作战，比如瑟兰迪尔的父亲和母亲。所以精灵王后在战时也有了精灵行星的顺位继承权，而且这样的传统也延续到了战争之后。虽然不是所有精灵行星都有相应立法，但是密林的立法里，王后的继承权是优先于王子的。  
这是精灵法典里面的Doriath条约*，这一类条约意味着精灵统治者本人拥有对条约的执行和废止权。在和平年代，这也促使了精灵统治者对精灵王后的选择更加谨慎和小心。因为这很有可能会影响一个行星未来的发展和精灵王以及王后背后两个家族的关系。

“我没什么，只是这种酒挺好喝的。不过多谢你的提醒，我今晚不会再喝了。”  
莱戈拉斯等一个客人从他的托盘里拿走了两杯酒，才回答陶瑞尔。他不想让瑟兰迪尔知道他正端着酒站在这里吃着毫无理由的醋。那会显得他更加幼稚。而且确实，这种酒他也的确没喝过，这么解释不会让瑟兰迪尔产生怀疑。  
莱戈拉斯不想让陶瑞尔从他这里再问出更多的讯息，在陶瑞尔似乎还要开口的时候立即小声对陶瑞尔说，“我四处走一下。”  
陶瑞尔太敏锐了，莱戈拉斯怕对方看出自己的心虚。他暂时还不想让任何人知道他刚才端着酒盯着瑟兰迪尔看了一会儿，心里转了七八道弯，想了一大堆有的没有的东西。  
莱戈拉斯把空酒杯放到宴会厅外走廊一处回收窗口，又补了几杯酒，回到宴会厅。他绕着几个圆桌走了一圈，酒被拿走一半，这种酒保工作莱戈拉斯也不是第一次做了，原来他在瓦尔坦行星一个se情酒吧里偶尔端盘子，他穿的可比现在少多了，也难免被客人们占占便宜。莱戈拉斯只有在实在找不到零工的时候，才出现在酒吧一次，往往在里面晃上几圈，衣服上总会塞进小费。小挣一笔，然后立即从后门溜走，避开那些想带他过夜的客人。  
现在看着这些宾客们彬彬有礼的样子，连让他停下来想拿杯酒都要向他致谢，莱戈拉斯突然有些感慨他的幸运。现在他发愁的事情总算不再是食物和明天住哪儿了。他一定会无时无刻的珍惜现在的日子。  
“在想什么呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔突然从他的托盘里拿起一杯酒，在他耳边悄悄说了一句，把莱戈拉斯吓了一跳。然后瑟兰迪尔绕过去和别人攀谈，还悄悄碰了碰他垂在一旁的手臂。  
莱戈拉斯一直看着瑟兰迪尔，他就跑了一下神，却被瑟兰迪尔撞个正着。  
他刚才就觉得瑟兰迪尔始终在关注他，现在看来一定是的。  
瑟兰迪尔经常逗他玩，尤其是在他看书跑神或者读精灵史在沙发上睡着的时候，瑟兰迪尔会突然推掉他撑着头的手，或者用力在他耳边拍一下手，总之他已经被瑟兰迪尔用各种方式弄醒过好多回了，以至于只要瑟兰迪尔在书房，莱戈拉斯学习的时候都全神贯注的。不过上次他看到瑟兰迪尔自己翻精灵历史的时候也这么撑着头睡着了，一模一样的睡姿。虽然他是神之子，但这一点大概是遗传。

瑟兰迪尔在宴会开始不久，游刃有余的在宴会宾客中有说有笑。这种例行公事每一两个月就来一次的私人宴会，还不如坐在王宫的私人飞船维修间，看莱戈拉斯念念叨叨的拆废弃飞船。现在莱戈拉斯在寝宫里干什么？瑟兰迪尔在和人碰杯的时候偷偷想了一下，前几次宴会都把莱戈拉斯留在寝宫，这小子估计越来越呆不住了。一开始莱戈拉斯根本不知道这种宴会有什么意义，直到上一次，居然躲躲闪闪的问他，王后能不能来参加？  
当时瑟兰迪尔虽然对着镜子，却从镜子里看到了莱戈拉斯若有所思的表情。  
莱戈拉斯当时在想什么？  
这一点不由的让瑟兰迪尔深思。  
他一直没有和莱戈拉斯细谈过莱戈拉斯的公开身份，而由于他和莱戈拉斯现在关系，瑟兰迪尔心里也有一丝不确定。这个小精灵涉世未深，懂得也不多，他觉得现在根本不是一个让莱戈拉斯做决定的好时机，他可以用任何方式把莱戈拉斯留在身边，但是小鹰终究会飞翔，他不想让莱戈拉斯在年少无知的时候，做出任何后悔的决定。  
因为作为密林的王，瑟兰迪尔的任何决定都会影响深远，而以什么样的方式来公开莱戈拉斯的身份，也将影响密林行星的未来。  
他们从认识到现在，以精灵的生命来说时间实在太短。也远比那些走到婚姻这一步的精灵伴侣要经历的少很多，但是瑟兰迪尔又觉得以他对莱戈拉斯的了解，对此事避而不谈会让这个心思机敏的小子生出额外的想法来。  
不过今天当瑟兰迪尔看到莱戈拉斯一脸向往和好奇的盯着他看，心里似乎有些定论了。  
莱戈拉斯的勇敢和聪慧，总是让瑟兰迪尔感到惊讶，或许这个小子还有什么潜力是他没有发掘到的。瑟兰迪尔见过的太多同龄孩子，都是那些家族里养尊处优，教养良好的年轻精灵，像莱戈拉斯这样鲜活又明亮的，是多么的与众不同。  
虽然莱戈拉斯在瓦尔坦长大，但是却依然保留着一颗善良的心。  
瑟兰迪尔眼看着这小子一杯又一杯的喝着他昂贵的酒。这种酒对未成年精灵来说是违法的，他是不是觉得自己不会注意到他？他一进宴会厅，瑟兰迪尔就提醒陶瑞尔盯着他了。瑟兰迪尔看了一眼在不远处的陶瑞尔，又朝莱戈拉斯的方向点点头。陶瑞尔会意，往莱戈拉斯的方向走去。  
瑟兰迪尔伸手邀请一个刚成年不久，被家族长辈带来参加宴会的精灵公主跳舞，这个年轻姑娘十分欣喜，还在跳舞的时候碰了他的胸口。作为一个绅士应有的风度，瑟兰迪尔通常会假装没事发生，但是的确，如果有密林王后在场， 很多精灵就不会对他举止过于亲切了。毕竟他现在在外界中还是独身，任何遇见他的精灵都可以向他示好或者追求他。  
不过莱戈拉斯穿上这套侍从的衣服，也很好看。修身到膝盖的精灵长袍，剪裁很贴身。莱戈拉斯又长高了些，也比刚到密林的时候结实了些。连金色的头发也比之前有光泽多了。莱戈拉斯穿梭在宾客中，有些精灵甚至偷偷看他。而莱戈拉斯的托盘，酒被拿走的特别快。  
一看到这一身侍从服装，瑟兰迪尔不由的想起来他曾经看到的一个酒吧的监控录像，这小子还在那种酒吧里端过盘子。  
他已经叫人把莱戈拉斯在瓦尔坦行星所有留下的资料都清除销毁，因为无论密林的王子还是密林的王后，未来都不能有太多落人口舌的过去。  
当然所有资料他私底下都保存了。  
这件事情瑟兰迪尔没让莱戈拉斯知道。瑟兰迪尔觉得莱戈拉斯大概不想回顾过去，尤其是不想在他面前暴露太多不愉快的回忆。  
但是瑟兰迪尔只是想知道他的孩子以前到底吃过多少的苦。  
那些来自路边，或者福利院，或者各种街道和餐馆的监控录像，和瓦尔坦一些警局的记录，逐渐拼凑出这个孩子艰难的成长过程。  
这些录像时间遥远，很多模糊不清，能找到的已经都在瑟兰迪尔手里了。每次趁着莱戈拉斯去飞船车间或者上课，瑟兰迪尔都会看一看，但是每次看过几份录像，却又不忍继续下去。  
当他看到小小的莱戈拉斯站在一个破箱子上，弯着腰去翻一个很大的垃圾桶的时候，瑟兰迪尔又多么恨自己为什么不早点找到莱戈拉斯。  
这个孩子在街角的监控摄像头下，啃着一块从不知道哪里翻出来的面包，还不忘撕下一点喂给趴在他身边取暖的流浪狗。  
莱戈拉斯深夜偷偷到广场的喷泉池边喝水，然后被巡逻的警察赶开。  
有一个寄养家庭收留了莱戈拉斯只是为了骗取社会抚养金，对莱戈拉斯还有虐待。警局的资料里满满一个文件夹是莱戈拉斯的验伤医学报告，彩色的照片，从肩膀到后背那么明显而深刻的伤痕。  
后来莱戈拉斯忍无可忍把寄养家庭的房子给烧了，这也是为什么后来瑟兰迪尔又发现了一大堆少年监狱的监控录影，当然监狱里算是莱戈拉斯成长录影中最清晰的一段了，似乎因为饮食稳定，这小子长高了些，还和其他的罪犯做起了朋友。  
就是那时候学会的偷钱包，撬各种锁，以及使用匕首和打架，当时莱戈拉斯就通过不停地拆装一些废弃的电器，自己学会了怎么给监狱修理坏了的洗衣机，以及狱警用坏的手表，所以深受狱友们的敬佩。  
瑟兰迪尔看莱戈拉斯在监狱里的休息厅，灵巧的用铁丝把一个锁打开又锁上，心想如果不是被带回了密林，这小子长大后可能要变成了不得的星际海盗或者罪犯。  
瑟兰迪尔又觉得自己很幸运，要是再晚很多年遇到莱戈拉斯，或许再也没有相认的机会了。  
当又一支舞曲结束，宴会也快接近尾声的时候，瑟兰迪尔环顾四周，只看到陶瑞尔用不着痕迹的手势指了指他寝宫的方向。  
莱戈拉斯大概觉得宴会没什么意思，托盘上的酒被拿光了就直接离开了。  
不过这样也好，瑟兰迪尔心想，刚才他就看见两个年轻姑娘从莱戈拉斯那里端了两杯酒却一口都没喝，而是相视一笑，把酒杯放到桌上，又追着莱戈拉斯伸手从托盘里拿了两杯。她们说谢谢的时候，莱戈拉斯会点头回礼。待莱戈拉斯走远，这两个年轻姑娘又开始交头接耳，还看着莱戈拉斯。  
瑟兰迪尔想，如果她们知道了这是未来密林的王子，估计还会主动邀请莱戈拉斯跳舞。莱戈拉斯如果穿上宴会礼袍，不知道有多少精灵在宴会结束后要追求他。而他作为王子的父亲，大概没什么权利阻止这件事情的发生。甚至会有大家族的继承者时不时来密林王宫做客，就为了多多亲近莱戈拉斯。  
密林的陛下心里在沉思，表面上波澜不惊一如既往的与客人们道别，完美的结束了这一次私人宴会。

瑟兰迪尔回到寝宫，果然看到莱戈拉斯的头发湿漉漉的，洗完澡正拿着包薯片看电影。看到瑟兰迪尔回来，放下吃的拍了拍手就要扑过来，被瑟兰迪尔制止了。  
他这套手工礼袍，花纹复杂，材料稀少，碰一下油就完蛋了，他的上一套礼服就是这样被莱戈拉斯给废了，那次手里拿着鸡翅，简直是灾难性的拥抱。  
瑟兰迪尔看了一眼桌上的托盘和剩下的几杯酒。  
“有两个精灵端走了不喝，好几次都放在桌上，我觉得浪费就收回来了。”因为被客人拿过的酒和食物，无论吃不吃，宴会结束也都要扔掉的。莱戈拉斯看到瑟兰迪尔疑问的目光，转身回去拿薯片，靠在更衣室门口边吃边看瑟兰迪尔脱衣服。  
瑟兰迪尔背着莱戈拉斯的时候忍不住露出笑意，不敢让莱戈拉斯看到。否则他很难向莱戈拉斯解释，为什么他现在笑的这么开心。  
“过来，让我抱一下。”  
瑟兰迪尔换了睡衣，冲一直等待他拥抱的莱戈拉斯伸出手臂。  
嚼着薯片的年轻精灵扑到他怀里，还不忘在他背后把手伸进包装袋里，继续吃。  
“ada，有个精灵和你跳舞的时候，摸你。”语气有些愤愤不平，不过还是好心分了一口薯片给他。  
“我当时最关心的是你已经偷偷喝了三杯酒。”真好吃。顺便一把抢走莱戈拉斯的半袋子薯片，伸手举过头顶，莱戈拉斯垫脚伸手也够不到。  
瑟兰迪尔看莱戈拉斯跳，他也跟着跳，这回更够不到了。莱戈拉斯时常被瑟兰迪尔这样欺负，现在正挂在瑟兰迪尔手臂上要抢回来。瑟兰迪尔干脆举着手臂拖着莱戈拉斯一起倒向沙发。  
莱戈拉斯趴在他身上终于把薯片抢回来了，瑟兰迪尔起身拿起两个酒杯，递给莱戈拉斯一杯。  
两个精灵碰了一下杯，把杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
过了辛苦的一天，难免要轻松一下。  
“等等，我先漱个口。”  
“ada，为什么要去漱口？”  
“这种酒留在口腔里，你会觉得辣，那儿还会疼一晚上”  
“你怎么知道的。”  
“格洛芬德尔以前告诉我的。”

 

*备注：Doriath条约的由来  
“环带子民”：大部分的Sindar精灵因为要寻找在西迁途中失踪的国王Elwe（其后来在辛达林语中的名字为Elu Thingol）而滞留于东贝尔兰，原来Elwe在Nan Elmoth的森林里漫步时遇见了迈雅（次级神的统称）美丽安（Melian），他们一见钟情，Elwe坠入美丽安的魔法并沉睡了许多年（其实这期间他的灵魂和美丽安在一起神游）  
当他苏醒后回到自己的追随者当中时，由他兄弟Olwe带领的大部分Teleri精灵已经渡海西去了，所以Elwe带领族人在贝尔兰中央Eglador（遗弃之地）建立自己的王国，他邀请了蓝山的Norgrod和Belegost族矮人建造了Menegroth（千洞之洞）。这是Sindar精灵三个支系中最大的一支，其王国也是贝尔兰诸国中最大的。后来由于魔王Morgoth回到了Angband并且频频作乱，Elwe让他妻子美丽安（Melian）用魔法环绕并保护起这片土地.  
任何想要进入的人都需要获得Elwe的许可，这个魔法被称为“美丽安之环”，所以这个王国后来被称作Doriath（守护之地），居住在内的精灵被称为Lathrim（环带子民）。


	28. 遇见最好的28（Meet the best)

当晚。  
半夜瑟兰迪尔被床头的通讯设备吵醒，这是他的私人通讯线路，只有最重要的朋友知道。而且是唯一全天候不静音的线路。他拿过设备闭着眼睛听，莱戈拉斯在旁边动了动。  
瑟兰迪尔听了两句就立即坐了起来，连带着刚才扒在他身上睡觉的莱戈拉斯也迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼。莱戈拉斯每次睡觉的时候都贴着瑟兰迪尔，挨着熟悉的体温才能睡得踏实。  
“ada？”  
莱戈拉斯撑起来，靠在瑟兰迪尔肩膀上，继续闭着眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇莱戈拉斯的肩膀。“走，去瑞文戴尔。”  
“现在？”  
“赶紧。”  
莱戈拉斯半睡半醒，觉得瑟兰迪尔听起来不太着急，似乎还有点高兴。  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍莱戈拉斯的头，先披着睡袍起床了。  
莱戈拉斯倒回床上蒙住头，就在瑟兰迪尔从浴室出来要走到床边时，立即坐起来下床。  
莱戈拉斯原来自由惯了，作息十分不规律，和瑟兰迪尔一起生活，瑟兰迪尔也不太管束他，甚至连他的私人教师也尽量都安排在下午授课，就为了让晚上打游戏的莱戈拉斯早上能多睡一会儿。  
不像其他规矩繁多的大家族，往往年轻的精灵从小就有严格的作息时间，即使在上初级学校之前，家庭里也提前安排了一大堆功课。除了在战争时期，瑟兰迪尔这一代精灵的父母顾不上这样养育孩子之外，现在回归到和平年代，精灵们又开始了原来严谨又规矩的生活。  
虽然有益成长，但瑟兰迪尔觉得这样养莱戈拉斯，日子久了难免小流氓要埋怨他。还不如先宠爱一阵，好让莱戈拉斯觉得他这个父亲当得不错。反正等莱戈拉斯真的能考上一所正规的军事学院，学校的要求也会比现在要严格得多，到时候莱戈拉斯就算不想遵守也不得不自律起来，而且莱戈拉斯肯定会觉得原来在密林王宫的生活既轻松又愉快。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然很惯着莱戈拉斯，却也不忘强调时间观念，从来不允许莱戈拉斯无故上课迟到。  
尤其是这种有正事要立即起来的时候，莱戈拉斯再赖着不起，瑟兰迪尔就要伸手挠他的腰，莱戈拉斯已经被瑟兰迪尔挠过几次，每次都痒的差点从床上翻到地上。所以一旦瑟兰迪尔催过他一次起床，又再次要靠近他时，他都起的特别快。  
莱戈拉斯听到背后瑟兰迪尔的笑声，自己也没忍住笑了。  
瑟兰迪尔在外边看着一本正经，又稳重又矜持，在莱戈拉斯面前可绝不是这个样子，他们两个经常打闹不停。   
密林和瑞文戴尔的距离不远，中间还有很多空间补给站和非常小的行星作为临时飞船停靠点，而且开辟了很多条固定航线。  
这种成熟的航区往往很热闹，那些空间补给站都有很大的飞船停泊港，还有很多的商店，像个小城市一样。  
有很多专门建造补给站的商业公司，会定期公布每个补给站上面的商店名录，还有一些赌场和酒吧也开在补给站里面。在这里建造和经营补给站，需要密林和瑞文戴尔的通用建造牌照，每年只有很少的几个最优秀的建造商能够中标。  
因为在密林和瑞文戴尔建造赌场都是违法的，所以只能在两个行星中间的中立宇宙航区上面进行这些娱乐活动，据说还有妓院，不过瑟兰迪尔还没有带莱戈拉斯去看过。因为莱戈拉斯的身份卡还是未成年，连空间站的通道仓门都刷不开。  
在精灵星系的所有中立航区上，又属密林-瑞文戴尔这片航区最为热闹，甚至还有很多附近星系的种族慕名而来，在这一片航区里又逛又玩。  
在航区的外围，也有两个行星的军队巡逻和把守，所以这里既安全，又是度假的好地方。  
这也是当时瑟兰迪尔和埃隆一起商量的，战后先立法禁止行星内开设赌场，然后又开放中立航区的建造和招标。而且这一片区域带来的暴利税收也非常可观。  
莱戈拉斯现在完全醒了，正在瑟兰迪尔的飞船上往窗外看。  
窗外时不时就会有不同形状的飞船路过，莱戈拉斯已经能非常清晰的分辨出货运商船，军用巡逻舰，私人飞船，和公共航线飞船。以及不同国家，不同型号和厂家的飞船。  
莱戈拉斯现在学的越多，对这些越着迷，瑟兰迪尔的书房专门空出一面墙给莱戈拉斯挂各种飞船的结构设计图。莱戈拉斯甚至还对飞船上的各种炮弹也非常关心。  
瑟兰迪尔甚至带莱戈拉斯去过一个叫飞船坟场的废弃行星，这是整个精灵星系专门用来堆放废弃飞船的地方，每个星系都有一两个不太重要的小型行星被作为飞船坟场，飞船坟场里经常有各种船舶回收公司繁忙作业。  
瑟兰迪尔看着又粘在窗边的莱戈拉斯，打开屏幕呼叫埃隆。  
屏幕接通后，里面是埃隆的双胞胎儿子，艾莱丹和埃洛赫。  
“你好瑟兰迪尔。”艾莱丹说。  
“ada说他正在忙，等一下会回拨。”埃洛赫说。  
“向莱戈拉斯问好。”艾莱丹说。  
“嗨莱戈拉斯！”埃洛赫说。  
瑟兰迪尔赶紧在莱戈拉斯奔向他的桌子之前关掉通讯器。  
“你们要聊天，就用你自己的通讯器，不要用我和埃隆的。”  
有一次埃隆带着他的双胞胎来了密林，刚好双胞胎考上了密林的一所军事学院，被埃隆带过来熟悉熟悉环境，他们对曾经在瓦尔坦长大的莱戈拉斯产生了极大的兴趣，这三个年轻精灵聚在一起，吵得瑟兰迪尔都要聋了。  
为了保障莱戈拉斯的身份安全，他们对埃隆家的孩子说这是瑟兰迪尔从瓦尔坦带回来的养子，但是要求双胞胎对这件事情保密，因为莱戈拉斯还不能够适应像艾莱丹和埃洛赫这样从小就被公开关注的生活。  
战争过后，很多精灵家庭都会收养战争孤儿。整个精灵星系的精灵数量本来就增长缓慢，精灵的生命又十分漫长，在自己的孩子长大独立后，很多精灵夫妇都愿意继续养育孩子。  
瑟兰迪尔心里知道只要他一天没有公开宣布莱戈拉斯是他的亲生子，莱戈拉斯就还有选择权。虽然养子的身份会给莱戈拉斯带来更多的考验，但是这已经是目前为止最合理的安排了。  
毕竟在精灵的最高法典里，迎娶养子不算是违规。现在瑟兰迪尔回想起莱戈拉斯昨晚在宴会上隐约表露出的想法，越来越觉得这样安排真是非常明智。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯打开他自己的通讯器，和埃隆家的双胞胎聊天。  
埃隆现在应该欣喜若狂了吧？


End file.
